Bad Luck
by ShiokuXRose
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was transferred to a NORMAL highschool with a secret that he can't tell ANYONE.Then a certain pinkhaired girl figures it out.What happens when both are in love but was meant to kill each other as ordered?SS,NT,NH[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1:Konoha High

**Bad Luck**

By: ShiokuXRose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

Blah: Text

_Blah_: Thoughts

**Blah**: Inner voices/Flash backs

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 1- Konoha High**

Beep...Beeep...Beee-WHAM! This happens if you're an alarm clock trying to wake up the Uchiha prodigy (this is how you spell it right? o well.) Poor thing...ok back to the story. "Shut the hell up, damn annoying clock!" yelled Uchiha Sasuke as he went back under the covers. A few minutes later there was a BAM! "UGH! NOW WHAT IS IT?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Get up or you'll be late!" yelled Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke's best friend, from outside Sasuke's door.

"Be late for what!?"

"School," Neji said simply. There was a short silence...

"WHAT!!!! AHH! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late for my 1st day! AHHHH!!" (A / N: I know this is so **not **Sasuke...) He quickly busted out his door, nearly stomping on his poor friend, took a quick shower, dressed in his school uniform which consists of: a black collared shirt with red lining, a red tie, black pants with red lining. He brushed his teeth, and ran down the stairs to meet up with Neji who handed him his school bag. (A / N: People should know how the characters look right? So I'm slacking off and not describing it unless it's an OC.) Sasuke and Neji were transferred to Konoha High because of this one certain mission from a certain person.

**Flashback**

**Sasuke and Neji walked down a stone hall lined with statues of snakes with rubies as eyes. They came across a door and Sasuke kicked it open saying, "What the hell do want now?" with an annoyed tone and an Uchiha death glare at the person on a stone throne. The room was mostly empty except for the throne and a giant golden cobra with huge rubies as eyes statue looming over the throne.**

**"Impatient as alwaysss, Sasuke-kun," said Orochimaru, the person on the throne.**

**"Orochimaru." Sasuke gave another, even more intense, death glare.**

**"I got another mission for you two...I don't know if it's too much for you two to han—**

**"We can handle it!" yelled Sasuke, interrupting him.**

**"Okay, okay, Sasuke-kun, no need to be angry. All you need to do is assassinate Haruno Sakura and her comrades, or they'll assassinate you. I have no pictures to show you how they look like. You might need to transfer to Konoha High, that's the only information I've got on them."**

**"That's it?"**

**"Yess, now go, Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun."**

**"What a total waste of time." In a blink of an eye, Sasuke and Neji are out of the room.**

**Flashback End**

Sasuke and Neji are now walking to school. " So Sasuke, you think there are fan girls here too?"

"I hope not. Why'd you ask?"

" 'Cus look behind you," replied Neji and he took off running. Sasuke turned around and...there was...a RAMPAGING HERD of girls holding signs and yelling " You two! Go out with me!" "We LOVE you!" and etc. (A / N: They moved in late last night.) Too bad they can't use their ninja speed in public or maybe.."Let's turn around that corner and disappear."

"Okay, Sasuke." When the fan girls turned the corner they were like, "Huh? Where are they?" and etc.

**At the School- Principal's Office**

"I assume that you two are the transfer students?" said Jiraiya, the principal. (Someone tell me if I spelled the name wrong.)

"Yes."

"Names are Hyuuga Neji and Uchimura Sasuke?"

**"Why is my last name changed!? Ahh! Sasuke! Say something!"**

_Omg! Who're you!? And the name is changed 'cus for identity purposes._

"Yes."

"Okay, here are you're schedules. Thank you for coming to this school." They took the papers and went to find their classrooms.

**"Why does Neji get to keep his?"**

_Good question. I'll ask._

"Hey, Neji. Why do you get to keep your name?"

"My cousin goes to this school. If I change my name, I'll get suspicious."

"Lucky. We don't even get an escort because we're late." They reached their classroom: 1-D. Neji knocked on the door. A guy with silver hair and a mask on and a bandage over his left eye opened the door.

"Oh? Who might you two be?"

"Transfer students."

"Ok. Class?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"We have two new students being transferred here. Be kind to them. You two introduce yourselves." Sasuke and Neji walked in.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Uchi-Uchimura Sasuke."

"No more info?"

"That's it. It's boring anyways, we don't bother to say it," said Sasuke and Neji in unison in an emotionless tone. Everyone sweat dropped...

"Ahem...Sasuke sit right next to Sakura. Neji sit next to Tenten. They'll show you around the school during lunch. Sakura and Tenten stand up!" Sakura and Tenten were about to stand up until a random girl shouts," No fair! How come they get to sit next to Sasuke and Neji and show them around?" Then more girls join in. The girls yapped on and on until...

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO DO IT!" yelled Sakura and Tenten but in their minds they're thinking _Kawaii! They're so cute! _That shut them up. Sasuke and Neji seated themselves.

"Now where are we, ah, turn to page 201 in your textbooks..."

"Sensei, we don't have one." Sasuke and Neji sweat dropped.

"Of course you're new so it will take a couple weeks for the books to come in. Share with the person next t-

"NOO! How come they get to share their books!" yelled the girls. Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, and Kakashi sweat dropped.

**Lunchtime- Somewhere on the school grounds with a Big Sakura Tree**

"So you're Uchih- I mean Uchimura Sasuke. And you're Hyuuga Neji," said Sakura.

_Did she almost say Uchiha? How does she know my real name?_ thought Sasuke.

"Yeah."

"Well, anyways, I'm Harushino Sakura. This is Tenten," said Sakura, smiling as always.

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAAAN!" yelled an energetic voice.

"Oh, hey, Naruto. And hey, Hinata-chan!"

"H-hi S-sakura, T-tenten, umm...Neji-niisan and um...," said the shy Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hello, Hinata-sama. This is my friend Uchimura Sasuke," replied Neji.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan, Tenten. Who are these two people? Are they your boyfriends?" asked Uzumaki Naruto.

"WHAT!?" yelled Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, and Tenten together, blushing.

"Oooh. They're blushing!"

"NO! WE'RE NOT!" yelled the four in unison again.

"They're talking in unison," said Naruto, smirking.

"AHH! Naruto, they're new here and we're told to show them around!" yelled Sakura, still blushing.

"Anyways who are they?" asked Naruto.

"WE JUST TOLD YOU!" yelled Tenten obviously annoyed.

"T-tenten, l-lower your v-v-voices. E-everyone is l-looking."

"Anyways, I'm Uchimura Sasuke."

"And I'm Hyuuga Neji, you're girlfriend's cousin."

"Hinata? You have a cousin?" Hinata sighed.

"Y-yes. C-considering such a large family..."

"Oh."

"Dobe.." said Sasuke.

"What did you say, teme!?" yelled Naruto.

"Nothing."

"A-anyways, nice talking t-to y-you g-guys."

"Yes, Hinata-chan, see ya later." For the rest of the lunch period, they showed them the school.

**Back to Class 1-D**

"Continue reading until you read to page 268," said Kakashi. Everyone groaned. Kakashi ignored them and pulled out (you know what) a volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke leaned over and asked Sakura a question. (A / N: They don't have individual desks. They have long tables fit for two. That way they can talk to each other.)

"Why is he reading that..."

"He's a perv. And everyday we do nothing except read, and get a test. He doesn't teach, but he's considered as one of the best teachers. We don't switch classrooms or teachers here by the way."

"Oh, okay." Suddenly Kakashi interrupted the silence.

"Class! I'm assigning a project. You will be working with the person next to you." Once again the girls yelled, "Why does Sakura and Tenten get Sasuke and Neji again!"

"You two must be popular at your old school, too," whispered Sakura.

"Yeah, it's such a pain in the ass," said Sasuke, sighing.

"AHEM! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!" yelled Kakashi. Everyone stopped dead.

"Thank you. Now where was I. Oh yeah. I'm assigning a project. You will be working with the person next to you. The subject will be about what you're reading now which is History. You can choose anything from History as long as it is in the topic of History. I expect at least a 4-page report, 2 from each person, front and back. You may use computers to research and other books. Oh and a bibliography telling the sites you used and the books you used and author. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, sensei." The dismissal bell rang.

"You're dismissed." Everyone one went out of the classroom, except Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten.

"Tenten and I live together so you can come over. Here's our address." Sakura handed Sasuke a slip of paper.

"Sasuke and I live together with no parents, so if you guys wanna quickly get the project done, we can come over now."

"It's fine with me, how 'bout you Tenten."

"It's fine, our parents live some place else." They walked out of the classroom and started to walk towards the girls' house.

TBC...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there goes the first chapter. I corrected the problems from before. (I hope that all is corrected.) Hope you like it; this is my first fan fiction btw. Please Review! -


	2. Chapter 2:Holy Crap!

**Bad Luck**

By: ShiokuXRose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sama does.

Blah: Text

_Blah_: Thoughts

**Blah**: Inner voices/Flash backs

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**I just got so bored so I might as well update, like that gonna hurt. Thank you all for reading my first fanfic. I know the first chapter is a little bad. I worked on it on the plane...kinda hard to concentrate...Thanks all who reviewed. And all who read. Here's some info I forgot to add in the previous chapter.**

**Date: December 4 (Friday)**

**Ages: Boys- (Sasuke, Neji, Naruto) 17**

**Girls- (Sakura, Tenten, Hinata) 16**

**Girls Uniform- Black collared shirt with red lining (you know the outlines, maybe [kinda hard to explain), red tie that wraps around neck and snaps shut like a buckle that the ends make a criss-cross (get it? hard to explain once again), red skirt that ends an inch above the knee outlined black, red outlined by a black buckle stockings that's kinda loose (hard to explain by words! Just picture it plainly.) **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 2- Holy Crap!**

Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, and Tenten walked towards the girls' home to do a history project assigned by their perverted teacher who doesn't teach and get money for it. (A/N: That's cool, kinda like free money give-away.) Sasuke followed them until he got lost in his train of thoughts.

_Man! First day at school and already a project... At least I get to go to Sakura's house. What the hell? Why am I saying this?_

**"Because I put that thought in the head of yours."**

_You again! Oh my god. Is it just me or is it that I'm going insane!_

**"Both. I'm you so it is just me and for the going insane part, people might think that you are 'cus you are not paying attention that someone is calling you for a long time!"**

_Wah?_ Sakura was waving her hand like crazy in front of Sasuke's face yelling his name.

"HelloOoooOOooOOo! Earth to Sasuke!!"

"Wah?"

"You're finally back to Earth! Thank god! Anyways we're here." It was a normal 2-story house with a giant cherry blossom tree. (A/N: It's just a normal house. Just picture one in your head. I'm too lazy to describe it. Just say brick) The garden has a miniature pond with some koi fish.

"Hn..." Sakura opened the front door (obviously, you don't expect the guests to walk through the back door.) They walked down a short hallway and into the living room and right next to it was the kitchen. The girls set down their book bags next to the fairly large glass coffee table in the living room. The boys did the same. While the girls get the papers and pencils.

"**Hell ya! We got Sasuke in our house!!" **said Inner Sakura.

_Hell ya! Right at ya! You didn't do anything! Be quiet, I need to concentrate on the ridiculous project._

"So girls, what topic do you want?" asked Neji.

"Hm...We think ninjas are cool, and I think there is sorta history in them. Is that fine with you Tenten?"

"Sakura! That's awesome. Ninjas are cool. Especially the weapons!"

"If there are ninjas nowadays, we would probably go out with one! They're so cool! Right, Tenten?"

"Yeah!"

**"Oh my god, Sasuke! Did you hear that? Sakura said ninjas are cool and that she'll probably go out with one. Come on Sasuke, I know you wanna ask her out!"**

_Ya, I heard that. She thinks I'm cool! Wait a minute...Why am I saying this!!! For the love of..!_

**"For the love of Sakura, just ask her out already!"**

_What the! Just shut up! I just only knew her for less than a day!_

**"No! For the sake of your future life!"**

_For the sake of my present life, SHUT UP!!! _Sasuke mentally kicked Inner Sasuke out of the house. On the other hand, Neji is having the same problem, except with Tenten. A loud yell snapped Sasuke and Neji out of their trance.

"Sasuke!!!!" yelled Sakura while Tenten yelled, "Neji!" They both threw the ultra-thick History textbook at them.

"What!? Ahhhhh-**BAM! SLAM!** Poor guys they snapped back to reality a little to late...Oh god! Now their pretty faces are in heaven. "What the hell was that for!! Oww!" yelled Sasuke and Neji. Both of them have bloody noses now. The guys now have a killer aura behind them. "Come here Sa-ku-ra!" "Oh, Ten-ten!" Immediately, ran off to hide from them. "Oh, come back here! This won't hurt not one bit." Sasuke pulled out a knife, just kidding, picked up the History book and chased Sakura while Neji chased Tenten. That went on for a few hours.

_Oh Shit! I need an idea!_ thought Sakura.

**"I got one!"**

_What!_

**"Just run! There's no time to hide! Ahh! Watch out!" **Sasuke threw the textbook at Sakura in which it hit her since she's still thinking.

"OW!" Sakura turned around and yelled, "Sasuke! At least can you throw it a little gent-AH!!" Sasuke knocked Sakura down to the ground.

"Caught ya!" said Sasuke. Neji and Tenten walked into the room that Sasuke and Sakura are at.

"Oww, Neji. Loosen the grip please," whined Tenten, her arms were behind her. (A/N: She's in the position that once the polices catch the criminals and ready to put the hand things on [forgot what they're called)

"Look Sasuke, I caught Ten-...Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke looked at his position. He was practically on top of Sakura!

"Ahh!" Sasuke immediately got off of Sakura. They both blushed furiously.

_They look so cute together! _thought Tenten and Neji. They walked back to the living room.

"Man! That took a lot of energy. I'm out of breath!" said Sakura as she plopped down on the sofa.

"Sakura, where's the water?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh, it's in the fridge, the large white pitcher. Want me to get it?"

"No, I got it. Anyone else want water?"

"I want one, Sasuke," said Neji.

"I'm fine," said Sakura and Tenten. Sasuke went to the fridge and searched for the large white pitcher. He eventually found it and took the nearby cups and poured some water for himself and for Neji.

"Here." He handed Neji one of the cups.

"Hey, Sasuke wanna race who can drink the most?"

"It's lame."

"No, I mean only one pitcher and eventually it's gonna be uneven. We're bored anyways."

"Fine, Sakura, can you start the outline for me? Please?"

"Fine...lazy."

"Thanks. Ready Neji? One...Two...Three!" Gulp...gulp...gulp... ya... more... gulp... pour... you get the idea. Well anyways, they finished the whole pitcher.

"I got 5 cups!" said Neji.

"Ha!! I got 6!" Suddenly they feel pain in their heads. Everything seems to spin to the guys. "Ahh! Sa-ku-ra-hime!!!!" Sasuke jumped and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind, knocking her over because of his weight. (A/N: Hime means princess.)

"What the hell?" said Sakura. She tried to remove his arms but it wouldn't budge.

"I love you, Sakura-hime!!"

"Really! What the hell!!" Sakura tried to turn around as far as she can. Sasuke's face was kinda red with a sleepy expression.

"OMG! HE'S DRUNK! FOR GOD'S SAKE! HELP ME!" It seems that the large white pitcher does not contain water but instead sake- fairly strong, too. (A/N: Sake is like wine or beer in Japan and is pronounced Sa-key.)

_How many cups did he drink!? _thought Sakura.

**"I think Sasuke drank 6 full cups."**

_Six!!! Holy shit!! That pitcher of sake was suppose to be gramps' and grams' drink when the come over tomorrow for the weekend! _

**"Did I hear correctly that they're coming tomorrow? How is he gonna wake up by then, and we don't know where he lives. Ahhh!"**

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Tenten.

"Ten-chan!!!" Tenten turned to only be met by Neji who's running towards her for a hug.

"AHHHH!" Tenten ran into the kitchen and grabbed the frying pan.

"Ten-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!" Neji tried another attempt to hug her, but to only be met by the frying pan in the face. He collapsed on the ground with a PLOP!

"Ahh! Omg! I killed Neji! What do I do? What do I doooo!?" Tenten knelt beside Neji and yelled his name.

"Ten-chaaaaaaaan!!!!!" Neji took the chance and hugged her, which his sudden attempt made Tenten fall over. "Ten-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!"

"Ahhhh! What the hell is happening!? Neji get off of me!!!"

"I love you, Ten-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!"

"Wah!" Tenten whacked him behind his neck at his pressure point and he was knocked unconscious. "Phew." She pushed Neji off of her and dragged him towards Sakura.

"Tenten! Help meeeeee!" Tenten dropped Neji (oww) and ran towards Sakura.

"How am I supposed to help?"

"Try pulling." Tenten tried to pull Sasuke off of Sakura but didn't work because his arms tightened around Sakura's waist. "OW! STOP PULLING!"

"How is he gonna get off you? It seems impossible, now. I know!" Tenten did the same to Sasuke of what she did to Neji, hitting him in the pressure point. Sasuke's head dropped.

"Ugh! Now he's heavier! Try pulling now." Tenten pulled at Sasuke but his arms are still tight around Sakura's waist.

"How is he able to move when he's unconscious!! For Sakura's sake MOVE!" Tenten tried every single way possible but Sasuke refused to move, only to tighten the hold on Sakura.

"Tenten! Quit it! He's only gonna tighten the grip. It hurts now."

"Fine. So how is he gonna let go."

"I'll wait till the grip loosens. I don't think they'll wake up in time to get home besides its 10:00. You took more than 4 hours trying to get Sasuke off of me. They're guests. I suppose they can use our beds."

"Alright. Payback time. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tenten went and grabbed Neji by the shirt. Tenten went up the stairs dragging Neji. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Each step there was a BAM! Because of Neji hitting them caused by Tenten dragging him. Sakura sweat dropped and thought _Tenten you're cruel and amusing at the same time._

"Now to get him up," said Sakura and sighed. _If I drag him up, his weight'll probably pull me down._ Sakura sighed again. _God! I must carry him on my back all the way up!_

**"Why are you complaining!? Sasuke, who's really cute and popular just hugged you and said he loved you and even called you Sakura-hime! I wish I were you. Wait. I am you. Lucky me!"**

_God! It's a pain! Just shut up! Talking to you while trying to carry someone up the stairs is dangerous._ Sakura reached the bottom of the stairs. _God! He's heavy! _Finally, she reached the top. She was sweating a little. She peeked into Tenten's room. Neji was sleeping peacefully on Tenten's bed while Tenten seems to have fallen asleep, back leaned against the bed. Sakura went on towards her bedroom, which the walls were painted pink and several shades of blue mixed, a pink queen sized bed with Sakura petals, a computer desk, cabinet, and a closet. _Seriously! Thanks to him, I skipped dinner and now too tired to even move towards the bathroom to wash my teeth and wash my face!_ Sakura tried pulling Sasuke off of herself, but he still wouldn't budge. _GOD! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP!!!!_ Sakura screamed inside her head. She set dragged herself and Sasuke onto the bed.

Sakura waited for 2 and half hours now and Sasuke didn't even loosen the grip. Sakura started to fall asleep, but suddenly Sasuke moved. Unfortunately, he didn't release the grip. Instead he pulled Sakura closer to him. By now Sakura can hear his breathing and feel it. _Oh, god. This isn't happening! Let go before I fall aslee-_ Sakura's thinking was interrupted when Sasuke muttered a couple of words.

"Sa...Sakura...Haru..." _Why is he muttering my name?_

"Sakura...Haru.._.Haruno..." _Sakura's eyes went wide open. Did he just...called my real name?

TBC...

--------------------------------------------

Ha! Left yall a cliffie...kinda. Next! What happens when Sakura's grampa and gramma comes for the visit a little early!? Read and Review plz! Thanks for reading Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3:What did you SAY?

**Bad Luck**

By: ShiokuXRose

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Naruto. (Of course)

Blah: Text

_Blah_: Thoughts

**Blah**: Inner voices/Flash backs

-------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, this update wasn't as fast as the others. I got homework over the summer, and I must get it finished before school starts. Well, thanks all who reviewed. I got more than the first chapter! Yippee! Now read and what happens when the grandparents come to visit! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 3- What did you SAY!?**

"Sakura...Haru.._.Haruno..." _Sakura's eyes went wide open. _Did he just...called my real name? Who is he? I've never used my real name since when my parents died, except when we go on missions from Tsunade-sama... Who really is he?_ Sakura gasped. _Can he really be Sasuke __**Uchiha**_

**Flashback**

**Sakura and Tenten walked down the street towards a certain bookstore's basement. Tsunade was waiting there, impatiently, and her assistant, Shizune, too. (Don't forget Ton-ton!) **

**"Finally, you two have arrived. I'm getting a headache since **_**Icha Icha Paradise **_**is selling so freaking fast, bought by pervs, and guess what. Your perverted teacher bought another new volume."**

**"Tsunade-sama, I believe you have something important to tell us?" Sakura politely changed the subject.**

**"Oh! About that, Orochimaru ordered his men to kill you Sakura, specifically, and her comrades. They're probably not going to stop until you all die, so I believe it's best to kill them all. I have no idea how many people they've got, but we know for sure that he ordered Uchiha Sasuke and another person directly. I'm guessing that those two will command their army." **(A/N: This is modern time, there're not a lot of ninjas, remember?)

**"Ok we got that. Do you have like, a photo of them?"**

**"Well, unfortunately, no. I suggest, once we get a notice of when they'll attack you, that you two will cover your faces up with a mask or something. That may keep you from being noticed."**

**"Okay. Tsunade-sama, aren't you going to notify Naruto and Hinata? They are our comrades."**

**"Yes, we already did. Now that's all I have to say, you can leave now. And be careful." The two started to walk out the basement door when Tenten turned around.**

**"Tsunade-sama? Can we take a pitcher of sake? Please? Our grandparents are comming soon, and they asked us to prepare some sake for them."**

**"Hm..." Shizune just walked towards the mini-fridge and took out the last pitcher of sake, large. **

**"Fine, but you owe me some money! Just kidding you can take it." **(A/N: If you're wondering how they got the sake when they're underage, that's how.)

**Flashback End**

_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchimura Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchimura Sasuke. Can they really be the same person?_

**"Don't ask me. I hope they aren't 'cus Uchimura Sasuke is so cute!" **

_I know but! Agh! They're names are basically alike! Just the last name, 3 letters extra._

**"Maybe they are. Maybe they aren't. Who knows. Besides, its almost 2:00 AM. I need sleep, too, you know."**

_Hey! Wait!_

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura stirred a little bit. _Oh god. Was it all a dream? _

**"Was it a dream? I don't know but I sense major problems."**

_Huh? What do you by major prob- _Sakura's thoughts was interrupted when she heard a gasp. (A/N: Sorry if Sakura still didn't know that Sasuke Uchimura is Sasuke Uchiha. Then the story would end far too quickly. Now the fun will be ruined.)

"Oh my goodness!" Sakura opened her eyes at looked at the direction the words and the gasp came from. (I bet you know what she's looking at.)

"Oh my god! Grampa! Gramma!"

"First, its Tenten, and now you?"

"Huh?"

"Since when did you two start going out?" Gramma said. _Oh shit! I forgot Sasuke is still with me! Damn it! Get your arms off of me!_

"Oh my god! Grampa! Gramma! It's not what you think! We aren't-

"Now we'll be downstairs if you need anything. Hyuu." Since gramma can't whistle, it turned out to sound like Hyuu.

"Ahh! Wait!" But, they're already out of sight. "AUGH! SASUKE!! GET YOUR ARMS OFF OF ME! DAMN IT!" Sasuke stirred and lazily opened his eyes. He blinked for a minute...

"AHHH!" Sasuke noticed his position and immediately jumped off the bed, releasing Sakura. "W-what happened? Oww...my head is pounding."

"U-um n-nothing happened. Y-you accidentally grabbed the white pitcher with sake in it a-and you a-and N-Neji drank it and, and got drunk," Sakura finally managed to talk with as less stuttering as possible.

"Anything else happened?"

"W-well, umm...should I say it?"

"Just spit it out already!"

"A-ah, o-okay. Well, you umm...suddenly hugged me and started calling me Sakura-hime...and...um...and you...confessed your love to me." Sakura blushed as she said the sentence.

"I'm speechless... What happened to Neji?" Sakura was about to answer when she heard some yelling.

"OH MY GOD!!! Sakura!" Tenten came running in crying, and Neji soon came in following. "Sakura! Now what does Gramps and Gramma thinks of me now. They probably gonna tell my parents! HELP ME!"

"Hey! Pipe down! I'm in the same situation!"

"Hey, Neji. What happened to you?"

"Um...well. I don't remember too well."

"WHAT!?"

"No, no it's not that way," Tenten butted in. "This is how it goes. After you guys accidentally drank sake instead of water, Sasuke hugged Sakura and she asked for help. I came over and then you came running to me yelling 'TEN-CHAN!'"

"I seriously did that?"

"Yep."

"Then what happened next?"

"Well, you tried to hug me but I ran to the kitchen in time. Then you tried to hug me again and I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was a frying pan."

"And you whacked me in the head with it?"

"Yep."

"Sheesh! Wonder why the pounding in my head is doubled... And this little bruise on my head."

"Well anyways. Then I started to panic when Neji wasn't even moving. I thought I killed him, and then suddenly he managed to hug me when I was distracted. The impact made me fall over and you were on top of me! I tried to get you off of me, but the grip was too tight. So, I had to hit Neji behind the neck in the pressure point so make him faint and he did. So then, I went and helped Sakura. Sasuke was even worse than Neji, maybe because he drank like 6 cups of sake. Sakura was in a VERY uncomfortable sit-u-a-tion!" Tenten narrowed her eyes and glared at Sasuke. Sakura just blushed. Inner Sakura was just yelling HELL YA! through that whole situation. "For it seems like hours. I tried every single possible way of pulling you off of Sakura, but you just kept on tightening the grip, kinda hurting her. Even when I made you faint like I did to Neji you can still know when to tighten the grip, sheesh. So we gave up around 10:00 PM. So we went to bed early, because gramps and gramma are comming here early the next morning. And so for my revenge, I dragged Neji up the stairs, head first by the way." Tenten chuckled.

"What! Did! You! Do!?" Neji loomed over Tenten with a killer aura.

"Ok sorry. Please forgive me?" Tenten did the puppy eyes.

_Awww. She looks so cute! Waaah? Where did that come from?_

Automatically, he said," I forgive you. How can I resist that cute face of yours-" Neji covered his mouth, it was already too late to take back those words he just said without noticing until the last moment. Tenten was blushing furiously. "Oh my god. Did I just say that?"

"Yep you did," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"You two should really go out," said Sakura with a smirk.

"How about you two! You're both smirking and also Sasuke called you Sakura-_hime_ and he hugged you the whole entire night!" Sasuke and Sakura blushed madly. (A/N: Sasuke looks adorable when he blushes!)

"What about you and Neji, at night, what happened? Gramma mentioned saying 'First, its Tenten, and now you'. So what happened?" Sakura asked with a mischievous grin.

"A-ah well, I woke up around 3:00 AM, and I didn't want to sleep on the floor so I took and extra blanket and a pillow from the other side of the bed. Then when I turned to leave, Neji grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug, in which I can't get out of. To make it worse, the hug was not from the back. That tug made me turn around. Then eventually I fell asleep, and woke up when gramps and gramma came in." Tenten blushed through the whole explanation.

"Come on let's get some breakfast." Sakura took a look at her digital clock on her nightstand. It read_ 6:48_. _God! Today's gonna be a looooong day._

--------------------------------------------------------

After they four ate breakfast, already supplied by the girls' grandparents. They decided that now is the time to clarify some things.

"Gramma, gramps. We want to clarify some things. The guys were new at school and we were assigned a project to do together and they accidentally drank the sake you want us to prepare when you came over. They got drunk and they hugged both of us, basically not letting go. It's late at night, and we don't know where they live. So, they, being the guests, we gave them our beds. And we are not going out!" said Sakura.

"Come on, girls. We think you guys should go out. You guys look so cute together." They all blushed.

"See."

"N-no, we don't!" said Sasuke and Sakura in unison.

"Look they're talking in unison."

"See, you guys should go out."

"No," said the four.

"Yes," said the grandparents.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. This isn't going anywhere!" said Sasuke and Sakura.

"They're still talking in unison!" Sasuke and Sakura are practically screaming the hell off in their minds. "Anyways, what are you two guys' names and where do you live?" asked gramps.

"Um...I'm Hyuuga Neji. And he's Uchimura Sasuke. From the route the girls led us from school. We just live just like 7 blocks down the street."

"You mean the big mansion!?" said Sakura and Tenten.

"Ya."

"The last owner moved out like last year. No one lived there since. Just the two of you live there right?"

"Ya."

"Don't you two sometimes get lonely living like that?"

"Hn."

"What's that suppose to mean, Sasuke," asked Sakura.

"Hn."

"You aren't making any sense."

"Girls, since we are gonna take the only rooms in the house to sleep in, why don't you girls move to Sasuke and Neji's home? We don't mind being alone," suggested gramma.

"What did you SAY!?" yelled the girls.

"I said why don't you girls move to Sasuke and Neji's home?" repeated gramma while she started to walk away.

"Come back here!" ZOOM! "Since when did gramps and gramma get so fast." ZOOM! "Since when did they get SO fast that they can go up the stairs and back down with BOTH of our suitcases packed with our belongings."

"Since now. Now girls here you go." Gramma pushed Sakura's suitcase into Sasuke's hands while gramps pushed Tenten's suitcase into Neji's hands. Then gramma gave Sakura and Tenten both a katana and its sheath.

"Since when did they know where we hid our weapons!"

"From the start. Now. You guys have an assignment to work on right?" Gramma and gramps grinned mischievously and pushed the four out the door. "Now, have a good time," gramma sang as she shut the door on them.

"Is it just me or is it that we just got kicked out of our own house," said Sakura.

"We just got kicked."

"Hey! It's snowing! Hurry up or we'll freeze ourselves!" Then the door opened.

"Girls and Sasuke, Neji. You forgot your coats." Gramma threw the coats individually to the four and went back inside, locking the door before they can even try to get back in. They slipped into the warm coats and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"How long will your grandparents be staying?"

"They're not exactly my grandparents. It's Tenten's. My grandparents are well, dead, same with my parents. Anyways, I don't know how long they'll be staying."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You guys have an extra rooms right?"

"Well, not we have extra rooms, but..."

"But what?"

"But, we don't have extra beds, or futons."

"Oh great."

"We just moved in late the night before."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now are you gonna open the gate to the house or what, Sasuke. Don't just stand there."

"Um..Neji? Do you have the keys to this lock?"

"No. Wait. Don't tell me you don't have it."

"I don't. What do we do?" Sakura walked tracing around the brick fencing.

"Neji! Sasuke! Follow Sakura and me! We used to play with the previous owners child here and there's a secret passage. Well not really. You guys can climb right?"

"Ya." Then Sakura and Tenten stopped at a large cherry blossom tree near the brick fencing.

"Hey, guys. Don't you dare look up our skirts. We're still in our uniforms remember. Thanks to you guys we can't change."

"Ok. We'll step back." The girls started climbing and reached the fairly large branch that looms over the fencing. They walked a few steps away from the trunk on the branch and jumped landing perfectly on two feet on top of the 12 by 9 inch bricks. Then the girls jumped down onto the other side.

"HEY GUYS! YOU CAN START CLIMBING NOW!" Sakura and Tenten yelled at the boys.

"Neji, we can just jump over," Sasuke whispered.

"But, we can't do that and you know it." Once the guys got over they went across the large back yard that was outlined by cherry blossom trees. They got through the back door; luckily Sasuke has a door key.

"God even, you didn't unpack," said Sakura looking at all the packages scattered all over the place. "Tenten, wanna help. We're gonna have to live here for a while."

"It would be nightmare if gramma and grampa plans on staying here forever," replied Tenten as she started opening a package.

"You didn't put anything in any of those packages that will reveal our secret right?" whispered Neji.

"I don't think so." Then suddenly Sakura pulled out a pouch, to be specific- a kunai holster.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling out one of the kunai.

"Oh. Um...It's um...real kunai I got for as a birthday gift last year," Sasuke lied.

"Hm..." Sakura began to twirl the kunai she got a hold of and she threw it towards a dartboard. It went past Sasuke as he jerked his head to the side, dodging it.

"What was that for!? You nearly killed me!"

"Yes! A BULLSEYE! I didn't kill you. You dodged it without moving your feet. You must be good or what!?" _He has a kunai holster and he dodged my attack that was swift. Most normal humans can't do that. Is he really Uchiha Sasuke?_

"Yes, yes. I'm just a pro at dodging. I'm really good at martial arts." Sasuke tried his best to not give out anything that might trigger the girls suspicion alarm.

"Really? You're good at martial arts? Then you must join the annual Tournament at our school this spring. They will give you a big prize like a vacation or something. Last year I won first overall and received to 2 tickets to the 5-star onsen. And there are more prizes too. So are you planning to join?"

"Maybe."

"Yay. I wonder if you're stronger than me. Don't show me any of your moves. I wanna be surprised."

"Ah, okay." For the next few hours, the girls helped them unpack their things and changed their clothes. They managed to get a ton of information on ninjas for their report on history. It was around 3:00 PM, when they need to take a stretching.

"Hey, Tenten. Wanna spar with our katana? We haven't used them in a while."

"Sure, I need to practice. It's getting a little rough."

"Sasuke, is it okay if we use your basement?"

"Ya, you know where it is?"

"Yep, remember we used to play in this mansion all the time. There's lots of room, including height, down there. We used to teach the our friend down there some martial arts. You guys wanna watch?"

"Sure."

"Just don't get hit." They went to an elevator (yes, an elevator, remember its a MANSION, it's 5-storied including basement and attic that's finished.) and pressed the BSM meaning Basement. The girls started to spar on the wooden floor. CLING CLANG CLINK CRASH Their weapons crashed into each other with such speed and force that there's sparks comming out of them each time.

"Wow, they're good. And fast," said Sasuke. _Is it just me or is it that I'm actually sensing chakra from the girls. _

**"That can't be true. They can't be ninjas. Ninjas are really rare now. They only female ninja we'd heard of is Haruno Sakura." **

_You again! Who the hell are you!? Why did you come back?_

**"I'm your Inner or your conscience."**(I spelled that right, right?)

_I have an Inner? I'm going insane again?_

**"Well, I'm naturally in your mind so... I don't see that you're insane. But if you space out and talk to yourself, then people will definitely think you're insane." **

_God! Will you just leave my mind? You're annoying!_

**"God! Don't you think Sakura's so cute? And isn't she good?"**

_What makes me think that Sakura's so cute? But she is good at martial arts and using a katana. NOW GET OUT OF MY MIND! _Sasuke mentally kicked Inner Sasuke as hard as he can possibly manage.

"Darn it! Sakura you won again!"

"Naturally, I am the captain right?

"Captain?" asked Neji. _Damn I let it slip. _

"Oh. Well, I'm captain, or the top martial artist in my group."

"Oh." _Phew! I'm almost lost it._ thought Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the weekend went fine except accepting the fact that Sasuke had to sleep with Sakura again and Neji with Tenten. The guys wouldn't want to sleep with each other or people might think they're... well... you know.

Now here's the problem. The group was about to go out the gate but they felt an earthquake. Well, it's actually Sasuke's and Neji's fan-girls.

"Damn!" Sasuke and Neji swore under their breath.

"Sasuke lock the gate now!"

"Okay." Sasuke quickly locked the door.

"Sasuke! Go out with me!" "Neji! Go out with me!"

"Oh shit! Now we're late for school. I wonder how'd they get our names so fast!"

"Who are you two girls and why are you with Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun!"

"Who we are and why we're here are none of your business," said Sakura.

"Now would Sasuke-kun or Neji-kun be kind and answer the question?" asked one fan-girl. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and smirked.

"Well they're our _girlfriends._"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" yelled the fan girls, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Well, prove that they are!" yelled another fan girl.

"Well, if you say so!"

"What!?" Sakura and Tenten began to run away from them but the boys got the grip on their wrists and pulled they into a hug. "Don't you dare do anyth-Mmmph!" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke kissed her right on the lips, same with Tenten except from Neji.

"NOOO! CAN IT REALLY BE TRUE!?" Now the fan girls are trying to ram the gate down. They guys ended the kiss and the girls blushed madly.

_How dare he stole my first kiss! _thought Sakura and Tenten while their Inners screamed _Hell ya!_

"Crap how to get to school. There's no tree close to the fencing enough for us to climb. Maybe the torture training from our sensei will be useful now. We're gonna jump. Don't you dare look up our skirts or we'll hunt you down until you spill your last drop of blood. Got it?" Sakura and Tenten loomed over Sasuke and Neji with an extra dangerous killer aura.

"A-a-ah o-o-okay."

"We're gonna have to jump from the back." When they reached halfway through the back yard. Sakura began to run at full speed. Just a few feet from the fencing, she jumped and placed her right hand on top of it and turned, bringing her body and legs over the wall. Tenten did the same afterwards. "Now we'll see you guys later."

"What? You're not gonna help us?"

"NO!" they answered flatly.

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious! Stealing our first kiss of course!" The girls walked away.

"Wait!" Too late. "Neji, let's just jump over it. They're gone by now." The guys jumped, using their ninja skills, and landed perfectly on the other side.

"How'd you catch up to us so fast?" asked Tenten as the boys caught up to them.

"So not telling." _They're not telling. They're getting suspicious._

"SASUKE-KUN! NEJI-KUN!"

"CRAP! IT'S ANOTHER HERD OF FANGIRLS!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man! Why does Kakashi-sensei always be 2 hours late?" Sakura groaned.

"Yo." Kakashi came through the door. "Sorry, I got lost on the path-"

"LIAR!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Eh-heh heh. Well, turn in your reports now, but listen I got an announcement first. Next week Friday, the last day before winter break, we have a Winter Event Dance at 7:00 sharp. Have a partner by then. You MUST go or you'll lose 20 of your grade. Got it?"

"Yes, sensei."

_Oh great. More fan girls are gonna ask me to be their freakin' partner. _

**"You would rather have a fan girl or Sakura."**

_Neither._

**"Then why'd you kiss Sakura?"**

_Because I want to get rid of the fan girls._

**"Well, choose, fan girl or Sakura. If you don't you are gonna lose 20 of your grade."**

_Damn! An Uchiha never would fall so low to lose 20 of your grade just because of a dance._

**"So who'd you want choose."**

_Fine! I'll choose Sakura! For god's sake. Get the hell outta my mind. _Sasuke mentally kicked Inner Sasuke to make him unconscious. _For once, thank you for shutting your mouth._

TBC…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Finally, Chapter 3 DONE! BANZAI! This chapter is longer than usual. Well, next chapter, Sasuke managed to get the courage and asked Sakura to be his partner but Sakura needs a dress. Now Sasuke was dragged by Sakura to the MALL! Will Sasuke make it out of the mall in one piece? Then, the fan girls plot something against the girls for REVENGE! Now read and review.

Here's a little sum for my next fanfic, plz review and say if I should do it or not. (I have the first few chapters of it finished.)- Akatsuki has already obtained 6 out of the 9 Bijus, the tailed beasts with huge chakra. The 1st, 7th, and 9th are left. The 9th is Naruto, 1st is Gaara, and who's the 7th's container. When the 7th finally starts showing some of its power, Sakura is acting strange. [SasSak

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4:Mall Terror & Kidnapped?

**Bad Luck**

By: ShiokuXRose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I take that back I own Naruto in this story! MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blah: Text

_Blah_: Thoughts

**Blah**: Inner voices/Flash backs

------------------------------------------------

**Finally, I got Chapter 4 up! I just had to wait till my birthday to get it updated. I just want it to be chapter 4 because I like the number 4 for some reason. Well, it's finally Torture Time for the guys.**

**Sasuke and Neji: I swear that someday I'll kill.**

**Shioku: What? Kill me? No way, cause you can't hurt me! MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Sasuke and Neji: BAM CRASH BAM! Sasuke activated Sharingan; Neji activated Byakugan.**

**Shioku: WHAT!! NOOOOO!!! IF YOU HURT ME YOU CAN'T LIVE IN THIS STORY!!!!!**

**Rest of the words is censored and pictures are blocked because of just in case anybody is reading this under the Rating. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Shioku: Now enjoy Chapter 4! **

**More like Sasuke and Neji saying it... because...well...Shioku is now in the hospital's emergency room. **

**Shioku: Don't worry I'll be back!!!!!!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 4- Mall Terror and Kidnapped?**

_Ok calm down, Sasuke. You can do it! Its JUST Sakura. There's nothing to be so nervous about. God! Why is asking a girl one freakin' question so freakin' hard!_

**"Wow, our little Sasuke is actually nervous!"**

_I am NOT nervous!_

**"But you mentioned being nervous!"**

_I so did not. How can you always be back? NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA MY MIND! _Sasuke mentally activated his Sharingan and used every single technique he knows on him.

**"Better hurry before the fan girls starts asking you!"**

_I thought I finished you off._

**"You shall never get rid of me! Not until you don't need an advice from me anymore."**

_Who needs advice from you!_

**"Of course you do or you'll be lost now...RUN!!!!!!!!!!!"**

_Run?_ The ground started shaking. _What now?_ Sasuke turned around. And only two four lettered words came through his mind, _Holy Shit!_ With a capital H and S. The whole hallway was filled with fan girls. They are trampling the other guys in the hallways. Poor guys. Or more like poor Sasuke being chased 24/7 or something in that manner. Thank god school's over by now, so he can just get home ASAP. BUT! The problem is the fan girls are blocking the stairs to the first floor. _Damn! _

**"Run back into the classroom and lock the door! I don't think any more fan girls are in the classroom right now!" **_Seriously, someday, I will kill every last fan girl off of the face of Earth! _Sasuke ran back into classroom 1-D and slammed the door, locking it.

"Phew!" Sasuke fell down on his knees, one hand still on the doorknob.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around to where that voice came from. "What are you doing?"

"Sakura?" _Oh shit! I'm here alone with Sakura! _

**"Hurry up and ask here! Nobody is around. It's perfect! You don't have peer pressure!"**

_Shit! How should I ask her!? Kuso!_

"Sasuke!!! Yoohoooo! Sasuke!!!" Sakura was shaking Sasuke by the shoulders. It seems that Sasuke is still in a daze, so she slapped him, HARD.

"OW!" Sasuke rubbed his cheek, reddening due to Sakura's slap. "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"You can't seem to get back to Earth that's what. I've been shaking you like crazy and calling your name, but you just dazed off! Sheesh!" Sakura sat down and leaned back on the door, which is being killed by the fan girls. Sasuke also leaned against the door.

"Sorry. Um...Sakura?" _Here goes nothing!_

"Yes?"

"Um...Wouldyoubemypartnerforthedance?" mumbled Sasuke quickly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't quit catch that or hear it. The fan girls are being noisy."

"I SAID! WOULD YOU BE MY PARTNER FOR THE DANCE!?" yelled Sasuke, blushing.

"I skipped last year because I had something to do, but I'll be glad to! I don't want to lose 20 percent of my grade." Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and hugged him.

"Wah? Alright with the hug. Now get off, you're choking me!"

"Sorry. Now you know a way to get out of here? I don't think the fan girls are gonna get away from the door," Sakura said while releasing Sasuke.

"We can always go down from window."

"Seriously, I haven't got my coat from my locker yet, and it's freakin' snowing out!" said Sakura as she looked out from the window.

"You can use mine." Sasuke handed her his black full-length winter coat.

"What? Then what about you?"

"Don't mind about me, besides you're the one that's wearing a freakin' skirt." Sakura sheepishly laughed.

"It's not my fault this is the dress code. It was made my the perverted principal, writer of Icha Icha Paradise, the perverted books that Kakashi-sensei reads," said Sakura as she slipped into his coat, which was a little too long, and grabbed her book bag. Sasuke grabbed his and pushed the window open.

_Shit. It's freakin' cold out. Why did I even offer the coat._

**"Because, you like Sakura."**

_What? I don't like Sakura._

**"Of course you don't like her."**

_Good! You know!_

**"Of course, because you LOVE her."**

_WHAT!? I don't LOVE her. Now just shut up!_

"This is the 2nd floor. Do you think you can jump, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, I've got training like this before."

"That would make things a lot easier."

"You jump first. Just in case, I fell and can't land. You would catch me. You sure _you _can jump from the second floor?"

"Watch." Sasuke, then, jumped off from the second floor window, and landed perfectly on his feet.

"You're not hurt are you?" Sakura called down.

"No, I'm not."

"Catch my stuff then!" She threw it down and he caught it, nearly hitting his face.

"Sakura! HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura was about to jump, when she turned around. The fan girls knocked down the door and got in. "Sakura get away from Sasuke-kun!" Then one of the fan girls pushed Sakura and made her fall.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke as he ran towards her. He caught her just in time, bridal style. Sasuke looked up and yelled, "You annoying bitch! How can you be so mean!"

"WHHH! Sasuke called me a bitch!" cried the girl who pushed Sakura whose name was Kimiko, president of the Uchimura Sasuke Fan Club. She has green eyes and long red hair pulled up in a ponytail, bangs framing her face. (Not human world red hair, anime red hair. If you watch DN Angel, Daisuke's hair color.)

"Hey! Be nice to my sister!" yelled another girl named Yukina who's the president of the Hyuuga Neji Fan Club. She has the same green eyes and long light blue hair with one blue streak on the right side near the front, her bangs pinned back. They both look alike besides the hair color since they're twins.

"If you really want me to be nice to your sister, why don't you jump down and fight me."

"Wh-what? Jump down? This is the 2nd floor!"

"Well, I did it, and I didn't get hurt. Now, I'm leaving. As you can see, you made Sakura-chan faint."

"SAKURA-CHAN!? Since when did you call that forehead girl Sakura-chan!?"

"Let's just say, after she became my girlfriend," he said as he walked off, grabbing his bag and Sakura's along to way.

"Yukina, we're so getting revenge. I'm planning on doing it during the dance. I know you want to get rid of Tenten after Neji asked her."

"Of course I want to get rid of her, and because of Sakura, Sasuke called you a bitch. Let's get planning shall we girls? You guys got some phone numbers on ass kicking guys."

------------------------------------------

_Neji and Tenten should be at home by now. _Sasuke reached into his school pants pocket and searched for the gate key. _Crap! I forgot it again! _Luckily there was a doorbell by the gate and a speaker. Sasuke pressed the button for the speaker and said, "Neji! Tenten! You two should be home by now. Open the gate please! I forgot the key! And Sakura fainted! And I'm freezing!" Neji, holding another of Sasuke's coats, and Tenten, holding the key, came running towards the gate where Sasuke waited, freezing.

"Oh my god, Sasuke! What happened to Sakura?" Tenten asked as she unlocked the iron gates.

"I got chased by fan girls again, and we got trapped in the classroom, so we had to jump down from the window from the second floor."

"She fell?"

"Well, she got pushed by the one of the fan girls, I'm guessing the president of my fan club. And I think she fainted from shock. Don't worry I caught her," Sasuke said as he got into his coat and made his way through the huge front lawn towards the front door. They went in; Sasuke gently placed Sakura on the couch.

"God! Is there some hot chocolate? ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

"I think I caught a cold."

"Take some medicine and go to bed now. You don't want to be sick during the dance."

"God!" Sasuke poured himself a cup of water and search the cabinet for some cold medicine. He gulped down the pill and said that he's going to go to bed. He is so glad that the next day was a free day off of school since the teachers had some kind of meeting. As Sasuke went up the wide mansion stairs towards his bedroom, Tenten asked Neji a question.

"Hey, Neji. Can you go with the mall with me?"

"WHAT!?"

"Please? The teacher said that the dance is a formal event for some reason. So I don't have an outfit ready."

"I thought you don't like dresses."

"I can only wear one if I am forced to, besides the wedding dress in the future. Please, Neji-_kun_?" Tenten asked adding the suffix -kun to his name and did the puppy eyes. Of course Neji couldn't resist like last time.

"Oh all right."

"Thanks Neji-kun."

"Quit adding the suffix. You sound like a fan girl."

"Sorry."

"But, I guess from you it's ok." Neji smirked while Tenten blushed. Sakura began moving and Tenten noticed.

"Sakura! Are you all right?"

"Huh? I guess I'm okay. What happened?" Sakura got up and noticed she still had Sasuke's coat on.

"Well, you got pushed off the window and fell. Sasuke caught you just in time. And he seems to had caught a cold after he offered his coat."

"And he said he'll be fine. Humph. I'll return it to him and thank him," said Sakura.

"Okay." Sakura walked up the stairs while unbuttoning the coat and entered Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, you awake?"

"Hn."

"Here's you coat by the way. I'll put it on this chair okay?"

"Hn."

"Are you okay? I mean your cold." Sakura walked over towards Sasuke's side of the bed.

"Hn."

"How am I gonna understand your language." Sakura placed one of her hands on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke flinched a bit from her sudden touch, but then relaxed. "Oh my god! Sasuke! You have a fever!" said Sakura as she retrieved her hand. "Let me get a cold towel."

_She's suddenly being so nice to me._

**"Of course, after you caught a cold after offering your coat, now Sakura-chan is being our caretaker. She's so sweet." **Sakura placed a cold towel over Sasuke's forehead, totally unknown to her that Tenten was taking flash-less pictures.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" whispered Neji.

"Taking pictures and sending them to gramps and gramma," Tenten whispered back.

"Surely they were trapped at the classroom for some long time."

"I'm guessing Sakura would probably stay up a little late taking care of Sasuke's fever. I'm going to make dinner now."

------------------------------------------------------

It's already 12:00 AM now; everyone is asleep by now. Sakura made sure that everyone is asleep including Sasuke. Once she made sure, she took off the cold towel she kept repeatedly changing. She did a few hand seals and green chakra formed around her hands, and gently placed her hands on top of Sasuke's forehead, trying to not wake him up. Pushing some of her chakra, she brought down his fever and cold.

**"SAKURA!"**

_What!? I'm in the middle of healing a patient!_

**"You need a dress for the dance!!"**

_What!? I do? Wait! I do!!! What am I gonna do!!! Wait...Sasuke's rich right?_

**"Yeah... You thinking what I'm thinking?"**

_Totally..._Sakura mentally chuckled evilly. She finished healing Sasuke, and did the daily routine to go to bed.

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up when some light blinded his eyes. For some reason, his cold was gone, and his fever. He for surely thought that last night, he felt some chakra being pushed onto his forehead. But he pushed that aside, thinking that it was just his drowsiness. He found Sakura sleeping on the other side of the bed. He got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, washed his face, got dressed in his usual dark blue shirt without the Uchiha crest stitched on the back, white shorts. (A/N: Just like in the anime the first outfit he wears in the beginning except no Uchiha crest.) Sasuke was finishing buttoning up the last 3 buttons of his shirt when Sakura started banging on the door.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn." He opened the door and saw Sakura standing there, blushing because of his unbuttoned shirt. Sasuke just smirked.

"Um...S-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Can you go to the mall with me?"

"WHAT!!?"

"Kakashi-sensei said the dance is formal...so..."

"You need a dress."

"Uh huh."

"God! Hold on."

"I'll give you time to make your decision," said Sakura as she went into the bathroom doing the daily morning routine. Sasuke walked down the mansion wide hallway of the second floor towards the stairs for the third floor. Tenten walked down one of the third floor's hallways and saw Sasuke.

"Ohayo Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"I'm going down to Sakura's."

"Hn." As Tenten went down the stairs, Sasuke walked towards Neji's room. "Neji, you awake?"

"Yea, I'm awake. Guess what."

"What."

"I have to go to the mall after breakfast."

"_You_ have to go?"

"Forced by Tenten."

"Sakura asked me so should I go?"

"OF COURSE I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN THE MALL ALONE!!!!! IT'S COMPLETE TORTUREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shrieked Neji.

"OKAY! I'LL GO! I'LL GO TELL RIGHT NOW!!!" Sasuke walked back down towards Sakura. He didn't see her in her room. So he went down towards the main floor. He smelled the sweet aroma in the air. He went to the kitchen to see Tenten already cooking. Sakura is sitting on the sofa. Sasuke came up and sat next to her. She was wearing a long sleeved light blue graphic t-shirt with a dragon on it, and jeans. "Sakura. I'm going."

"Huh? Oh Sasuke. Going? Going where."

"Mall."

"Oh. Thanks Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke turned on the TV, flipping channels. _God. Normally, a serious cold and fever wouldn't go gone in just overnight. Something's not right. Only a medic-nin could do that so fast. I'M CONFUSED!_

**"So confused, ya you are. So is it a medic-nin or you just got better."**

_You're making me even more confused. Get out! _He didn't notice that Sakura waving her hand in front of him.

"SASUKE!" He finally snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh."

"Finally! Here's your breakfast anyways." There are eggs, bacon, pancakes, and some tomatoes much to his liking. After the group ate...

"SHOPPING TIME!!!!" the girls yelled. The guys groaned. Why did they even bother accepting it. Oh yeah. Neji couldn't resist the cute look of Tenten and her calling him Neji-kun. And Sasuke, well, just to help his poor friend out.

"Get in the car..." said Sasuke in the garage, walking towards his Ferrari F50 convertible.

"Wow! More fabulous cars."

"I'm getting in my own car," said Neji. His was a BMW Z8. (A/N: Don't know a lot of cars. Deal with it.)

"I'm following you, Neji-kun!" said Tenten.

"Oooooh. Since when did you call Neji, Neji-kun," said Sakura and Sasuke. Neji's left eye twitched.

"Um...after he is so nice to accept to go to the mall with me," Tenten answered.

"What about you two huh, Sasuke? You two are still talking in unison," said Neji.

"Uh..."

"Anyways, LET'S HIT THE MALL!" yelled Tenten. (A/N: She actually wanted to go to the mall.) Sakura got into the front seat in Sasuke's car while Tenten got into Neji's. And off they go to the mall, the highway first.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sakura and Tenten, arms in the air, as wind brushed past them. (A/N: and it's freakin winter!)

"That's dangerous! Put your arms back in!" yelled Sasuke and Neji.

"Okay! This is so fun. We're going fast!" said Sakura.

"Okay! I'll go faster," said Sasuke, hitting the gas pedal. VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"SAAASSUUUUUUUUUUUKEEE! SLOW DOWN! SPEED LIMIT!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke slowed down. "Thank god." They reached the mall a few minutes later. A huge mall, plus the nearest. The guys groaned. Already, the fan girls are crowding by their cars.

"KYAAA! Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun!!!!" squealed the fan girls.

"HOW'D THEY GET OUR NAMES SO FAST!!!!" yelled Sasuke to Neji.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!"

"WHO IS THIS GIRL!" yelled the fan girls.

"SHE'S OUR GIRLFRIEND HAPPY!?" yelled Sasuke and Neji while Sakura and Tenten blushed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" the fan girls yelled.

"NOW WOULD YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE SO WE CAN GO OUT!" yelled Sasuke and Neji. The girls backed up, letting the four out. They started walking towards the mall, but the fan girls are still following. Sakura and Tenten turned around.

"If you girls would not stop following us, we WILL beat you up."

"No you won't!"

"Yes, we WILL!"

"Don't oppose Kimiko-chan's and Yukina-chan's fan club and obey the rule, Sakura and Tenten!"

"We aren't in their lame clubs!"

"FINE! GIRLS ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Poor fan girls. Didn't say I warned you. Have you heard that we are the top of the girls National Martial Arts and Katana Tournament? Now come and get your ass kicked!" yelled Sakura, who reached into Neji's car and pulled out her sword along with Tenten's, passing Tenten's to her. The girls unsheathed their katana and stood in a battle position. The fan girls got scared.

"H-hey that's not fair. You're armed! Someone call the police."

"Oh god, look! This doesn't cut!" Sakura started to fake slice on her arm. "Its fake, you dumbass." So Sakura and Tenten decided to play fair and square and threw the katana back into the car and locked it.

"Then, all charge!!!" Of course the fan girls doesn't know that Sakura and Tenten are ninjas so they are 100 times or maybe more weaker than them. So obviously in the end the fan girls got beaten up pretty quickly. Sakura and Tenten didn't have a scratch on them. Neither did the fan girls even touch them.

"Wow," said Sasuke and Neji, clapping.

"Now this is all cleared, let's go shopping!" The guys groaned. Then the girls realized something. More like faked it.

"Um...Sasuke?" asked Sakura while Tenten asked Neji.

"We forgot that our grandparents have our money... so..."

"You want us to pay for the dress."

"Uh huh."

"No freakin' way!"

"You will do it please? Sasuke-_kuun_!" Sakura did the puppy eyes. Tenten did the same.

"Uh..."

"DO IT OR ELSE!" the girls got mad and brought up their fists.

"OKAY!"

"Yay!" The girls went to store-to-store, stall after stall, until they found a store selling formal dresses with reasonable prices.

"You get only ONE dress out of only 3 you try out okay?"

"Of course." The girls went around together and gathered up three dresses to their liking and headed off to the changing room. The guys followed them and sat down on a chair, and waited for the girls.

Sakura changed into the first one she picked. It was white backless halter tie dress that ends slightly below the knees. There was a silk white ribbon tied around the waist with a bow at the back. She stepped out of the changing room and Sasuke was like staring at Sakura.

**"Isn't she beautiful?"** said Inner Sasuke.

_Yeah...Wait! What did I just say!?_

**"You said she is beautiful."**

_No I didn't._

**"Oh yes you did."**

_Oh no I didn't_.

**"PAY ATTENTION!"**

_"_Sasuke!"

"Huh? Oh."

"Should I pick this one or should I try on the others first?"

"Try on the others."

"SAKURA!" Tenten walked over to Sakura. She changed into a light pink spaghetti strap dress that ends slightly above her ankles with Chinese styled stitches of flowers on it in gold. "Sakura you look cute!"

"So do you."

"Quickly change into the others! Neji-kun is getting mad..."

"Okay." Sakura went back into the changing room and changed into the second dress. It was dark blue and purple Chinese chi-pao styled dress that ends at about 4 inches below her knees with slits all the way up to the middle of her thighs. The sleeves were long and loose at the end like a kimono's. There are butterflies stitched onto it like Tenten's first dress.

**"Wow, this dress is hot!"** said Inner Sakura.

_Whatever...I still like the last dress._

**"Hurry up and ask Sasuke-kun the question!"** Sakura went out of the changing room and...Sasuke was like... gaping at her. There are guys staring at her from the shop's window.

**"She's so hot!" **said Inner Sasuke.

_Yeah...Wait. What did I just say!?_

**"You said she's hot."**

_No I didn't._

**"Oh yes you did."**

_Oh no I didn't._

**"PAY ATTENTION!" **(A/N: Wow. de ja vu.)

"Sasuke! You spaced out again!"

"Oh...sorry."

"Sakura!" Tenten came walking towards Sakura again. This time she's wearing a one sleeved light blue Chinese collared dress outlined gold that ends an inch above her knees with 2 inch long slits on each side. On her sleeveless arm there is a light blue kimono styled sleeve that was fastened by a gold ribbon on her upper arm. (A/N: Like the sleeves Yuna has in Final Fantasy X.)

"Tenten! Pick this one!"

"Maybe. I making Neji-kun decide."

"I'll probably ask Sasuke. Right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"After the 3rd dress." Sakura went back into the changing room and started changing into the last dress. It was a dark sakura pink tube top dress that ends at her ankles with a red ribbon around the waist. She hand tied the ribbon into a bow. The ribbon was long so about a foot was left hanging at the side. Sakura slipped on the optional dark sakura pink wristband like loose sleeves that are like 4 inches long onto her lower arm so that the end of the sleeves reached her knuckles. Sakura spun around, making the bottom part of the dress spin.

_I like this one!_

**"I like this one too, but I think you should pick the other one." **

_Let's just see what Sasuke would think._ Sakura went out of the changing room and this time there were more guys at the shop's window staring at her and the guys in the shop with their girl friends. The guys in the shop received a bonk on the head by their girlfriends.

_Wow...Sakura looks so..._

**"Beautiful, wonderful, hot, cute, what what?"**

_Shut up!_

"So Sasuke. What do you think."

"Wow..." Then Tenten came up dressed in a sleeveless white beaded halter tie, that drops down to her knees and slowly changed to light pink at the tip, dress that ends at the tip of her toes. At the end of the dress, there are light pink beads that form into long lines that curve forming peacock like feathers with butterflies around them. Just like her last outfit, there are white kimono style sleeves, fastened by a light pink ribbon that slowly changed to a light pink at the end of the sleeve. There is a scarf like light pink ribbon tied to her waist with white butterflies on them that dangle down her side and ends at her knees.

"Tenten! You look so cute!!!! Pick this one!!!!"

"I thought you said to pick the last one."

"I like this one better. Can I do your hair on Friday?"

"Of course as long as you don't ruin it."

"I'll just put SOME highlights on it and some gel to make it the right style."

"Fine."

"Yay! So Sasuke-kun... What dress do you pick?" asked Sakura sweetly, while Tenten did the same to Neji.

"Hn..." they both answered.

"ANSWER!!" Sakura and Tenten lifted a fist.

"The last one," they both answered immediately. They do NOT want to end up like their fan girls, who are probably at the hospital.

"Okay then! Off to pay we go!" The girls changed back, grabbed the dress they wanted, dragged the poor boys to the counter.

"Thank you, total 698 dollars and 90 cents." It's so called reasonable.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry. You have to pay so much."

"It's nothing," Sasuke said handing over the 700 dollars. _There goes 700 dollars..._ Sasuke mentally have tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you sir, total is 694 dollars and 84 cents."

"Neji-kun! I'm so sorry that you have to pay so much."

"It's nothing to worry about," said Neji, handing over the same amount of cash as Sasuke. The cashiers are girls so they stared at Sasuke and Neji.

"Thank you for shopping here! Come again! Cuties!!!" yelled the cashiers. Sakura and Tenten turned around.

"BACK OFF!!!" yelled Sakura and Tenten. And they headed out the mall, but then Sasuke stopped.

"Someone's jealous," said Neji.

"We're not," said the girls.

"Hold on guys, I'm buying something. It's going to be real quick. You guys go on ahead or something. Head off to the food court or something," said Sasuke.

"Okay, then. We're going to the food court," said Sakura. And so the three went to the food court leaving Sasuke behind. Sasuke went into the jewelry store and found the necklace, matching ring, and matching earrings he saw when he past by it earlier before he went to tell the others that he's buying something. The necklace was a 14c white gold diamond line with a pink sapphire 5-petaled Sakura flower in the middle outlined by tiny diamonds, surrounding the Sakura flower was more pink sapphires and diamonds hanging from the diamond line and from the Sakura flower, all about 1 inch long and a couple millimeters wide. The ring was also 14c white gold with a small 5-petaled Sakura flower in the middle with small diamonds professionally cut into the ring. The earrings, also 14c white gold, are dangling white diamonds about 1 and half inches down with a pink sapphire sakura petals hanging off the end. The pink sapphires the same color as Sakura's dress he just bought. (A/N: Very pretty if you imagine it. Totally I made the designs. Not on sale anywhere. If there is... oh well.)

"That would be a total of 4968 dollars and 98 cents, but since you are so cute. I'll pay 68 dollars and 98 cents for you, so that would be a total of 4900 dollars," said the worker, female as you can notice.

"Put it in a gift box."

"What color box and ribbon?"

"Red box, pink ribbon." Sasuke handed her the cash before she went and placed the jewelry into the box. Sasuke placed it box into his coat pocket and went towards the food court. He ate before the group went home.

"God! That was exhausting!" said Sakura stretching.

"Yep," agreed Tenten.

"More like torture," said the guys. The girls laughed.

"Because of the fan girls," said the girls.

"Of course." The girls laughed even more.

---------------------------------------------------------

Skipping to the time about couple hours before the dance...they don't have school that day. They just have to participate at the dance.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Tenten! Hurry and come here! I have to do your hair!!!" yelled Sakura. Tenten came running into the room Sakura was act. To be exact, 3rd floor room 5 on the right from the stairs.

"I'm here!"

"We only have just a few more hours!! SIT!" Tenten sat on the stool in front of the vanity mirror. "GUYS!! DON'T COME IN TILL I TELL YOU! I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT WANT TO GET DISTURBED! GOT IT?" yelled Sakura.

"YES!!" the guys yelled from the entertainment room on the second floor. To be exact, last room nearest to the stairs that lead to the third floor. (A/N: I haven't told you Sasuke's and Neji's room. Sasuke is 2nd floor, 3 rooms on the left on the east hallway if you go up the east stairs from the first floor. (There are 4 hallways on the 2nd and 3rd floor: North, East, South, and West I'll call them) Neji's is on the 3rd floor, 2nd room on the right from the only stairs that lead up towards the 3rd floor. Everything clear?)

Sakura undid Tenten's usual buns making it fall down to the middle of her back, and put on temporary highlights of some kinda dark blonde onto Tenten's hair. She then curled thin curls on the lower half of her hair. Tenten was reading a magazine, for some reason. After she curled it, she put some gel on it to make the curls last longer. Satisfied, she put Tenten's hair up with many light pink and white butterfly spring clips. Her hair was left hanging by the clips to the back of her neck, of course in thin curls. She let her bangs frame her face. Satisfied once again, she said, "Tenten! You look fabulous."

"Wow," said Tenten as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Be a hairdresser when you grow up."

"No way!" Sakura added Tenten her make-up, much to Tenten's disliking. Sakura looked at the time. "OH GOD! SASUKE! NEJI! IT'S ALREADY 6:00!!!!"

"WHAT!?" They started panicking. The guys changed into their tux on the second floor while the girls changed on the third. "AHH!! TENTEN! I STILL HAVEN'T DONE MY HAIR!!" Sakura quickly changed into her dark sakura pink dress and went to the same hair dressing vanity. She quickly brushed her hair, brought her long pink hair up just like Tenten's except not curled, clipped it with the same dark sakura pink flower clips on, pinned some of her bangs back with dark pink pins. She did her make-up. She slipped on those wristband-like sleeves. Satisfied with her look, Tenten was done dressing.

"Wow, you look beautiful Tenten!"

"Same with you! Well I'll be going down." And Tenten left.

"Sakura." Sakura turned to see Sasuke dress in a tux, no tie, the first 3 buttons of the shirt unbuttoned by the door.

"Oh hey, Sasuke. I'm almost done."

"Okay." Sasuke walked up to her. _You can do it. Give her the freakin' present already!_ "Sakura. Here." Sasuke handed her the red gift box wrapped with a pink silk ribbon.

"What's this?" asked Sakura.

"Just say it's a Christmas present."

"Well, thanks, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura as she untied the ribbon and opened the box revealing the pink sapphire Sakura necklace, ring, and earrings, while Sasuke notices that Sakura had just called him Sasuke-kun without the begging nonsense. "Wow...It's so pretty. And probably expensive. You don't have to give me a present."

"But I wanted to." Sasuke took the necklace and put it around Sakura's neck. Unknown to them, Tenten was taking pictures, flash-less. AGAIN! Neji was right next to her, wearing a tux the same style as Sasuke's.

"Tenten, are you going to send them to your grandparents again?" asked Neji.

"Yep. Shhh." Sasuke, after putting the necklace on her, he took the ring.

"This is not a proposal ring is it?"

"No."

"Good." Then Sasuke took Sakura's LEFT hand and put it on her LEFT RING finger. Once again Tenten took a picture.

"I have no idea how to put on the earrings..."

"It's fine, I can do it myself," Sakura said while she put on her new earrings. Then Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek, surprising him. Of course Tenten took a picture of that. "That's a little thank you gift," said Sakura. That is when Tenten and Neji quietly ran down to Neji's room near them. Tenten hid the camera under the bed. Sasuke and Sakura walked down the hallway and saw Neji and Tenten in Neji's room.

"Hurry guys. The dance is in less than a half hour," said Sakura. Sasuke and Neji went ahead downstairs to start the car. While the girls slowly walked.

"Sa-ku-raaaa," sang Tenten.

"What?"

"You got some explaining to do."

"What?"

"When you kissed Sasuke." Sakura immediately blushed.

"Um...t-that i-is l-like a l-little thank y-you for the g-gift."

"What gift?"

"The n-necklace, earrings, and ring."

"Proposal ring?"

"No."

"Okay..."

"Good luck with Sasuke!" said Tenten as she ran off towards the garage.

"H-Hey!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the school's huge gym/dance floor and stage**

The group arrived just in time and checked in with the teachers, so they wouldn't lose 20 percent of their grade. There was a live band playing onstage, playing some random Christmas songs and other various songs from rock, techno, to more randomness. People are dancing, talking, walking, more randomness. Then they spotted Naruto and Hinata at the food counters; of course Naruto eating ramen, wait there's no ramen at a formal party/dance. The girls dragged the guys towards them.

"Naruto! Hinata-chan!" yelled Sakura loud enough for them to hear and soft enough to attract less attention.

"Oh HEY! Sakura-chan! Tenten! Neji! Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto, who's wearing a regular tux similar to Sasuke's except w/o the black top, shirt un-tucked, the first two buttons unbuttoned.

"WoW. He RemEmBerS OuR NamEs," said Sasuke.

"What did you say?"

"P-please, s-stop f-fighting," stuttered Hinata, who's wearing a spaghetti strapped light purple dress that end at the ankles, beaded with purple beads forming flowers at the of her dress, a light lavender ribbon around her waist and her neck.

"Hinata! I love your dress," said Sakura.

"I l-like y-yours a-and T-Tenten's, t-too. I l-like y-your j-jewelry."

"You like it too? Sasuke-kun gave it to me," said Sakura smiling while blushing a bit.

"Since when do you call Sasuke, Sasuke-kun? Huh, Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"Well, since today."

"WELCOME TO THE WINTER DANCE..." the principal's voice blared through the speakers. "WE'RE GLAD THAT YOUR HERE. DO ANYTHING YOU WANT. NO FIGHTS. IF THERE IS REPORT THEM DIRECTLY TO ME. THAT IS IT! ENJOY!" Everybody was having a good time... etc...(A/N: I know I'm being lazy...) After Sasuke and Sakura decided to take a break from dancing. There a guy came up to them holding a tray of some drinks.

"Hey there. Would you two like some pop?"

"Sure," they both said. The guy handed Sakura one, and Sasuke one, and then left. While Sasuke and Sakura are drinking the drink, the guy went one to a girl with green eyes and red hair named Kimiko. Yes, THE Kimiko, president of the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club.

"You got the work done?"

"Yes. Put some sleeping drug in her drink."

"Thank you." Kimiko handed the guy some cash, and walked off.

"Sasuke, I'm going to take some fresh air okay?"

"Okay...you don't have your coat."

"I'll be fine. It's just a few seconds."

"Okay." Sakura left Sasuke behind and walked out the glass doors of the gym to a beautiful garden that's covered in snow. (A/N: This school is reallllllllly rich.) Sakura looked up at the darkening sky. Then suddenly, she felt dizzy. The next thing she knew was total blackness. In reality, she collapses onto the snow. That is when Kimiko appeared with some strong looking guys.

"Take her and follow me," she ordered the guys. Unknown to Kimiko and the guys, Sasuke's ring that was given to Sakura has slipped off her finger and onto the untouched snow. The same thing similar happened to Tenten, except the ring. Soon the guys realized that the girls are taking too long. Sasuke and Neji went to the garden, where the girls both said that they'd take some fresh air.

"Neji, have you seen Sakura?" asked Sasuke, meeting up with Neji at the garden.

"No...Have you seen Tenten?"

"No..Something strange is going on."

"Yea." When Sasuke turned his head, something gleamed. Sasuke turned towards the source and walked towards it. He bent down and saw...

"This is the ring I gave her!"

"I don't think she would leave it behind like this." Sasuke checked his surroundings. There were too many footprints. Most of them, not Sakura's high-heeled shoe size. Next to the ring, where he picked it up, seems to be a smeared imprint of Sakura. Next to it was, an imprint of something being dragged for some bit. And next to it was another imprint of a figure being dragged. Then it hit both of them.

"THEY'RE KIDNAPPED!"

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHAHAHA! I put a cliffy! Of course the next chapter will be about the outcome of the kidnap thing. Will Sasuke and Neji make it in time to save them, or will the secret come out when they tried to save them. Will they find them? Then, suddenly, an unknown enemy ambushed them using NINJA skills. Will they have to use their NINJA skills? ALL NEXT on the next chapter! Stay tuned! Oh yea. Check out my new fanfic! It's still SasSak and it's during the same time era as the manga and anime!

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5:Get Her Back! Kiss Ass!

**Bad Luck**

By: ShiokuXRose

Disclaimer: Everyone should know it by now...

Blah: Text

_Blah_: Thoughts

**Blah**: Inner voices/Flash backs

------------------------------------------------

**Yay! At long last! Chapter 5 is UP! This chapter to me, it's pretty cool. Thanks all who reviewed! You know who you are. I'm just too lazy to type anymore. This chapter is pretty long...This story isn't too bad to be deleted by Fanfiction right? Well anyways, on with the story. **

**Shioku: I'm back from the lame imaginary hospital trip! MUAHAHAHAHA! Now for Sasuke and Neji to save their lovely flower!!!**

**Sasuke and Neji: ...**

**Shioku: Wow, they aren't complaining. Maybe because they really want to save their precious girl. **

**Sasuke and Neji: Hn.**

**Shioku: Whatever. Now on with the STORY!**

**Sasuke and Neji: You already said that...**

**Shioku: Whatever...I know I haven't add anything about the MAIN Mission/Problem, but the situation will come up real real real soon. Now Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 5- Get Her Back! (Don't forget Kick Ass!)**

_Where could she be! Sakura don't get hurt. Who ever you are that kidnapped my Sakura, don't lay a finger on my Sakura!_ thought Sasuke and he, fustrated, ran away from the party, gripping the pink gold ring.

**"My Sakura did you say? I see that my influence has finally been working on you," **said Inner Sasuke.

_Just shut up! I have no time to argue! In a situation like this!_ For once Inner Sasuke shut his mouth obediently. Sasuke and Neji has split up about a few minutes ago searching, both with no luck. Sasuke took out his navy blue cell phone and dialed Neji's speed dial number.

"Sasuke? Any luck?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Do you have any clues on where they might be?"

"No..."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"AUUUGH! I CAN'T FRICKIN THINK IN THIS SITUATION!!!" (A/N: Wow he's really worried.) (S/N (Sasuke's Note): I am NOT worried. Don't you dare make me show more emotions!)(A/N: Too bad I already did! Deal with it. Back to story!)

"Sasuke! Calm down! For once you're not keeping your usual cool." Sasuke immediately calmed down. "Any suggestions?"

"... Hm...Who hates the girls the most?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's see, the day I asked Tenten to be my partner, someone overheard us. I think that girl's name was Yukina or something, the President of my fan club."

"...I'm trying to remember." Neji gave Sasuke a moment to think. "That's it! The time I got chased by fan girls, I was locked into a classroom with Sakura and there's no way out of the classroom except the window. We're on the second floor so I jumped down first. Then, the fan girls barged in, and pushed Sakura down the window. The girl who pushed Sakura, I believe was the President of my fan club. I don't know her name," Sasuke said clearly all in one breath.

"Okay...then that's it! The President of our fan clubs kidnapped Tenten and Sakura!" Sasuke began to run, but then stopped noticing that he doesn't know where to go.

"Ok where is the best spot they would be at?" asked Sasuke.

"Their meeting place?" suggested Neji.

"God how annoying. Do you know where that is?"

"I saw posters posted all over the school hallway saying Meeting for Uchimura Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji Fan Club. Somewhere like 2485 Leaf Street." (A/N: If this is your address, sorry. I just made it up. I know Leaf Street is a lame name. I just put down you know the leaf sign on the forehead protectors. And that makes Leaf Street.)

"Okay, I'm running! Meet you there!" Sasuke hung up the cell and began running all the way towards 2485 Leaf Street. It got pretty far away from his position, so he used his ninja speed and sped up. There, Sasuke and Neji met up at the front of this warehouse, decorated with signs saying Uchimura Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji Fan club. The guys sweat dropped. Who would put up signs to give away their position. They guys barged in. Surprisingly, not really, there were some guys that seem to be waiting for them to enter.

"Well, what do we have here. Some intruders," said the first guy, tall, tough looking, brown hair, and hazel eyes. Sasuke and Neji looked past the guy. They saw that the whole hallway down was door-less and filled with tough looking guys. They both smirked.

"This is nothing to worry about, right Neji?"

"This is going to be so hard!" said Neji, sarcastically.

"What? Come on guys. Let's kick their ass," said the same guy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry but you lame idiots can't kick our ass. But we can kick yours," said Sasuke, careful not to activate his bloodline limit in public. Neji was also careful not to activate his bloodline limit, since they can activate when they're angry.

"What did you say?" yelled the same guy while he and the guys charged. Sasuke merely dodged all of the browned haired guy's attack and punched him square in the face, actually lowering some of his power to not kill him but knock him unconscious. Neji was doing the same thing except hitting their pressure points when the guys fall into a vulnerable position. (A/N: It's pressure points not the chakra points.) Soon with most of the guys on the ground unconscious, the others decided to run away. But Sasuke was fast enough, of course, to catch one.

Gripping his collar rather harshly, Sasuke said, "Where are the girls!?" as he glared intensely, drilling invisible holes into the poor guy.

"Y-y-y-y-you m-m-m-mean a-a p-pink h-haired and a-a b-brown h-haired g-girl?"

"Yes!"

"I-I d-don't k-know. I-I was o-only a-asked t-to guard the f-front."

"Damn." Sasuke dropped the guy as he hurried out the front door, probably going to cry to his mom.

"Let's hurry and search every door." And so they ran through all hallways and rampaged all the rooms searching for the girls. All empty, except for a few random boxes. Then they turned the next corner. There was only one more door left, before it leads to the deep corridors of the maze of the warehouse. They opened the door, and stepped inside. The room was pitch black then, suddenly the lights flicked on revealing boxes and more boxes. Then, about 30 more tough looking guys stepped out from behind the boxes. (A/N: Where does the fan girls get all this phone numbers of this many tough guys!) Then, somewhere above, a voice ranged.

"Hello there! Neji-kun!" Yukina yelled sweetly, yet evilly. Sasuke and Neji looked up. There stood, on top of some large wooden stable crates, Yukina and Tenten, tied up and unconscious. Yukina's loyal club of about 100 Neji fan girls stood there too. (A/N: Yea, the rooms are pretty big.) Don't forget the rest of the Neji fan girls aren't here because they have something else to attend to, and some of them are still in the hospital after the girls beat them up at the mall.

"Tenten!" yelled Neji.

"Humph! Now here I have all these people here to greet you and all you say is Tenten. Come on say Yuki-chan! Oh and this is only between Neji-kun and I, so Sasuke get outta here and find your Sakura before she gets killed!" yelled Yukina. (A/N: The killed part is just a threat so don't flame me or anything. Playing with fire is bad!) Sasuke left Neji; he knew that Neji could handle the guys. "Now all better!"

"Release Tenten, unless you want to get hurt."

"Wow! I'm so scared. I really can't believe that you beat up all those guys out there. I absolutely love you! But if you want to get Tenten, you have to be my boyfriend or else Tenten goes bye bye!" Yukina smiled in a sweet way but evilly when she placed a pocketknife near Tenten's throat. (A/N: Once again this is a threat. Don't flame me!) "Now I want to see Tenten with a horrified face." Yukina motioned one of her loyal minions err fan member to grab the bucket filled with ice cold freezing water and poured it over Tenten. Then immediately Tenten woke up. The first thing she said was...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE ROPES!" yelled Tenten with a completely calm face; her new dress drenched with water and clinged onto her skin and not to mention the dress is mostly white, making Neji slightly blush. Her hair messed up in a cute way.

"Darn it! You didn't have a horrified face on!" said Yukina. She pulled out the pocketknife and pulled it closer to Tenten's throat. Still, Tenten had the calm face. Neji knew that she has katana to spar with Sakura, and she'd get cuts along the way.

"Of course I would have a calm face. Like this is the first time I got into a lame situation like this."

"So what are you going to do huh? Neji-kun? Go on and say be my boyfriend or your girlfriend dies." Tenten's eyes widened. She looked towards Neji, but he had this emotionless face, but she can tell that he had this worried look in his eyes. She had to do something fast. Tenten muttered softly, "Nawanuke no Jutsu." so that the people around her didn't hear it. Since Neji was a ninja, have better hearing than normal humans, heard what she said and was slightly surprised and confused. Tenten got free of the rope and pushed the pocketknife out of Yukina's hands and threw it out the window, shattering it.

"W-what?" Yukina looked dumbfounded. "How'd you get out of the rope? Seize her! Don't let her get near Neji-kun!" The fan girls surrounded Tenten while the guys surround Neji. "WHY ARE YOU TWO SO CALM!?" yelled Yukina obviously not liking the turn out.

"Here's your answer," Tenten and Neji said. Immediately after they said it, they started beating them up. Less than a minute later, the girls are down. Of course being the more girly girl type, the fan girls are down because they have no idea how to fight, except cat scratch.

"Neji-kun? Do you need help?" asked Tenten, smiling. Before Neji could even open his mouth to speak, Tenten had already begun kicking ass. Yukina just stared in awe. She just can't believe that Tenten took down 100 girls ALONE in less than a minute! And she still had the guts to fight the GUYS! (A/N: GO TENTEN!!!) Tenten managed to fight through the crowd towards Neji. They were fighting back to back now. "Hey Neji-kun. You're not hurt are you?"

"Not one scratch on me."

"What are you guys waiting for! Get them!" shrieked Yukina.

"Here they come, you ready? _Ten-chan_?" asked Neji, with a smirk.

"Of course, Neji-kun." The remaining number of guys charged. But then in a blink of an eye, the two of them disappeared. Neji and Tenten were using their ninja speed, but Neji didn't know Tenten was using it, and Tenten didn't know that Neji was using it. (A/N: So the secret is yet, not out.) The guys got confused and looked around. Then one by one, they were knocked unconscious. They were to late to notice what was going on. Yukina was scared now since they both are now glaring at her, mostly Neji. Neji's Byakugan's vein almost popped out but gladly he stopped it in time.

"Guys get up!" Yukina backed up a scared that she would get hurt. Tenten walked up towards Yukina, but was stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Neji.

"You can leave her alone."

"Why can't I kick her ass?"

"You already kicked enough. I don't want you in jail. Let's hurry and find Sasuke and Sakura."

"Aww...you're so sweet Neji-kun." They started to walk away from Yukina and out the door.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE," yelled Yukina, but was too scared to go down and chase after them because the two of them alone defeated over 100 people in so little time. Right before Tenten and Neji walked out of the room, Tenten spotted something shiny on the floor a little ways from the door sticking out of a box.

---------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile with Sasuke**

Sasuke left Neji behind to deal with Yukina to get Tenten back. Sasuke went to the only direction left to find Sakura, which was the warehouse main garage filled with boxes stacked high and not to mention large. Sakura could be anywhere! Sasuke walked straight. Using the ninja enhanced hearing, he heard footsteps from behind. He slightly turned his head. Then more guys surrounded him in a full circle.

"Well well. What do we have here. Another welcoming party," said Sasuke smirking. "This is going to be some nice exercise." Of course being Sasuke that he was beat them to a pulp. Sasuke continued searching, so far no luck. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Kimiko! Release MUMPH!" It seems like someone covered the speaker's mouth.

"Shut up! Someone might hear you!" Sasuke walked towards the sound. "Aiee! Eww! You bit me!" There was a slap. Sasuke saw a large group of guys and a large group of girls. More like 50 hired to kick ass guys, and about 130 fan girls. More fan girls showed up here than Neji's. Maybe because some of them didn't get beaten up at the mall.

"Kimiko! You bitch!" Sasuke clearly recognized the voice.

"Release Sakura now!" Sasuke said in a deep threatening nearly emotionless voice. Everyone turned to towards him. Some making way for the President Kimiko to see.

"Oh hi there Sasuke-kun!!" Kimiko say in a ridiculous high pitched annoying voice. Next to Kimiko, on the floor tied up with a little soft pink mark on her left cheek, was Sakura. (A/N: The slap didn't hurt much to Sakura.)

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was surprised that Sasuke had found her.

"So Sasuke-kun. We make a deal. You become my boyfriend from now on and the girl goes free."

"Sasuke-kun! Don't!"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sasuke kept silent and then smirked. For a second, he had thought he had heard Sakura say "Nawanuke no Jutsu." Then, he smirked and answered, "That's a no."

"If that's a no, then, bye bye to your girlfriend." Kimiko pulled out a switch pocketknife and turned around towards Sakura. But Sakura was there, but the ropes are. "Where did she go?" Everyone turned towards Kimiko.

"Looking for me?" Everyone turned around. They saw Sakura right next to Sasuke.

"How'd you get there?" asked Kimiko.

"Simple. I got out of the ropes. Then quietly without being noticed, walked towards Sasuke, when you two are talking."

"Why you little! Get her!" yelled Kimiko, just like Yukina, not liking the whole situation. The total of 180 people started to surround the two. Sasuke and Sakura are now back to back.

"Should we fight?" asked Sakura.

"Is there another way?"

"No." Then they charged towards the people in front of them at the same time. Sakura kicked a guy in the gut hard, making him fall down in pain. She then punched a girl square in the face and then kicked another guy flying towards some other people making them all fall down. Sasuke punched a guy in the face making him fly at some other people, then swept some people making them trip in the process continued by another kick to the next guy standing. They both jumped back to the back-to-back position.

"This isn't getting anywhere."

"We can't keep on going without making them dead or unconscious or something! There's too many at once!" yelled Sakura. Then one guy charged, one unlucky guy there. He got punched by Sakura and Sasuke, both in the eye. That's two black eyes for you. Happy birthday! Sakura and Sasuke kicked him aside. Wow first, they were talking in unison. Now, they are even moving in unison! They both kicked the kicked the next two people, punched them in the face, both flying towards other making them get knocked out.

"We're moving in unison..." said Sakura. Both punched the next person, switched places and swept their feet making the guy's head hit the floor. "We're moving in unison again... Are we telepathically connected?"

"Don't ask me." Soon they knocked out over 100 people. But it seems that more and more are comming, never ending. There seems to be more than 200 more people. "Let's just charge for the door, Sakura."

"Good idea." They both knocked the people out of the way at the SAME TIME! God, there's enough unison stuff going around already. Stop it! Finally they reached the exit of the warehouse garage. Running towards the front exit where Sasuke and Neji came from with the fan girls and guys behind them, they met up with Neji and Tenten.

"Good, Sasuke. You found Sakura," said Neji.

"Just run! They keep on getting reinforcements!" said Sasuke pointing towards the direction where he and Sakura came from. There was a rampaging herd of people running towards them.

"Oh good lord!"

"Sakura here! I found this," said Tenten handing over Sakura the object she found earlier. (Recap: It's the item she saw, something shiny that was sticking out of a box.) It was a sword. Sakura unsheathed it. It was a good sword. A samurai sword to be exact. It was shiny excellent quality steel, perfect lining difference between the black and white steel. Sakura loved it.

"Tenten, can I keep this?"

"Enough of this talk. Use _**it**_ if you want to get out of here fast!"

"Huh? Oh." Sakura knew what she meant so she turned around and faced the stampeding herd. She brought her legs apart, both hands on the hilt of the sword in front of her, the sword was nearly invisible in front of her since she turned the sword to it's not too visible side (not the side where you can see both colors of the blade). The sword was not really thick so she can basically look through it as if it weren't even there. "You guys run ahead." Tenten grabbed Neji's and Sasuke's sleeve. She didn't want the guys to know about the secret so he dragged them away. But Sasuke stopped.

"What are you doing Sasuke!? Let's get out of here," asked Tenten.

"I just can't leave Sakura here! Besides wielding a sword can kill someone in the process. I don't want Sakura in jail!" They were still in the same hallway, afraid that they might know the secret, she tugged at his sleeve. But he wouldn't budge. "Let go of me!" But Tenten didn't. Then something caught his attention making him stop moving, along with the others. The samurai sword that Sakura was wielding swirled with light blue chakra. Sasuke and Neji are confused. How would she know how to use chakra when she's just an ordinary human? The fan girls and the guys stopped running towards them when they saw that Sakura's sword was swirled with some strange light.

"What are you doing!?" they asked since they don't even know what chakra is.

"Humph." Sakura brought the sword towards her right side, turning it slightly, and chakra still flowing through the sword. She swiftly swung the sword to her other side while whispering, "Fusajin no Jutsu." There was a gust of wind, and dust flew towards the fan girls and guys, making them stop, totally giving Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji enough time to run. Sakura turned around. She saw Tenten desperately tugging at the guys to move, Sasuke was looking at her intensely.

"How did you do that? Where did you learn, Fusajin no Jutsu?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh...um...t-that? I-I found this book. And it teaches you how to do it. I learned it a long time ago."

"I've read that only ninjas can do that." _Oh shit _though Sakura.

"Well, I don't know how I did it. Tenten tried, but she couldn't. I think I'm the only who can do it with a sword."

"Well, do you know what the blue stuff that was around the sword called?" asked Sasuke.

"Um...no."

"I thought I heard you say Nawanuke no Jutsu earlier. Did you?"

"Yeah, I heard Tenten say that too," said Neji.

"Nawanuke no Jutsu. We're not ninjas so how are we able to do that?"

"Already then, let's just get out of here."

_Phew!_

**"Phew! You almost lost it there, girl."**

_Ya. Hope he doesn't ask me more._

**"Pay attention next time!"**

_Alright alright._

The group exited and headed home and skipped the dance since it's already like almost 11:30. The party should be over by the time they got back.

_Did she really do Fusajin no Jutsu using chakra or is it my imagination? Did she really use Nawanuke no Jutsu?_ thought Sasuke.

**"This time I'm positive that she's Haruno Sakura not Harushino Sakura. She did a NINJA technique using CHAKRA! Like there's ONLY 3 letters difference in her last name. See Haruno and Harushino. Just the SHI in Harushino! Just like your new last name. You just add the MUR making Uchimura. Wait. Add the H back in!"**

_Now that I think about it she might be the one I have to kill._

**"If I were you, wait I am you. I would not kill her if she were Haruno Sakura. Dude! She's our girlfriend. Who would kill their own girlfriend!"**

_She was never our girlfriend. _

**"Whatever, just don't kill her. I know you like her."**

_WHAT!?_

**"You like her."**

_I don't like her._

**"You're in denial."**

_I'm not!_ Sasuke kicked Inner Sasuke knocked him unconscious in the pressure point pretty hard...ouch.

----------------------------------------------

The group was pretty much walking home. It was already midnight. No one is out on the streets now. They were silently walking, peacefully. Did I say peaceful? Yeah right! They're being attacked by somebody in a cloak for god's sake! The guy in the cloak threw a kunai from the tree he was standing at. It was directed towards Sakura. Clink!

"You better watch out, Sakura," said Sasuke, gripping the kunai he just caught. Sakura nodded. There seems to be a note attached. Tenten and Neji looked at the direction where the kunai had come from. They looked at the tree and everywhere near it. But nothing was found. _That was one hell of a nice ambush! Lame one if I'd say so. Only a kunai with a note. I don't think that is even considered as an ambush!_ thought Sakura. Sasuke unrolled the note that was attached to the kunai.

It said:_ Better watch out whom you're dealing with. _

"What the hell is up with that?" asked Sakura.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Sasuke.

"Whatever. Let's just get home already." _I was about to catch that kunai. But Sasuke had to catch that. How did you do that? That kunai was thrown with lots of force too and was comming at me really fast. Just how did he catch that?_

**"Considering that his name is almost like Uchiha Sasuke. Uchimura and Uchiha. Just add the MUR and take away the second H. He just might be the one we have to kill. Wait. NOOO! I do not want to kill him! He's too cute! And Hot! And everything about him is nice and cool!"**

_Whatever._

**"Don't whatever me! I know you like him!"**

_WHAT!? I don't!_

**"You're in denial."  
**

_I am NOT! _The group reached their home. Wait. More like the guys' home. _What a day... I need sleep!_ Sakura groaned. She's totally annoyed that she got kidnapped, had to do some fighting, walking some miles, now finally reaching home after some hours. The girl's dresses had dried by then.

"Yay! We're finally home!" Sakura yawned. "I'm going to bed." Sasuke followed Sakura up the stairs while Tenten and Neji used the elevator towards the third floor. _It's such a pain running and fighting in high heels, and walking for a long time!_ Sakura was about to change out of her dress until Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ten-chan, you're getting the camera again!"_ Wait; did I just call her Ten-chan again?_ thought Neji.

"Awww. How sweet of you, calling me Ten-chan. I like it!" Neji blushed. "Now for the camera. I bet I can get some pictures."

"Can that camera even take a _clear_ picture even though it's flash-less?"

"Yes, it's the newest brand around made by me, myself, and I. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neji just sweat dropped. Tenten walked down the stairs quietly with Neji following behind.

----------------------------------------------

"Is there anything you need, Sasuke?" Sakura turned around, asking. Even though it's kinda dark, Sakura can see that Sasuke's slightly blushing.

"Um...you dropped this when you were kidnapped."

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke smirked.

"Um...Before I give you the ring...I have a question to ask you." By now, Tenten and Neji are next to the doorway of Sasuke and Sakura's bedroom. DUN DUN DUN! Tenten prepared the camera.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" _Why am I automatically adding the suffix? Am I falling for him?_ thought Sakura.

**"It's all my doing and you are falling for him. Now pay attention to Sasuke-kun!"** said Inner Sakura.

"So um...Sakura, I want y-you to be...Um..how should I say it." (A/N: He's nervous...)

"Just say it." Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Um...I want you to be my girlfriend. Do you accept?" Sasuke managed to say it out, clearly.

"Wh-what?" Sakura blushed and tried to hide it but Sasuke saw it through the dark. Sasuke smirked while wrapping his arms around her waist making a hug.

"Yes! Perfect shot!" whispered Tenten. "Muahahahahaha." Neji sweat dropped.

"So do you accept being my girlfriend? Hm?"

"Um..." Sakura doesn't really know how to react. She's blushing. Sasuke leaned in for a kiss. Surprisingly to Sasuke, Sakura kissed back. Sakura then, broke the kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," smirked Sasuke, while Sakura blushed, and he kissed again.

"Yes! Another perfect shot! Muahahahahahahahahaha!" Neji sweat dropped. He can't believe that Sasuke and Sakura haven't even found out that they are there after the laughs Tenten did.

**"Yes! I'm kissing Sasuke-kun! Wait! It's him kissing me! Go me! Yea!"** Sasuke ended the kiss, and smirked. Sakura was blushing.

"I-I'm going to change." She quickly headed towards the bedroom's bathroom. Sasuke went towards another bathroom to change, brushed his teeth, and the rest of the daily night routine.

**"Yay! You admitted that you like Sakura and even went ahead and asked her to be your girlfriend. Now ask her out for a date like boyfriend and girlfriend should do!"**

_God! When do you shut up!_

**"I'm just so happy. You still haven't asked her to be your future bride."**

_WHAT!? I'm only frickin 17!_

**"I said FUTURE! For a genius, you're pretty dumb."**

"God! Neji quick! Outta here," whispered Tenten.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh...um..Since tomorrow's vacation and so late, we decided to just stay up watching movies or something," Tenten quickly made an excuse quickly.

"You're still in a dress, and Neji's still in a tux."

"That...well...I feel too lazy to change. So come down if you want," Tenten said walking away. Then, Neji followed, trying not to act too suspicious.

"Sakura! Tenten, Neji, and I are going down watching movies the whole rest of the night. Are you comming?" Sasuke asked while walking towards the bathroom door Sakura was in. Then the door swung open.

"I'm going!" Sakura only managed to unclip all the clips out of her hair and brushed it.

"What? You're not going to change?"

"No! The movies going to start by then!" said Sakura and barged out of the room and raced down the stairs towards the mansion sized entertainment room on the first floor. So Sasuke decided to not change and went to watch movies. Who cares if this tux gets dirty. He'll just buy another one. When he came down, Tenten and Neji already prepared popcorn, pop, and other snacks.

"Guys, what movie are we watching?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing lame, nothing seasonal," replied Neji. The girls looked at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing seasonal and it's close to Christmas!"

"Whatever. Just watch anything..." (A/N: I'm not going to bother typing down the names of the movies.) Sakura sat on the corner couch along with Sasuke next to her. (A/N: Not the small kind of corner couch. The large family-size with 3 seats then a corner seat, then 3 more seats. Get the idea?) Tenten sat on the large puffy soft beanbag couch while Neji sat next to it on another beanbag couch. They watched and watched...and yeah watched until they got sleepy and fell asleep. That's like around hm...around 6:47 AM. Lovely! Sasuke and Sakura are sleeping next to each other. How cute! Sasuke had one arm slung over her waist while Sakura gripped a gentle hold of some fabric of Sasuke's tux, snuggling close to his chest. Neji made a comfortable position on the beanbags with an arm slung over Tenten's shoulders. Tenten was beside him, head on his chest, an arm wrapped around Neji's waist. Awww... if only the fan girls are here burning with jealously!! Wait. Is it that them outside the window? It seems that the fan girls has busted the Iron Gate... wonder how'd they do that? Now they've surrounded the huge mansion and banging on the doors and windows trying to get in.

Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What the hell?" Sasuke woke up after Sakura moved.

"What's the matter?"

"Noth-...wait! What's that noise?" She heard pounding then, some glass shattering, and squealing. "Guys! Wake up!" yelled Sakura as she shook Tenten while Sasuke shook Neji.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" asked Tenten, lazily.

"Someone barged into the mansion!" This caught their attention. Neji and Tenten bolted straight up. From under the couch, Tenten pulled out two katana.

"We have nothing to fear! Muahahahahaha!" said Tenten. They sweat dropped. (A/N: Tenten is laughing evilly a lot...) She handed Sakura one of the two katana. The girls straightened their dresses. The four walked out and past the counter. There was the kunai holster there and Sakura took it. They came to the room where a window was shattered.

"What is going on here!?" yelled Sasuke!

"Ohayo! Sasuke-kun!" chirped Kimiko. (The fan girls are here and so are Kimiko and Yukina.)

"Ohayo! Neji-kun!" Yukina said. Then they realized something.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOWLIFE DOING IN MY SASUKE-KUN'S MANSION!" yelled Kimiko while Yukina yelled, "WHAT ARE IS THAT BITCH DOING AT MY NEJI-KUN'S MANSION!"

"Simple. WE LIVE HERE LOWLIVES AND BITCHES!" Sakura and Tenten yelled. Sakura bickered with Kimiko while Tenten yelled at Yukina.

"KIMIKO YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BOYFRIEND YOURS! HE'S MINE!!!" yelled Sakura.

"WHAT!!? SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME SASUKE-KUN'S GIRLFRIEND AND SINCE WHEN DID I ALLOW YOU TO LIVE IN THEIR HOUSE!?" yelled Kimiko.

"YOU EVEN ADMITTED THAT I'M SASUKE-KUN'S GIRLFRIEND LAST NIGHT! REMEMBER, DUMBASS AND ME LIVING HERE IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!" Kimiko didn't know that one of her once said words would backfire.

"BUT I STILL DON'T ACCEPT YOU BEING MY SASUKE-KUN'S GIRLFRIEND SINCE I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Now let's see what Tenten and Yukina are yelling about.

"YUKINA! GO GET ANOTHER DAMN LIFE. WAIT! SINCE YOU ARE SO BAD YOU HAVE TO BE STUCK IN HELL!" yelled Tenten.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU BEING MY NEJI-KUN'S GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Yukina.

"WHAT ARE YOU JEALOUS OR SOMETHING!?"

"NO WE ARE JUST PLAIN MAD!"

"THAT SOUND LIKE JEALOUSY TO ME! ARE YOU A DUMBASS OR WHAT! CAN'T EVEN TELL YOUR DAMN FEELINGS APART!" Sasuke and Neji plugged their ears. The other fan girls are supporting their boss by yelling at Sakura and Tenten. Like hell, they are so loud that the whole neighborhood woke. Just kidding. Their neighbors yelled something like, "SHUT THE F-UP!"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" yelled Sasuke and Neji. They all turned their heads towards their heads towards them.

"Don't tell me it's really true," said Kimiko and Yukina.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU START CALLING PEOPLE YOUR BOYFRIEND WITHOUT THE BOY EVEN ACCEPTING THE DAMN OFFER OF BEING THEIR BOYFRIEND!" Sasuke and Neji yelled.

"SAKURA IS MY GIRLFRIEND! HOW? BECAUSE I ASKED HER!" yelled Sasuke.

"TENTEN IS MY GIRLFRIEND! BECAUSE I ASKED HER THE DAY SHE MOVED HERE!" yelled Neji. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and smirked.

"So Sasuke, since when did you even know how to ask a girl to be your girlfriend. From what I know, that is the first time you even asked one and asking one to be their partner for a party, and went out with one. I think the first time you kissed Sakura was your first kiss," said Neji.

"So Neji, since when did YOU even know how to ask a girl to be your girlfriend. From what I know, that is the first time you even asked one and asking one to be their partner for a party, and went out with one. I think the first time you kissed Tenten was your first kiss, too," said Sasuke. Then they heard some BANG CRASH CLINK CHANG BAM! Sakura and Tenten are using the sheath to hit the fan girls while the fan girls are trying to hit the girls. Still of course they're no match for Sakura and Tenten. Sasuke and Neji let the girls have their fun. What kind of boyfriend are they, aren't they suppose to protect their girlfriends? The two girls finally unsheathed their katana and the fan girls backed up.

"Get out of here unless you want you skin scarred for life!" The fan girls backed up out of the house.

"N-no fair! You have weapons! You're not suppose to have weapons at your house!"

"It's called the right to bear arms! And we are legally licensed to own and use these swords! Besides, aren't you not suppose to barge into someone else's home without permission? NOW GET OUT!" The fan girls scurried out chased by Sakura and Tenten. Sakura notices the kunai holster she had with her and took a kunai out. She threw it and it hit the tree next that was just a foot from Kimiko and Yukina, who immediately stopped dead in their tracks.

"Before you leave. I suggest you stop stalking, barging, and quit bothering us unless you really want to be to get hurt, and I'll go to Jiraiya-sama and tell him everything you did from stalking to kidnapping to nearly killing us to barging into someone else's home nearly 7 in the morning! GOT THAT!?" yelled Sakura.

"Y-yes." The girls ran for the front Iron Gate again, then Sakura threw another kunai and it hit a brick near the gate.

"Oh and GIVE US MONEY FOR REPAIR NOW!! OR GET HURT!!" Since Sakura was like far far away from them, the fan girls hit a run. Bad choice. They turned a corner and ran for like only 10 more seconds before Sakura appeared in front of them, making them stop. "You're the ones who broke it, not me," said Sakura as she brought out her hand. The fan girls turned around, but were stopped when Tenten was there.

"O-okay." Yukina gave Sakura some money guessing the average amount of money needed to be repaired.

"Thank you." Sakura went and walked past them. Along the way, a random fan girl placed her leg out meant to trip Sakura at the very last second. Sakura expected it and saw it so she kicked her, hard, after she stuck out her leg.

"Don't even THINK about tripping me," said Sakura as she looked down at the girl she kicked, who fell over from pain. "If you really want to hurt me, join the annual Konoha High Tournament this spring. I'll tell the Principal that I accept any offer of more than one against me as long as the field is large enough. Well? Kimiko and Yukina? Do you accept? Kimiko's team against me and Yukina's team against Tenten."

"I accept it, good idea, Sakura," said Tenten.

"WE ACCEPT! RIGHT GIRLS?" yelled Kimiko and Yukina.

"YES!"

"Good! See you then. Hope you don't end at the hospital."

"Let's see you in the hospital Miss All Confident! You said you'd accept any offer of more than one against you, so I will ask the WHOLE ENTIRE Uchimura Sasuke Fan Club members at you! Then, we'll definitely see you in the hospital."

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck with that."

"What! You have no heart!"

"You have no heart. Can't even tell the difference between one-sided love and real love. Lowlife."

"WHAT!?" Kimiko was about to lift her fist and charge at Sakura, but was interrupted.

"Like I said and you promised, save the fight till spring, dumbass," and with that Sakura and Tenten left.

"GIRLS! WHATEVER HAPPENS, WE MUST DEFEAT THEM AT THE TOURNAMENT! GOT IT!?" yelled the Presidents with fire burning in their eyes.

"YES!"

---------------------------------------------------

Nothing much happened, except they went to Hinata's birthday party on the 27th of December. Everything was peaceful because the fan girls kept their promise and doing whatever. Probably, Kimiko and Yukina went to a martial arts club to learn martial arts to beat Sakura and Tenten. They went on dates sometimes double dates or triple dates with Naruto and Hinata. Now that winter break is over class is now beginning!! Yay!!...Err did I say something wrong? Anyways, they're back at classroom 1-D, waiting for late as usual Kakashi-sensei to arrive. Right now, even though the Presidents of the Fan Clubs aren't arguing at Sakura or Tenten, the classroom is as noisy as ever.

"Ahem! Sorry, I had to help this old lady cross th-

"LIAR!!!!!"

"Okay, now I'm serious. Ahem! May I ask why Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, and few others in this class why you didn't attend through all of the Winter Event Dance?" asked Kakashi.

"It's because Tenten and I got _kidnapped_ by some certain _people_," answered Sakura. That caught the whole classes' attention and all eyes were on the four.

"And Neji and I went in search for them," Sasuke added.

"Interesting, may I hear the details?"

"_Of course_," the four answered with an evil tone.

"We were having fun at the dance, of course. We went to get a drink. Then, we got a drink probably sent by one of Kimiko's people. My drink has a sleeping potion in it and I purposely drank it even when I can sense the potion in it. So I let myself go outside towards the garden, slipped the ring I'm wearing off onto the snow purposely. Tenten had a drink with potion too, and came where I went. And so we let ourselves faint and get kidnapped. We want to see who did it," began Sakura. The Presidents of the clubs stiffened.

"Then Neji and I noticed that they are taking a long time, so we went and check it out. I found the ring on the snow, realizing that they're kidnapped, we began to panic. Of course, not knowing the situation. We searched all over town. Then, we started discussing on phone while running around looking. Then, we decided to check out our fan club's meeting area. Since they hate Sakura and Tenten the most, we think that's our best spot to check next," Sasuke continued.

"We were met by hmm...around 30 guys there waiting for us at the front door. They wouldn't let us through so we beat them up. Some ran and Sasuke caught one asking them if Sakura and Tenten are there. After he answered, we are positive that they're there. So we went and searched every room, every hall. Then with one room left, we went in. We saw Tenten there tied up, about 30 guys there to guard. My fan girls are there about 100, and also Yukina," Neji said Yukina with a harsh tone and glared at her.

"Wow! Yukina you get a detention. Wait, more like let's let Jiraiya decide since this deals with kidnap-" Kakashi was interrupted.

"We're not done!"

"Oh sorry, do please continue."

"Yukina asked Sasuke to leave and he did. She then splashed Tenten with water, which was really mean. Then she got a knife and threaten me to say that I'll be her girlfriend or Tenten will die."

"WHAT!? A KNIFE! YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL FOR ATTEMPTING TO KILL SOMEONE!" yelled Kakashi.

"WE'RE NOT DONE!!"

"THERE'S MORE!?"

"Tenten got out of the ropes somehow and grabbed the knife and threw it out of the window and started running. Then Yukina ordered the fan girls and the guys to surround us and attack us. Tenten defeated all 100 girls in less than a minute. Th-"

"LESS THAN A MINUTE! WOW!!" yelled a random student.

"NO INTERRUPTING!"

"Of course! There's a big difference since I am a black belt and the fan girls don't even know how to fight, probably not even cat scratch. So then I helped Neji take on the guys. We beat them up. Then we left Yukina behind who was too scared to get down and fight. Lame. And I thought I'd finally get to get her after all she'd done," Tenten continued. Yukina was mad. She was losing her popularity bit by bit every second. "We went to find Sasuke and Sakura."

"Now my side of the story. The only room left was the main garage section of the warehouse we're in. I got attacked by more guys. Then I heard some shouting, and that's where I found Sakura. Same thing with Neji, Kimiko threatened to kill Sakura unless I say that I'll be your boyfriend," Sasuke said and glared at Kimiko.

"KIMIKO TOO!? NOW THAT'S IT! I'M SENDING BOTH OF YOU TO JIRAIYA AND HE WILL MAKE THE DECISION! SENDING YOU TO COURT!" yelled Kakashi.

"NO INTERRUPTING!"

"So then, I answered no. Sakura got out of the ropes even though they were tied pretty well. Then, Kimiko ordered her fan club and the guys to attack us. We got surrounded. We were in a worse situation than Neji and Tenten's. We beat up like over 200 people but they keep on comming and comming. I wonder how'd they get this many people. Oh yeah, basically this whole school's girls are there."

"I wonder why so many girls are missing at the dance," a random guy said.

"WE SAID NO INTERRUPTING AND NO INTERRUPTING UNLESS YOU WANT US TO BEAT YOU UP TOO!" They went quiet.

"So we fought our way out towards the exit and met Neji and Tenten along the way. Tenten was holding a sword," said Sasuke.

"I found the sword on the way out of the room I was tied up in, I gave that to Sakura," said Tenten.

"So I took the sword, and use a technique on them. So they'd end up in dust. And it bought us enough time to run safely out. Then we went home," finished Sakura.

"Interesting story," said Kakashi clapping. The rest of the class joined, except the fan girls of course. "This was a wonderful story of the prince saving the princess, sniff," said Kakashi. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten sweat dropped.

"There's more Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. The class became quiet and listened. "The fan girls barged into our house. And we drove them out. I said that if they really want to revenge, then participate in the annual Konoha Tournament. I also said that I'd accept any offer of more than one, don't care how many as long as there's room, against me. They accepted. And so don't put them in jail until then."

"If that is what you want fine."

"I'd already ask Jiraiya-sama to add the new rules that only apply to Tenten and I and the Fan Clubs. So Kimiko and Yukina, gather as many brave people that doesn't fear going to the hospital. We don't care if you include guys."

"Why you!" Kimiko and Yukina clenched their fist. Since they're in school they can't fight.

"You brought it on yourself!" The four girls glared.

"Enough with this stuff now! Start reading page 201 in your SCIENCE BOOK NOW!" said Kakashi. At the end of the day, Kakashi received flyers and slips for the Tournament.

Here are the rules:

1. Be absolutely fair, unless the principal says so.

2. No killing

3. No weapons unless both sides accept using them.

4. Don't spill too much blood.

5. To win- one must be unconscious, one admitted defeat, or when one is unable to continue in anyway.

6. To lose- Unconscious, admit defeat, unable to continue, ring outs.

7. New Rule! Which applies to only Harushino Sakura, Tenten, and the Uchimura Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji Fan Clubs- The Fan Clubs can bring as many people as they want to, doesn't matter what gender, vs. against Sakura or Tenten. (Don't worry the field is large enough for over about 10000 people. So ring outs for 1v1 are rare.

Prize:

Overall- 4 tickets to a 5-star hot springs and inn for a week with no homework.

1st prize- Male Division- 1 ticket to the same hot springs for a week, no homework. Female Division- Same.

Date: March 26

Trip to Hot Springs: March 27- April 2

Other info:

Bring Family and Friends to watch! Absolute awesome 2 rounds of some large number of people against one! Since the information about the large uneven number battle between, those battles and the others will be airing on TV LIVE! Some helicopters will be flying to analyze all rounds because of the vast tournament grounds. Come and enjoy!

"So Sasuke-kun? Neji? Are you two joining?" asked Sakura.

"Of course!" they both answered.

------------------------------------------------

**Skipping to the Tournament!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere on Earth- The Vast Tournament Grounds That Can Fit About 10000 People!!!!!**

_"Thank you for joining us. We are now broadcasting LIVE at Konoha High's newest largest Tournament grounds. Today's event is Konoha High Annual Tournament with two special rounds! Isn't it amazing!? Two girls fighting individually against a large group. Dare I say, one versus over 2000 people! Those two girl's names are Harushino Sakura and Tenten. Stay tuned when the special rounds come up!"_ said the game person that says the stuff for the TV. (A/N: What do you call them again? Italics are the words the reporter/whatever you call them are saying.)_ "Also! There might be a chance where they use weapons! Only if both sides accept using them. Over 1000 people joined! Wonder who will be the overall victor? Who will be the top of their Division! 1st Division, Boys vs. Boys. 2nd Division, Girls vs. Girls. Then finally the two girls that will be fighting individually against a large group of both genders! Then the overall winner match to claim being the best of them all!"_

"So Sasuke-kun? You ready?" asked Sakura. She was wearing a sleeveless dark shirt, short white shorts with a skirt with slits at the sides with a buckle near the point of the slits over it, wristbands over her elbows, and some bandages over her lower legs as fashion. Sasuke was wearing the same outfit as the battle against Gaara in the Chunin Exams. (A/N: I'm not bothering to describe it. I'm too lazy.)

"Of course, you have the weapons you need?"

"Got my katana."

"Put why did you bring a household Chinese fan?" (A/N: Like Temari's fan except a lot smaller. A normal sized.)

"You'll see," said Sakura, putting a smile on.

"We're both ready! Sakura!" yelled Tenten comming to them with Neji behind her, carrying Tenten's weapons. So sweet. (A/N: No ninja weapons to give off their identity. Just her katana.) Tenten was wearing her usual pink Chinese top with shorts. (A/N: Like in the anime.) Neji the same as the anime also, not Shipuuden.

_"Let's see where those two brave girls taking on a lot of people alone are!"_ The cameraperson in helicopter zoomed in on Sakura and Tenten, who noticed it, looked up and smiled. _"Can these two friendly looking girls actually take on such a large group!? I've heard that those two girls were going against their boyfriend's fan clubs, and gave them a chance to get revenge!"_ Tsunade and Shizune are watching the TV thinking._ Don't do anything reckless. _

"They called us friendly huh? You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover," said Sakura.

_"The first division will be airing right now! Boys! Round 1- Uchimura Sasuke vs. Sugisaki Tatsuya!!" _(A/N: Random name. I'm too lazy, so I'm putting down the rest of the names; the word random name replaces it.)

"Uchimura Sasuke and Sugisaki Tatsuya! Please step up!" yelled the principal, Jiraiya.

"Sasuke! You're up! Good luck!" said Sakura. Sasuke stepped up on one side, and received lots and lots and lots of cheers and lots of 'I love you's from the crowd in the stadium. Tatsuya...well say he got some. He's not as popular as Sasuke.

"READY!?" Jiraiya yelled through the speaker system, dramatically. Sasuke just stood there, not bothering going into a battle position, while Tatsuya did. "FIGHT!" Tatsuya ran towards Sasuke, fist ready. Sasuke just stood there, not bothering to move again. Tatsuya swung his fist, and then there was a BAM! It seems that Tatsuya's punch didn't hit, but Sasuke had punched him in the stomach making him fall to the ground unconscious. The punch was strong enough.

_"Just one punch to bring down Sugisaki! Uchimura is strong!" _There were lots of cheers and flowers being thrown with a love letter to Sasuke, which Sasuke ignored all.

"WINNER IS UCHIMURA SASUKE!" Sasuke stepped down from the heightened tournament platform. Tsunade thought, _Where have I heard Uchimura Sasuke..._

"That was boring..." said Sasuke as he neared Sakura and the rest of the group.

"Good job at least!" said Sakura, still smiling. The next match was Neji vs. some random guy, in a different bracket than Sasuke. The results were the same, ended in one blow, but with Neji being the winner.

"SEMI-FINAL ROUND FOR 1st DIVISION FINISHED! WINNER IS UCHIMURA SASUKE! HAVE A FEW MINUTES BREAK AND GET READY FOR THE FINAL ROUND FOR THE 1st DIVISION! UCHIMURA SASUKE vs. HYUGA NEJI! THEY'RE BATTLING AGAINST THEIR BEST FRIENDS. WHO WILL WIN?" Few minutes later after Sakura and Tenten said good luck to their boyfriends, Sasuke and Neji were called.

"Just like a sparring match, huh? Weapons or no weapons? You can call the weapons anytime," asked Sasuke.

"Let's start off without weapons, then to not make the rounds boring like the others, add them."

"Fine by me."

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Sasuke ran towards Neji, aiming a punch, which he blocked by bringing an arm up. Immediately following the punch, Sasuke ducked the punch Neji had thrown at him, and attempted to sweep Neji's feet making him fall, but he jump up. While Neji was still in the air, Sasuke smirked, getting up, and making a spin bringing a side kick towards Neji's side. Neji's eyes widened a bit, and quickly brought his arms to his right side, where Sasuke's leg is aiming at. Sasuke's leg hit and knocked Neji to the side and making his feet skid along the platform. They ran towards each other again, this time Sasuke jumped behind Neji and aimed another kick at his side, but Neji had spun around and blocked the kick with his right arm and brought his right fist up to punch. Sasuke jumped backed, dodging the punch. He so wished he can use his ninja techniques and his Sharingan, but not in public. For the next five minutes, they delivered punches and kicks but none managed to make a blow.

"This isn't going anywhere, Sasuke," said Neji, panting.

"Should we get the weapons, now?" asked Sasuke. Neji nodded.

"Sakura! Can I please use your katana for a sec?" asked Sasuke, turning towards her direction, while Neji asked Tenten to same question. Sakura and Tenten nodded and threw the katana making them spin towards their boyfriends like a boomerang.

"Just don't ruin it!" yelled Sakura and Tenten.

_"It seems like this is going to take too long. Now that they both agreed on getting weapons from Harushino Sakura and Tenten." _Sasuke and Neji unsheathed the katana, both still gripping the sheath with their left hand. The katana crashed into each other, creating sparks.

"LOOK AT THOSE SPARKS FLY! THEY'RE REALLY ADDING FORCE! ENOUGH TO CREATE SPARKS!" Then, to end it after some minutes clashing at each other, Sasuke disappeared behind Neji and placed the katana on Neji's left shoulder near the neck.

"Humph! I win," said Sasuke.

"You always win when we spar..."

"AND FINALLY AFTER A LONG BATTLE! THE WINNER IS UCHIMURA SASUKE! NOW LET'S GET MOVING! NOW TO THE 2nd DIVISION! THE GIRLS! FIRST UP! HARUSHINO SAKURA vs. random name." Sakura won, then next is Tenten vs. random name, both in a different bracket than Sakura. Sakura and Tenten won all the rounds, now to the special rounds.

"NOW FOR ONE OF THE MATCH THAT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE SPECIAL ROUNDS! FIRST UP! TENTEN vs. HYUGA NEJI FANCLUB LED BY YUKINA, WHICH CONSISTS OF 2134 GIRLS, NEARLY HALF OF THE SCHOOL POPULATION OF GIRLS AND 213 HIRED TO FIGHT GUYS! TOTAL OF 2347! NOW WILL THEY ALL STEP UP!"

"Good luck, Tenten," said Neji, handing her the katana.

"Don't worry I'll win." Tenten stepped up after the others got up, holding weapons.

"TENTEN!"

"WHAT!?"

"WE DEMAND USING WEAPONS!"

"I CAN SEE THAT! I PERFER YOU PEOPLE TO USE WEAPONS WITHOUT BLADES SO YOU CAN'T HIT EACH OTHER!"

"WHAT!? WE WON'T DO THAT! RIGHT, GUYS?"

"YES!"

"WHATEVER!"

"SO NOW! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" yelled Jiraiya. The fan club did a war cry and charged at Tenten, who stood near the rim of the tournament platform. Some people jumped to attack Tenten, but she moved aside making them fall out of the ring making those people ring out.

"OOH! SOME RING OUTS!" Tenten kicked some more people out of the ring making a total of 17 people out already. 2330 people left, including Yukina, who stood back watching. Two girls decided to attack from the front and the back, but Tenten ducked making the two girls hit each other instead. Tenten grab a firm grip on her sheathed katana and stabbed some people in the pressure points making them faint. 2217 left.

_"Absolutely amazing, no hits on the lone girl so far! And she haven't unsheathe her katana yet!"_ Tenten jumped over the nearest person landing behind him and hit him in the neck pressure point hard enough to make him unconscious. She then kicked the person behind her immediately, and she spinned a full circle while her leg is still in air hitting the people around her, bringing them down also. That's 2204 left. Tenten was surrounded all ways. The next thing you know, people were flying. That's 2167 left. Tenten used the sheathed katana and whacked the people around her as if she was slicing them with the blade. Those people were sent flying and hit the following people behind them, hard. 2134 left. After about 10 more minutes, 2000 more was defeated, unconscious, or earned a ring out.

"YUKINA! ONLY 134 LEFT!" yelled Tenten.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF THERE'S 134 LEFT!?" yelled Yukina.

"BECAUSE I WAS SO BORED SO I COUNTED THE ONES I DEFEATED!"

"WHY YOU! COME ON PEOPLE CAN'T YOU BEAT JUST ONE LITTLE GIRL!?" Then they went on an all-out charge including Yukina. They were swinging wildly which is kinda hard to block them all. Then one made a small teeny tiny cut on Tenten's lower right arm. Tenten watched the small little drops of blood as it oozed out of her skin. All went silent, including the crowd. A few seconds later...

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A DAMN CUT ON ME! YOU SHALL ALL GO TO HELL!!!!" Tenten yelled as fire literally encircled around her. Some people backed up. Tenten unsheathed the katana. Tenten charged at the nearest person making a cut, not too deep. She jumped over the sword that was swung at her, and she made a small slit on the wielder's wrist, making him drop the weapon. She kicked the next nearest person, towards the direction of the nearest rim so hard that he flew all the way out of the platform, and he earned himself some broken ribs and maybe more. Tenten turned around, making others back away after they saw how strong she was. Unfortunately, the one who cut her was next. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A CUT ON ME! YOU SHALL PAY!" She charged towards her, who was screaming. Tenten was obviously faster because she was a ninja, and was catching up to her and did a flying kick. It landed a direct hit. The poor girl went flying. Then, the remaining 130 ran towards her. She tripped the first few as they got near, hit them in the pressure point to make them faint, and jumped back. One person swung a sword at her in which she blocked it using the sheath (A/N: One strong sheath.). Tenten immediately placed her katana near the person's throat, who stood in fear. While she was stunned, Tenten kicked her side. Soon, only 11 were left. Yukina charged at Tenten who dodged all her attacks and kicked her towards the rest of the gang like bowling pins.

"ZERO LEFT! I WIN!" yelled Tenten while pointing the katana at Yukina. Light beamed off the katana's blade, making some dramatic effect on the audience. The crowd roared. Tenten haven't panting hard after fighting over 2000 people continuous. It's like a war. Unfortunately for Yukina, her popularity went down the drain.

_"_UNBELIEVEABLE!!! TENTEN ACTUALLY WON AGAINST 2347 PEOPLE!!" The whole crowd roared again. Tenten stepped in front of Yukina and threw something at her.

"This is an ointment specially made to heals sword cuts and get rid of possibly future scars," said Tenten. Yukina got up and got the ointment by her side, and stared at it. She then, fainted from the kick Tenten threw at her.

"Good job Tenten! I knew you can do it!" said Sakura as Tenten came over to the other three. "You're so lucky Tenten. Unlike me, I might go two or three rounds straight."

"Good job there, Ten," said Neji.

"How many more names are you going to give me?"

"Don't know."

"NEXT UP! HARUSHINO SAKURA vs. UCHIMURA SASUKE FANCLUB LED BY KIMIKO! THERE'S 2431 GIRLS AND 312 GUYS HIRED! TOTAL 2743! THAT'S EVEN MORE THAN TENTEN'S MATCH! NOW EVERYONE STEP UP!" Sakura took the household fan that was next to her katana and got a good luck from Sasuke. She got up on the edge of the platform like Tenten.

"SAKURA! JUST LIKE YUKINA! WE DEMAND USING WEAPONS!" yelled Kimiko.

"YEAH YEAH WHATEVER!" Sakura yelled back.

"WHERE'S YOUR WEAPON!"

"HERE!" Sakura lifted her fan.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH A FAN!?"

"YOU'LL SEE!"

_"Harushino Sakura is using a household fan as her weapon! A household fan! No blade! Will she be able to win?"_

"GET READY!" yelled Jiraiya. Sakura, using the tip of her thumb, opened the fan a bit. "BEGIN!" Sakura immediately opened the fan to its fullest and swung it whispering, "Fusajin no Jutsu." It created small dust storm, making the people caught inside it confused.

"_How did she do that? A dust storm was formed after she did a sweep of her fan!"_ Sakura then did the same thing except whispering, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu," packed with a tiny amount of chakra enough to make little cuts. In the dust, the crowd heard screams. Some tiny drops of blood spilled.

"_Now what did she just do?"_ The dust cleared. Most of the people were on their knees gripping some of their cuts, and some blood on the floor but not a lot.

"I EVEN SOFTENED THAT UP! IF THAT HURT! THEN JUST WITHDRAW!" yelled Sakura.

"IF YOU WITHDRAW! I'LL BEAT YOU UP LATER AND DON'T GET PAID!" The fan girls and the guys wanted to get paid so they stayed. Sakura did the same technique instead with a little extra power, bringing down more people. 638 people down, 2105 left. Sakura continuing doing the same thing, bringing everyone down with only Kimiko left. There's more blood now since there's 2742 people earning cuts. Sasuke stared in awe. _How can a non-ninja do that? Am I still sensing chakra from her?_

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT? HOW CAN YOU BRING DOWN SO MANY PEOPLE SO FAST?" asked Kimiko.

"THAT'S FOR YOU TO FIND OUT AND FOR ME TO KNOW!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"BRING OUT A GUN IF YOU WANT. I DON'T CARE!"

"FINE!" Out of nowhere, Kimiko got a gun. The whole audience gasped.

"_This girl is bringing out a gun! How can Harushino win with just a fan!? How did she take down all those people with a fan in less than 5 minutes? She's truly amazing!" _Kimiko started firing directly away at Sakura. As the bullets flew towards Sakura, she formed a barrier using _Kamaitachi no Jutsu._ Clink clink clink. The bullets fell to the platform.

"_How in the world did she repel those gun bullets!?"_ Kimiko threw aside the gun after she fired the bullets.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!? HOW CAN YOU DODGE BULLETS WITHOUT MOVING!?" yelled Kimiko.

"IT'S CALLED I'M USING WIND! ANOTHER NAME IS TESSENJUTSU! I'M A TESSENJUTSU SPECIALIST! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Kimiko grabbed a sword that was lying beside her and towards Sakura. She brought the sword over her own head and hacked down. CHING! There was the fan, folded up, held by one hand, under the sword. Sakura had blocked the sword with a wooden handle of the fan.

"_What? It seems that Harushino had blocked a sword with just the wooden handle of a fan!" _

"What?" muttered Kimiko who was surprised. Unknown to normal people Sakura put some chakra into it so it wouldn't break.

"Humph." Sakura moved her arm parried the sword away with such force that the sword flew out of Kimiko's hands. Immediately, Sakura reopened the fan to its fullest and redirected it towards Kimiko's throat.

"I win!" Sakura said smiling while throwing a few ointments onto the ground, more than Tenten because she delivered more cuts than her. The crowd roared even louder and threw flowers and other stuff, not food.

"WINNER IS HARUSHINO SAKURA!"

"_Unbelievable! She's even better than Tenten. Harushino Sakura won without moving even a millimeter from her spot and defeated all 2743! She's one talented Tessenjutsu specialist like she mentioned herself being one. Now soon it's the top of the female division. Best friends and the winners of the special battles are up next after the break. Harushino Sakura vs. Tenten!"_ Sakura returned to the others, she was a bit worn out using some chakra. At least using chakra against normal humans doesn't need to use a lot of chakra. Using chakra on normal humans is kinda like cheating is it not?

"GOOOD JOB! KURA-CHAN!" Sasuke have flowers in the background and is running slow motion towards Sakura aiming for a hug. The flowers disappeared when Sakura stopped him from going any further by using the fan poking him on the forehead.

"Back off! Not in public after I had a fight!" Sasuke's eyes were watery and animatedly did the cutest puppy eyes with hands clasped together. (A/N: Imagine it! SO KAWAII! SASUKE-KUN LOOKS SO CUTE!!!) Sakura just stared at him. Neji's like OMFG! Sakura gave in and let Sasuke hug her. Sakura rested while some volunteers cleaned up the platform.

"NOW PREPARE FOR THE FINAL ROUND BETWEEN ANOTHER PAIR OF BEST FRIENDS AND WINNERS OF THE SPECIAL ROUNDS! HARUNISHINO SAKURA vs. TENTEN!"

"Weapon match?" asked Sakura.

"You know who I am."

"That'll always be a yes. Which one should I use this time? I'll stick with the one I have right now." Tenten took her katana. The girls got on the platform.

"Hey, Neji. Did you sense chakra from the girls before?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"I was thinking the same thing. Eventually, you're going to fight one of them in the Overall Round. Maybe then, you can sense chakra."

"How about your Byakugan? You can sense chakra with them can't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not using it in public."

"We have been in this school for some time now. But still, we haven't found Haruno Sakura."

"Now that we think about it...where is she?"

"I was thinking she might have changed her name like I did."

"So you are suspecting your own girlfriend?"

"Well, her name is similar. Just erase the SHI in her surname."

"Hm. That does make her name exactly like hers."

"So if they are the ones we need to kill, what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking...betraying Orochimaru. I don't really like him."

"I only joined for power, you know...it's starting." Tenten jump attacked Sakura with the katana, but Sakura blocked it the same way she blocked Kimiko's sword. Sakura pushed the sword back, stunning Tenten, so she aimed a kick at Tenten's side. Tenten brought her sheath to where Sakura's foot is going to meet, blocking it. Sakura opened the fan to its fullest and swung it trying to at least scrape Tenten, but was blocked by Tenten's katana. The second time the fan it the katana, Sakura quickly closed it up, parried it aside. Sakura swiftly ducked the oncoming katana and tripped Tenten. Tenten regained her stance, but Sakura got behind her and forced her to the ground with the fan by her neck.

"Sorry, Tenten."

"Like usual, you always win. Besides you are captain."

"WINNER IS HARUSHINO SAKURA!" Sakura helped Tenten get up and dust some dust off. "AFTER GIVING SAKURA SOME TIME TO REST, IT'S THE OVERALL AND FINAL MATCH FOR TODAY'S EVENT! UCHIMURA SASUKE, WINNER OF 1st DIVISION, vs. HARUSHINO SAKURA. CAN'T BELIEVE THEY HAVE TO FACE THEIR EACH OTHER WHEN THEY'RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" Sakura took the time to rest.

"Sasuke-kun, don't go easy on me."

"But..."

"I said DON'T go easy on me."

"If that is what you want fine."

"I want to see exactly how good you are."

"Okay. I won't lose."

"I WILL WIN!"

"Like it matter, the tickets we get will total 6 anyways, including the dobe and Hinata."

"I guess, but I still don't want to lose!"

"Whatever..."

"NOW FOR THE LAST ROUND! UCHIMURA SASUKE vs. HARUSHINO SAKURA! PLEASE STEP UP!"

"Wanna do a weapon battle, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sure. Can I borrow your katana?"

"I'll use Tenten's." Sakura tossed her katana to Sasuke and took Tenten's. The two walked up to the platform and separate themselves apart.

"READY!?" Sakura and Sasuke crouched down a bit at the same time. (A/N: AHAHAA! They're still moving in unison.) "BEGIN!" Both immediately dashed towards each other, at the very last moment, they both drew their katana. The katana clashed together. Sakura parried it aside and redirected it to slice Sasuke's front, but was blocked by Sasuke's katana. Both jumped backed. Sakura brought her katana to her right side, letting her left hand of the katana. Blue chakra swirled around it. Sasuke knew what she was going to do.

"Fusajin no Jutsu!" This time the dust formed into a tornado and started to make its way towards Sasuke. The tornado was too fast and too wide for Sasuke to get out of its way, so Sasuke did the only thing he could. He kept his cool and brought his katana to his right side, also letting his left hand off of the katana. Tenten's eyes widened at what Sasuke did. Blue chakra was also swirling around the katana's blade. In fact, it was fiercer than Sakura's. Sasuke swung the katana.

"Fusajin no Jutsu!" Another dust tornado formed, making the tornados clash. Sakura was surprised as well. _Did he just do what I thought he did? Since when did he..._

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Nawanuke no Jutsu- Rope Escape Technique

Fusajin no Jutsu- Dust Wind Technique

Kamaitachi no Jutsu- Cutting Whirlwind Technique

If there's anything else that I missed tell me. Thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------

Here's something I want all reviewers to answer. It will also change the outcome of the story.

**Will Itachi appear? If so will he be a normal person or a ninja?**

---------------------------------------------------------

There you go! I hope it's not that bad. Up next, what is the turn out of the battle? Will the secret get out? When the group goes to their vacation spot at the hot springs, hope the guys don't go berserk. Then during the trip, a silver-haired person with glasses shows up and attacks the girls using ninja weapons! Stay tuned if you want to see the outcome!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6:No Way Part 1

**Bad Luck**

By: ShiokuXRose

Blah: Text

_Blah_: Thoughts

**Blah**: Inner voices/Flash back

-----------------------------------------------

**Shioku: Ahem! Everyone is paying attention? Important! The answer to the Itachi case... Itachi will appear! And he will be a ninja! And he will be... That's for you to find out, and for me to know. If Itachi is here, then Kisame is here...**_**QUESTION IS: Will AKATSUKI appear?**_

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That teme is in hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! MAKE him DIE!**

**Shioku: Why?**

**Sasuke: I hate him! Make him die!**

**Shioku: He won't appear in this chapter or the next...**

**Sasuke: YAY!**

**Shioku: He will appear though because I received more reviews and e-mails asking Itachi to appear. For the sake of an anonymous reviewer, I decided to make Itachi wait.**

**Sasuke: I hate you.**

**Shioku: Hn...Anyways. I won't be able to update as fast as usual...Since school is starting soon, I got cut from normal computer time to only the weekends for not so long...So my chapters will probably be shorter...Gomenasai! And sorry for the really late update. **

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 6- No way...Part 1**

_Did he just...copy my move? WTF?_ Sakura thought.

**"HE DID! I SAW HIS EYES FLASH RED!!! NO! HE'S UCHIHA SASUKE!!! WITH THE SHARINGAN! NOOOOO!" **Inner Sakura yelled while banging her hand against something. The dust settled.

"Sasuke? How'd did...you? Copy my move?" asked Sakura surprised. Sasuke just shrugged.

"I just kinda learned it." _There's no way he can learn that...unless he's a ninja! WTF?_ thought Sakura.

**"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU!"** Inner Sakura seems to be torturing herself...

_Oh great, she's suspecting... maybe._ thought Sasuke.

**"She obviously used chakra... we gotta make sure that she's NOT Haruno Sakura. BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA KILL MY PRECIOUS CHERRY-BLOSSOM HIME-SAMA!!!!!!"**

_Will you just frickin shut the hell up!? I'm in a middle of a fight! And what's up with you calling her Hime and Sama. I do not call someone else, especially a girl, master! _

**"OooooooOOooooooOoOOOooooOOoo. Lover's quarrel!"**

_This is NOT a lover's quarrel! This is just a TOURNAMENT! _

**"Hn."**

_DON'T COPY ME! Well, she is hiding her chakra really well. _Sasuke was snapped back to reality when Sakura had ran up to him and brought her katana back before swinging. Sasuke lifted his katana to block it. He immediately brought his right leg to kick Sakura with inhuman speed while the katanas are still in contact. But the kick was blocked. Sakura had grabbed his leg and pushed it aside. Both jumped back.

_WTF? She blocked it? _Sasuke thought.

**"NOOOOO! That's one more evidence towards her being a ninja. NOOOO! I DO NOT WANT TO HURT HER! I DO NOT WANT TO KILL HER!" **Inner Sasuke was torturing himself just like Inner Sakura was.

_This is not going anywhere..._ thought Sakura. _This might count as a little bit of cheating..._Sakura did a few hand seals, oblivious to the crowd, her friends, and Sasuke. The sight in front of Sasuke began to swirl, slightly making Sasuke dizzy. The crowd, Tenten, and Neji didn't know there's genjutsu cast on Sasuke.

_Genjutsu? She's using genjutsu? Only ninjas can do that...is she really?_ thought Sasuke. Sasuke brought his hands up forming a seal while muttering, "Kai!" Just then, Sakura was behind Sasuke so she didn't see him or hear him. She stopped her actions immediately when she noticed that her genjutsu was broken.

_It was...broken? Now he seems more of a ninja than a normal person...GOD! NO! _Sakura mentally screamed.

**"HELL NO! I DO NOT LIKE THIS!" **Inner Sakura screamed back.

"Come on let me win..." said Sasuke.

"No way in hell."

Sakura did a punch, but was blocked, followed by a mid-air spin kick, but was blocked when Sasuke grabbed her leg. Sakura immediately twisted around a bit in mid-air and aimed a punch, but was also blocked with his open hand. She turned to the side a bit and swung her free leg for a kick, but Sasuke bended back avoiding it. Sakura kicked Sasuke in the chest, making him release her from his grip, and did a somersault to land safely on both feet. She ran away from Sasuke a fair distance. Sakura did another Fusajin no Jutsu, which was copied by Sasuke. Now the view was blocked by dust, Sakura did a Kamaitachi no Jutsu, lowering its normal power, along the platform, digging into it. But Sasuke saw through it using Sharingan while the dust was blocked everyone's view; he did a Fusajin no Jutsu, forgot to lower its power, and nearly destroyed the platform. Sakura saw the platform breaking apart and jumped away to safety as the dust cleared revealing the nearly destroy a quarter or less of the platform which received gasps from the crowd. Sasuke and Sakura ran about 10 feet away from the rubble.

_No way..._thought Sakura.

**"No way..."** copied Inner Sakura.

_First he copied Fusajin no Jutsu...now...Kamaitachi no Jutsu...THERE'S NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL THAT HE CAN DO THAT! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN USE FUSAJIN NO JUTSU AND KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU WITH A SWORD, KATANA, WHATEVER!_

**"I'm thinking about Sharingan...he might be copying you with it...NO HE IS NOT UCHIHA SASUKE! NO! HE! IS! NOT! NO! WAY! IN! HELL!" **

_I hate my life...damn. _Sakura slammed the tip of the katana into the ground, unconsciously with chakra. The platform grounds cracked from the tip of the blade towards Sasuke in fast speed. Air blasted out from the cracks and the platform grounds crumbled with force blasting the newly made rubble up towards Sasuke. _Shit! I let it slipped! At least I'm still hiding chakra, hope that will still help it..._The crowd let out another large series of gasps.

On the other hand, Sasuke was a bit surprised but didn't show it. _A normal human can't do that obviously. I hate my life...damn. _(A/N: They even think the same.)

**"That's another one...(dramatic pause)AHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT TO DIE! JUST KILL MEEEEEEE! THIS IS TOO PAINFUL!!! I WANT TO DIE!!!!" **Sasuke ignored his Inner. Sasuke once again snapped out of his little talk with his Inner when Sakura darted her katana towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly lifted his katana and the blades scrapped against each other. Sakura readjusted the blade so she can push his katana back.

"It looks like you're aiming for a kill, Sakura," said Sasuke as he pushed his katana against her's for a wrestle. Sakura smirked.

"I'll will keep my title for all four years of high school."

"This will be your third year, huh? Too bad I'll break it." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Hn."

"You're becoming more and more like me."

"Whatever." Sasuke pushed more force pushing back Sakura's katana. Sasuke slipped his right foot behind Sakura's and swept it making Sakura trip. "Ahhh!" Sakura tried to get up but Sasuke placed the katana by her neck. She adverted her gaze from the katana to Sasuke.

"I win," Sasuke smirked.

"Humph...No fair."

"THAT'S THE END OF THE OVERALL ROUND. WINNER IS UCHIMURA SASUKE... AHEM! NOW THE PRINCIPAL REQUESTS SOME REPAIR! THAT'S WAS ONE HECK OF A BATTLE." You can hear Jiraiya mutter something like 'Now I have to repair all this damage...just how did they destroy it...' Sasuke helped Sakura get up. By the time the two reached the edge of the platform where Tenten and Neji are, Jiraiya was there.

"Good job students. Nearly destroyed the new large platform. This time, you actually broke a sweat Sakura." Sakura chuckled a bit. "Now here is the trophy. I forgot to include it in the flyer again." Jiraiya handed over a gold (it's real pure gold) 3-layered triangular trophy that is just a foot or two shorter than Sasuke to Sasuke. (A/N: Three layered as in you know how some trophies are taller with different sections. whatever. Can't explain it.) The bottom layer has a gold platelet with the 3 lines of words carved into it. The first line has Sasuke's name in it. Heck how did they know that Sasuke is going to win. The second line says Overall Winner- Konoha High Tournament. The third is the year. The second layer has the school emblem-, which is the leaf- on a silver platelet. The top has a golden figure with a sword in a fighting stance. "Now here are the tickets." Jiraiya handed them the tickets.

"Now Jiraiya-sama!" Sakura started. Then Tenten joined in.

"NO PEEKING! OR ELSE YOU GET THIS!" The girls punched their left palm with their right fist.

"O-okay." (A/N: In this fic, Jiraiya has no skills of a ninja or anything else, just a normal human.) Jiraiya walked away.

"YES! ANOTHER FREE WEEK OFF!!! YIPEE! NOW LET'S GO HOME AND PACK!...Wait. We have 2 extra tickets...I know let's get Naruto and Hinata to go with us!" The girls dragged the guys towards Naruto and Hinata.

**At the secret base under the Bookstore**

Tsunade and Shizune had finished watching the tournament.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm suspecting Uchimura Sasuke. His name is similar to Uchiha. And Hyuuga Neji, cousin of Hinata, and the Hyuuga family has a bloodline limit. He might be able to activate the Byakugan. Sakura is the only one who can use the Fusajin and Kamaitachi with a sword and Sasuke used it. He might have used Sharingan to copy it. Tsunade-sama, what are you going to do about this?" Shizune asked. Tsunade placed folded hands under her chin.

"Sasuke is going to the hot springs right? We will plan a battle near an isolated area. Send a notice to Orochimaru and the girls and Naruto. How about this, Shizune send a notice to Orochimaru and I'll call the girls and Naruto.

Shizune sent a messenger pigeon to Orochimaru. She doesn't trust the e-mail system or the phone because you may never know if someone hacked and saw what you sent or if someone else got into your phone line. Tsunade pulled out her cell phone, which was a white phone with a same colored diamond at the center and a dice at the bottom.

**At the mansion- packing**

"SASUKE-KUN! HURRY UP! THE RIDE IS HERE IN LESS THAN AN HOUR! AHHH! I'M MISSING SOMETHING!" Sakura hurriedly ran from her closet and grabbed her clothes. Why did Jiraiya even bother cramming in the ride when this early. They barely have anytime to pack. Then her black cell phone with pink sakura petals scattered at the bottom rang violently. "Hello?"

"Sakura! Tell Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto that there will be a battle with Uchiha Sasuke and his gang at a forest a few miles away from civilization from the city where the hot springs are. The battle will be around 11:30 PM on March 28."

"WHAT!? THAT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"I'm sorry but, that's the only time...Because there is people there the next day and for the following days. The mission was out for over three months, and finally I found where they are. Orochimaru accepted the offer and sent Uchiha and his gang."

"Alright. Sayonara, Tsunade-sama." Sakura hanged up the phone and told Tenten secretly in her room. Then Sakura called Naruto and Hinata while Tenten distracted the guys from Sakura's room. (A/N: Remember that the girls are sharing a room with their boyfriends. So Tenten had to get Sasuke away from the room.) After Sakura was done she hid her ninja weapons and her katana into her suitcase. (A/N: The katana was placed diagonally to fit. Pretty big case huh?) "SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU DONE YET!? YOU SURE ARE SLOW!"

"WHAT!? I'M SLOW!? I'M NOT SLOW! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! PINKY!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? CALL ME AGAIN AND I'LL BEAT YOU UP."

"BUT I ALREADY BEAT YOU!"

"WHO CARES I DEMAND A REMATCH! YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO EVEN BEAT ME." Sakura and Sasuke yelled at each other while dragging their suitcases to the elevator and argued in the elevator. Tenten and Neji just sweat dropped when they heard their arguments while carrying their cases down.

"Why are they even fighting about this?" asked Neji.

"Why ask me."

"Because you're my girlfriend."

"That was not a question."

"TENTEN! NEJI! WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Sakura yelled.

"WE'RE COMMING!" Tenten yelled back. Out in front of the gate, there was a shiny black limo. (A/N: Not bothering to spell the whole thing)

"Wow. Jiraiya-sama sure is rich!" said Tenten.

"Obviously, then how can he afford such large piece of land for the Tournament," said Sakura.

"From the money he got from Icha Icha Paradise. Pervert." Sakura and Tenten put her hands on their hips and both shaking their heads while sighing. The driver and his assistant greeted them. The assistant helped the luggage into the trunk while the driver opened the door for them. Naruto and Hinata are already in there.

FAST FORWARD!

"WOW THIS PLACE HAS IMPROVED! IT'S BETTER THAN LAST YEAR!" The onsen has the look of a Japanese Edo period building with blue shingles and pure white stonewalls. The entrance is a circle arch with a 4 ft wide gap for entry. The inside was a bit more modern adding the modern chairs and counter. The owner of the place, a woman of her mid 40s dressed in a pink kimono with a red obi, came over and greeted them.

"Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan. Nice to see you again. I see you won again. I see we have new guests," said the woman named Izuru.

"Nah. We lost this time," said Sakura.

"Lost? It's kinda hard to believe. I was too busy to watch it. I heard you literally fought against an army!"

"Yep, Tenten and I fought against their fan club which there is a lot. Add some hired guys," Sakura said and pointed towards Sasuke and Neji when she said 'their'.

"Wow. So who won?"

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura skipped over to Sasuke.

"Impressive. This is the first time you've got defeated."

"Yep."

"Now I'll direct you to your rooms." Izuru turned a left then a right. "Girls in the room to your left and the boys right across the hall. The nearest hot spring in down the hall and then a left. Enjoy your stay," with that Izuru left. (A/N: Naruto has been quite quiet...I forgot.Lol)

"Ne, ne. Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten, Sasuke-teme, Neji I'm heading to the springs!" The girls went into their rooms and the guys to their's. The doors are sliding doors with a lock and the room design was a traditional Japanese style. The furniture was also traditional Japanese styled. The low wooden table and seat cushions were set in the middle of the room. On the table, there are trays with kimono like robes for hot springs. Entertainment center was at the corner of the room. Another sliding door that leads to a large clear room and at a corner a pile of folded blankets, pillows, and rollout futons. (A/N: Whatever you call them. And the boy's room is the same, except the robes are for males.) There's another sliding door that leads to a small walk-in closet. While they're unpacking, Sakura's phone rang.

"Girls, I got a text message from Tsunade-sama." The two other girls walked towards Sakura. "It says 'I sent you a map of where the battlefield is. There won't be people there. I hope. I expect a good result from you girls and Naruto. Oh and cover yourselves up with a cloak, mask or something, just in case a passerby saw you, and just in case a spy was there and found who you are after you want ' Then here's the map." Sakura scrolled down and took a good look at the map. The red 'x' marked the spot. It was in the middle of a large forest where there's no clearing for any civilization. "I'm going to the hot springs."

"We're going too." The girls changed into the robes that are on the table.

On the other hand, Sasuke and Neji got a text message from Orochimaru. "Oh great, that snake freak bastard has the urge to text message my cell."

"You can kill him anytime you want. Just what does it say."

"It says, 'You two have a battle at 11:30 PM on March 28 with Haruno Sakura. Disguise yourselves up just in case of any unwanted attention. Here is a map of where you will fight.'" Sasuke scrolled down and showed a map like Tsunade sent. "Oh great. On the night of Sakura's birthday. And even more great, it's late at night."

"Oh well. Just deal with it. That Haruno Sakura hid her identity for so long and finally showed up." Sasuke was deep in thought. His biggest nightmare might come true. "I'm hitting the hot springs before a good night's sleep."

"Wait. I'm comming too," said Sasuke as they changed into the hot spring's robes. Sasuke was deep in thought with himself...

**"SASUKE!!!!!"** Sasuke groaned. Inner Sasuke just had to come back right now...

_What the hell do you want?  
_

**"Don't want to fight."**

_Why?_

**"Don't want to fight, you know who."**

_Who?_

**"Haruno Sakura."**

_Why?_

**"She might be Sakura-chan!!!!! SHANNARO!!"**

_What does Shannaro mean?_

**"Hell yeah, Hell no, or Damn it. In this case, damn it."**

_I don't want to fight Sakura-chan too... _Sasuke snapped out of trance when they reached the boy's locker room that leads to the boy's section of the springs. Skipping whatever the guys do... (A/N: I'm a girl, no idea!!!!! Oh never been to an onsen too. XD)

"SASUKE-TEME!! NEJI!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!?" yelled Naruto.

"Dobe...You left your idiotic luggage with us... and so we left it out in the open," said Sasuke while glaring at the blonde.

"WHHHATTTTTTT DID YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?"

"Left it out in the open."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY FULL WEEK SUPPLY OF RAMEN!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he left, changed, and ran as fast as he could towards his beloved ramen that is soon to be devoured.

"Dobe..." said Sasuke while shaking his head and relaxing in the springs where the other's had left, leaving Sasuke and Neji alone with peace.

"I agree." said Neji doing the same thing as Sasuke.

(A/N: There is only a wooden fence up between the girl's section and the boy's.)

"Hey, Sasuke..."

"What?"

"Don't you dare peek into the girl's section. Sakura will kill you."

"WHAT!?" Sasuke yelled while blushing madly. "I WON'T peek! Unlike you, you have x-ray vision and 360 degrees vision with your Byakugan!"

"Ahem. I don't do anything that will lose my cool."

"As if you can be cooler than me."

"Hn."

"HEY! I ONLY SAY THAT!"

"Really? I heard SAKURA say that!"

"Well... well...she's an exception."

"HAHAHAHA! I thought you were cold like in our last school and the school before that and before that. Well, every school before here."

"Hn...I need to go shopping tomorrow for Sakura's birthday present..." then they left for their rooms.

Mean while...

"Hina...I forgot to tell Naruto about the battle. Will you please tell him for me?" Sakura asked Hinata after the other normal ladies left...

"O-okay."

"Hina, relax. You don't need to be nervous anymore when we mention Naruto. You two have been dating like for years!"

"B-but...All right...I-I'll try."

"You know what? I bet if you act like the way you fight, with out stuttering, Naruto will like you more."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Oh and girls? Don't get too tired on my birthday party. The battle is at night of that very day."

"Yes, Captain!" The girls giggled and talked some more before getting back into their rooms. Along their way back, the girls saw Sasuke and Neji walking towards their room.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura while Tenten yelled at the same time, "NEJI-KUN!" The said guys turned around and saw their girlfriends.

"Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan, Neji-niisan, Sasuke-san excuse me," Hinata politely excused herself withOUT stuttering and went to tell Naruto about the battle. Sakura and Tenten ran and hugged their boyfriends.

"WOW! YOU TWO LOOK SOOOO CUTE AND HOT!!!" the girls squealed.

"Do. Not. Act. Like. A. Fan. Girl," the guys said detaching each word apart by syllable with a warning tone.

"We won't do it again!" the girls cheerfully said.

(A/N: Since I have no time...Skip to Saku's B-Day Party!!!)

They had cake fight... then they tried to kill each other...lots of fights...gave out presents to Sakura. Sasuke gave her a collection of random ninja outfits because she likes them. Neji gave her some random books on ninjas. Tenten gave her medical books and a ninja medical book. Hinata gave her some new fake...ahem real sets of newly designed kunai/shuriken/stars/other ninja weapon set for display. Naruto...well...is Naruto and gave her ramen...and thankfully Hinata asked Naruto to actually BUY something which is a little chibi Kyuubi doll.

(A/N: Skipping towards an hour before battle. If it's getting, boring blame the homework. I'm typing this before I even started my five-page essay... ahem. Be kind now... I'm doing this for your sake. Now review once you're done reading.)

Sakura was getting ready for the battle, unknown to Sasuke and Neji. Then her cell phone rang. It was another text message from Tsunade. It read 'I'm sorry to bother you on your birthday...but I'm suspecting your boyfriend for being the one you have to kill. I'm not sure if he knows it. Well, talk with Tenten and the others if you want...Hope nothing bad happens...' Sakura was all torn up... she was not ready for a nightmare on her birthday...her 17th birthday. Then Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto, who followed Hinata, entered the room.

"Ne, Sakura! You ready?" asked Tenten.

"Ready for what?" Sakura lazily replied.

"Sakura! I can't believe you forgot! It's the battle against Uchiha!"

"O-oh that..." Sakura turned away from them. Tenten looked at the other two. She knows something is not right about Sakura.

"Sakura..." Tenten walked towards her. "Are you all right?" There was a short pause of silence.

"I just got a text message from Tsunade-sama."

"What does it say?"

"It says that Tsunade-sama is suspecting Sasuke-kun for being _the_ Sasuke...Now that I think about it, Hinata, you have a blood-line limit...does Neji know how to activate it?"

"WHAT!?" yelled Tenten. "I DO NOT WANT NEJI-KUN TO BE SASUKE'S COMRADE!" screeched Tenten.

"Pipe down!!!!" Tenten calmed.

"Um...Father says that only the main branch of the family knows how to activate it... Neji-niisan was part of the other branch." Tenten let out a sigh of relief. "But..."

"BUT!?" yelled Tenten as she snapped her head back up.

"Um...but since Father...and Neji-niisan's father was born under the main branch's tree line... We're not sure if he suddenly knew how. Well, he is sort of a genius..." (A/N: When I say tree line, I mean like the family tree.)

Tenten kept silent. But then she spoke, "We'll find out when we fight..." Tenten sat down by Sakura, who's thinking about Sasuke. When Tenten sat down, Sakura noticed her expression.

"Ne, Tenten. No need to feel down. I know how you feel. I'm in a worse situation..."

"Worse situation?"

"Uchiha is the one we have to kill, our MAIN target... and being captain...I wouldn't want to fail the mission...and bring Tsunade down..." The rest of the minutes when by silently, not even Naruto spoke anything through all of it. He got confused by the Neji and the bloodline stuff and decided not to talk about it since Tenten and Sakura are feeling down. Then Sakura got up.

"Get dressed. It's time." They all got up. Sakura went towards the closet, pulled out a black short-sleeved full-length cloak, black mask, black shirt, black pants, and black boots. She went back towards the others. "Naruto! Here!" Sakura threw that bundle towards him. "You change in the living room, the girls can follow me." The girls went into their bedroom to change. Sakura changed into a black sleeve-less shirt with a pattern of blood red sakura petals at the right corner, a black skirt with a red streak through it and with netting under it, a red wristband with black Konoha leaf symbol on her right wrist, bandages on her right thigh for the shuriken/kunai pouch to wrap on, red bandages wrapped around her lower legs. Sakura wrapped her forehead protector around her neck and slipped into the long-sleeved full-length red cloak with a black Konoha leaf on the back. She strapped her round weapons and medicine pouch around her waist. She pulled on some black boots that ends about 2-3 inches below her knees revealing some red bandages. Sakura tied her hair back into a tight ponytail and then managed to pin it into a tight bun against her head. Her pink hair can easily give away her identity. She placed a mask over her face. The mask was black with red streaks and small eye slits. Sakura strapped her katana around her waist to her left side inside her cloak. (A/N: Why red and black? Anyone can guess why? And it's not Akatsuki.)

Tenten changed into a white sleeve-less shirt with light lavender streaks from the bottom right side of her shirt to the top of left corner of her shirt, purple short shorts, and a white and purple fabric that covered her left leg that starts white at the top and slowly changes to purple at the bottom. (A/N: The side blue skirt-like fabric that Yuna wears in FFX-2. Get it?) Tenten pulled on some thin socks and pulled on her white with purple lace for a tie that criss-cross many times from the side. She wrapped on bandages on her right thigh like Sakura and strapped on the rectangular shuriken/kunai pouch. Tenten pulled on a white jacket, that's meant for a cloak, that's sleeve-less and stops at the waist with a hood with a purple Konoha leaf on the back also. Tenten decided to put her hair in a ponytail and not in her usual buns. She wrapped some light lavender bandages around her wrist. She slipped on a white with purple streaked mask that looks identical to Sakura's except different colors. Tenten wrapped her round weapons and scroll pouch around her waist, and strapped on her katana like Sakura did. She wrapped her forehead protector around her neck also.

Hinata changed into a light blue sleeve-less shirt with small purple butterflies in the left corner with netting attached from the top of the shirt to the blue ribbon that was around her neck, purple mini-skirt with blue shorts under it. She slipped on mid-thigh length purple boots; it showed some of the netting above the boots on her left leg. She wrapped fading light blue bandages from her left fingers to her mid-upper left arm, and a purple with light blue Konoha leaf symbol wristband on her right wrist. She strapped her rectangular pouch over bandages around her right thigh and strapped her round pouch around her waist. She slipped into her light blue that slowly changes to purple at the bottom elbow-length sleeves. The cloak ends around her knees. She placed her light blue with purple streaks on. Her mask was the same design as the other girls, but different colors again.

"All done?"

"Yep!"

"Get ready."

"Yes, Captain!"

The girls walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Naruto is waiting.

"Ne, What took you guys so long!?" complained Naruto.

"I gotta make sure. Now listen up...this is what you'll do..."

TBC...

-----------------------------------------------------

Want to know what they'll do? Just gotta read! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SUSPENSEFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will Sasuke and Sakura and Neji and Tenten get past safely the way they wanted it? What will happen? Who will die? Will they die? Will they recognize each other? And Kabuto shows up! What will he do? ALL NEXT! STAY TUNED! Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7:No Way Part 2

**Bad Luck**

By: ShiokuXRose

Blah: Text

_Blah_: Thoughts

**Blah**: Inner voices/Flash back

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Shioku: Hn...I think I'm being showered by mails saying UPDATE SOON! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU! type of mails...o well I IGNORE THEM I SAY! XD How would you like to be drowned by piles and piles of homework and projects and essays? Sorta like Tsunade's Hokage office when she doesn't do the files. xD (That's how my study room looks like xD)**

**Sasuke: Hn... Hurry up and get this MISSION OVER WITH! I do NOT want to KILL SAKURA if she's the one. (Takes out shurikens and activates Sharingan)**

**Neji: So do I except it's Tenten! (Takes out shurikens too and activates Byakugan)**

**Shioku: CALM DOWN! Sheesh! I can kill them and you now if you want!**

**Sasuke and Neji: ...**

**Shioku: (whispers) Blackmailing works! (talking) Now here's the LONG awaited Chapter 7!!!! (If the plan sucks...deal with it. I don't have the time to think thoroughly. xD A more complex plan. With all the major testings and ya...) Oh and I haven't said this in a while... Disclaimer...**

**Sasuke: I do not...**

**Neji: Own Naruto**

**Shioku: Yep! . Of course you don't own Naruto Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: I meant you.**

**Shioku: Of course I don't own it. Neither do you. : P**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 7- No way...Part 2**

In the moonlight of the Crescent moon...

Sakura and the girls...wait and a guy jumped from tree to tree, branch-to-branch until Sakura stopped them. A slight rustle of leaves was heard and a figure stood beside Sakura.

"Sakura," the figure said.

"Shizune! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura, whispering.

"I just saw a group or groups of people with a Sound headband coming over here, lead by Kabuto. I needed to tell you. Do you need some help? I'll gladly help you."

"Of course if you want. Guys. Change of plans. Shizune, Hinata, and Naruto," said Sakura.

"Hai! Taichou!" Shizune, Hinata, and Naruto said.

"I want the three of you to take care of the groups of people Kabuto is leading. Tenten and I will go around and get the find and finish off the rest. Report to me immediately when you see something suspicious or something, and here's headphones" Sakura commanded and distributed the headphones.

"Hai!" Shizune, Hinata, and Naruto answered and took the headphones, attached them before disappearing towards the direction Kabuto is, directed by Shizune.

"Tenten...are you having a feeling that Sasuke and Neji have a part of this?" asked Sakura. There was a short silence.

"Yeah..."

"I hope they aren't... Let's go," said Sakura as Tenten removed her hood, but keeping the mask on.

"Arrrgh! I'm taking to hood off! Okay...Hai! Taichou!" The two picked up their paces...

----------------------------------------------------------

**With Shizune, Hinata, and Naruto...**

Shizune, Hinata, and Naruto landed on a branch as gently as possible without letting a leaf fall. In the distance, they saw a small gray army led by Kabuto.

"Hinata, how many are there?" asked Naruto.

"Hold on..." Hinata did a hand seal which is right index serpent. "Byakugan!" She scanned. "About 75. But I sense more comming. I think they are reinforcements or back ups. This might take a while to catch up to Sakura and Tenten. I'm going to report," Hinata said, without stuttering, and disappeared.

"Naruto, are you ready?" asked Shizune.

"Of course." He cracked his knuckles. And the two jump from tree to tree towards the army, silently.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke and Neji**

"Why would Kabuto want to lead a small army towards them?" asked Sasuke, who is wearing an ANBU outfit, black fabric replaced the ANBU navy blue fabric, and a red-brown cape that wrapped loosely around his neck and flowing down his shoulders and back, and a wolf mask, his weapons pouches where they are in the anime, and his katana he got from Kabuto strapped on his back.

"Who knows. Maybe the other team has more people," said Neji, who is also wearing an ANBU outfit but a different color and a crane mask, but no cape.

"Tch. As if! Considering this era. There is barely ANY ninjas. Except those Orochimaru trained...somehow."

"Without the army, it's only us two that will be fighting. They COULD have more people."

"So what, we can kick their ass." Neji sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Hai! Taichou!" The guys jumped from the clearing that they are at. (A/N: Just so you know, Sakura and Sasuke are ANBU captains. Neji, ANBU, is under Sasuke's command. Tenten (ANBU), Hinata (Jounin), Naruto (Jounin...surprise surprise), and in this case Shizune (Jounin) too are under Sakura's commands. And Hai! means Yes! And Taichou means Captain, since they are captains.)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura and Tenten**

Sakura and Tenten continue to jump around randomly trying to spot their mission's kill. They stopped.

"Arrrgh! Where the hell are they!" asked Sakura.

"And why are you asking me?" Tenten was as pissed as Sakura. Just then Hinata appeared on her left knee, head down.

"Taichou! Report! Sorry. We may not be able to catch up to you unfortunately. They have over 75 people and reinforcements," Hinata reported and then looked up.

"Hinata, hurry back and help the other two. And continue fighting. I think they are trying to let us separate. But still! Help the other two. When you are done, say you are over the headphones and report where we are...or one of us," commanded Sakura.

"Hai! Taichou!" Hinata disappeared leaving a small whirl of leaves.

"We better hurry. Try not to split up. Best thing just in case anyone is here and heard you, change your voice."

"Hai! Taichou!"

----------------------------------------------------

**Shizune, Hinata, and Naruto**

Hinata returned and told the other two to keep on fighting and then catch up and don't get separated. They did what they are told...BLAH BLAH BLAH! (A/N: I'm skipping the fighting scene. Imagine the Sound's blood pouring. Weapons flying...people dying except Shizune, Hinata, and Naruto. Shizune, Hinata, and Naruto getting hurt but not dead.)

-----------------------------------------------------

**Sakura and Tenten**

They kept on running around. Then they spotted a figure in an ANBU outfit and a crane mask. "Tenten, change your voice. We want to be more undiscovered right?"

"Hai!" The two threw shurikens, which were dodged by the ANBU and it threw some shurikens back, which caused them to jump down.

"Who are you?" the ANBU asked. His voice was sort of like Neji's but yet not. Tenten spoke.

"We are looking for Uchiha Sasuke."

"You mean Taichou? He is somewhere around here. But first I believe Haruno Sakura is around here somewhere. Tsk. Orochimaru-sama... mutter...did not gave us a photo of her so we have no idea who she is. So I'll just have to kill everyone here."

"I got this, go on ahead," Tenten said as Sakura disappeared.

"Oh great...I let one go."

"How nice of you!" Tenten took out two scrolls did some hand seals and moves in the air and etc before saying, "Soshoryu. (Rising Twin Dragons)" Smoke colored dragons shot out of the scrolls. Tenten jumped up, grabbed the scrolls, and summoned her weapons from the scroll. She aimed them towards the ANBU. The ANBU crouched down a bit, spreading his arms, and adjusting his feet. Right before the weapons hit. A chakra blue semi-circle whirl formed around him. It stopped and he said, "Hakkesho Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, Divine Whirl, Divine Spin, or Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)" Tenten did a confused face under her mask. _A Hyuuga?_ She put that thought aside as a fist flew towards her, which she jumped to the side to avoid.

"Hold on. Are you a Hyuuga?" asked Tenten.

"Hn. What if I am?"

"Such a disgrace. Are you from the main branch?"

"Nosy are you? No." _No?_ thought Tenten. _Hinata said there would only be ninjas from the main branch since they pass down secrets from the main branch line. But outside of it? Most likely no. But he said... _Tenten jumped up again, this time she pulled on her strings that connected to her weapons and maneuvered it to aim towards him again. But it was blocked again when he did Hakkesho Kaiten again.

"You think only weapons can defeat me?" He asked. Tenten smirked although he can't see it. _That was not the only thing I mastered._ Tenten disappeared in less than a nanosecond later. He was slightly taken back but disappeared in less than a nanosecond too. Now they can perfectly see each other. Tenten took out a kunai and locked weapons with him before jumping back. Before Tenten can get to strike again, he appeared behind her and slashed her with his weapon creating a cut through her back, through the Konoha leaf sign. She fell to her knees and coughed up blood. _Kuso! _She struggled a bit and got up. She took out her katana and went into a battle position. She made three clones of herself. She flipped the blade so that she can see her reflection and the reflection of the crescent moon behind her. The clones were copying every move. All ran towards him, bringing the swords back. Then about halfway, the clones and she brought up the sword and gripped it with both hands. "Mikazuki no Mai!!" (Dance of the Crescent Moon, Crescent Moon Dance) Several blades from the same hilt formed in slow motion, but in reality it was close to an illusion. Tenten and the clones extended the blades, but in reality it was the same length. (A/N: I'm not sure if the extensions of the blades are like an illusion.) He didn't see it comming. The blades gashed into his flesh, blood running down his wounds.

"How do you like that?" Tenten asked.

"Didn't expect that." He took out a kunai and engaged into a sword/kunai match with Tenten.

------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura**

Sakura jumped toward another branch and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. _Damn! Where is he! How am I supposed to find him when I don't even know how they look like! Tsunade-sama...! _Sakura disappeared and reappeared down on the ground and looked up. There, where she was, was a row of kunai flying towards her. _Maybe he had found me instead. _A figure stood at where she was. She noticed the ANBU mask again. _Another ANBU, maybe he is the captain and the guy we have to kill._

"Are you Haruno?"

"What if I am? Then are you Uchiha?" Sakura asked. Sakura crouched down a bit and reached for her katana.

"Hn. I am." In less than a nanosecond, Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind him ready to strike but he turned around unsheathing his. Sakura disappeared again. _Kuso! I underestimated him...he better than most. _She reappeared where she was on the ground and her katana was encircled by blue chakra, fiercer than when she did during the tournament. She swung the katana fierce wind whipped around slicing trees and a dust storm followed that. She combined Kamaitachi no Jutsu with a katana with Fusajin no Jutsu with a katana. He dodged through the cutting edges of the wind. _How can he do that? Oh wait...he's an Uchiha...Sharingan. _Sakura did a series of hand seals. By now the vision of the Uchiha was blurred and warped to another place and he was trapped between the thick branches of a tree. Sakura appeared out of the trunk above the Uchiha with the katana ready at hand to slice his head off. Just then Sakura was replaced into his spot and he was standing in front of her. _Shit! _Before he can hit her, she got out of it and kicked him down. But it poofed. _Replacement?_ Sakura didn't notice that he was behind her and got slashed on her left shoulder. The left sleeve of the cloth sheared into pieces. It revealed her ANBU tattoo.

"An ANBU?" he asked.

"No. An ANBU _Captain_," Sakura corrected.

"I'm one too. Impressive for a girl."

"Hn." Blood trickled down her arm. Sakura took out a (Chinese) fan from under her cloak as opened it. "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" The wind pierced through the trees towards him. He simply blocked them all using the same technique from the katana. _Not again! But...this is the second time. First it was Sasuke...now him? Are they the same person? _She put away her katana and fan.Sakura did some hand seals and blue green chakra formed around her hands. She disappeared and appeared beside him and thrust her hand but was dodged a split second before impact. _Almost!_

"A medic...interesting."

"So what!" Sakura continued to physically hit him on the outside but once it was hit towards his vital organ. He's finished. But he kept on avoiding it. _Why does he have to be so fast! _She switched her blue green chakra off. She tapped the ground twice near him. The ground exploded around her. As the dust settled, she found him unharmed. So far she hadn't landed any fatal blows. Her left shoulder is becoming numb. She is also out of chakra. _Damn! Am I going to lose my life? Kuso! _Sakura fell to her knees, smashing her katana into the wrecked ground for support.

"It seems that you used up your energy, chakra trying to hit me. What wonderful strength you have there, but your left shoulder should be numb by now," he said from a tree from behind.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrragh!" Sakura turned around and swung her katana. A dust tornado was formed and headed straight towards him. He copied it. Sakura did some quick hand seals and cast another genjutsu on him. "Ninpou: Hyakka Ryoran!" (Ninja Art: Profusing of Flowers causes the victim to paralyze and see a storm of Cherry Blossoms. Originally used by Ino, but I think it fits better with Sakura.) Before Sakura can hit him, he broke the genjutsu. Sakura aimed a punch, but was blocked by his open fist, which he held onto her fist making it immobile, followed by a mid-air kick, which was blocked when he grabbed her leg to stop it. Sakura kicked him in the chest with her other leg, making him release his grip; she did a somersault and landed on her feet. She ran a few feet away from him before releasing another Fusajin no Jutsu.

He copied it again. Sakura packed as much chakra she can possibly muster into her katana making a large fierce blue fire around the blade of the katana. She slammed the sword into the ground after releasing a battle cry. The ground immediately exploded, trees flying, winds blowing savagely. He jumped high into the air. Then suddenly, large sharp crescent-shaped blades of wind flew out of the grounds from all sides towards him. The blades was glowing a bright fluorescent white like how the Crescent Moon tonight is illuminating. That technique was a disadvantage. It took a large force of energy and literally destroyed her cloak, with only some hanging off her shoulders and arms. It formed cuts over her body. One cut though, unfortunately, was gashed almost too deep into her neck. It was bleeding even worse than her shoulder. Under her mask, which was slightly cracked, her forehead was bleeding and trailed down her left cheek. She fell down to her knees. She saw him land in front of her, a few meters away. _Not good...he's still alive...Must stay up and awake..._ Sakura got up with the help of her katana.

---------------------------------------------------

**Tenten**

Tenten was now losing a lot of blood due to the long and horrible gash on her back. Her cloak was now tainted with her blood. Her vision was slowing fading. Despite that, she charged towards her enemy. He easily blocked her attacks. Then he kicked her in the stomach making her fly a fair distance away. She got up again and ran towards him, taking out some kunai and shuriken. He did too, but took out an extra. They both threw them. The weapons clashed and fell to the ground. His extra flew past and Tenten managed to dodge it, only to avoid getting hit on a vital spot, her head. But it did hit her hair band and the mask's band was connected to her hair band, so it would have a smaller chance to slip off, so her hair, in slow motion, fell and flowed down to just below her shoulders, or a little longer.

Her mask also fell off.

-------------------------------------------

**Sakura**

Sakura barely had any strength left to stay awake. She has a dangerously low chakra now. She had no chance, but chose to fight to the death. Sakura aimed another punch. He caught the punch and kicked her in the stomach making her fly a distance away. _No...Got...to...stay..awa..._ She blacked out.

He stood beside her and checked that she was not awake...or dead._ I can still sense her pulse. Not dead yet. _He removed her mask.

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------

**LOL! CLIFF HANGER! I'm mean aren't I? Well... I NEED to stop it here...I just got no.time! OMFG! It took my DAYS, to just type this short chapter! I got like HUGE tests before the marking period ends. Not to mention, I should start on my Semester Project for my subjects. XD Now that you read this chapter, review and get lots of cookies! I guess this story was longer than I'd expected. It may be like 20 chapters or around there. XD I got a LONG way to go. **

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8:Reality

**Bad Luck**

By: ShiokuXRose

**Happy Holidays, everyone! Finally, my Winter Break JUST started. It's going to be short, but o well. I still have homework over the break...sucks right? Of course.**

**Now here's the chapter!**

**I have decided that Itachi won't appear in this story. But in the sequel, k? Please continue and read the sequel too.**

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Shioku: ...No what?**

**Sasuke: The bastard is in the sequel!**

**Shioku: I'm the authoress (I don't think that's a word) so I GET TO FORM THE STORY PLOT SO CRY YOURSELF A RIVER, BUILD YOURSELF A BRIDGE, AND GET OVER IT!!!**

**Neji: You're being cruel today.**

**Shioku: No, I'm just in a foul mood because I have homework over the break!**

**Neji: -sweat drops- Isn't that the same thing?**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 8- Reality**

This can't be true. This is true. This can't be true. This is true. This can't be true! Sasuke removed the mask from the unmoving body's head. Sasuke saw bloodstained pastel pink hair. Her face was full of scratches and blood.

"S-Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke stuttered. He checked for a pulse. It was still there, but it was faint. Then he checked if she is still breathing. She is, but rapid. "Sakura!"

"S-Sasuke," Sakura breathe, barely audible.

"Sakura! You're alive!"

"I-I can't... believe that you are... Uchiha S-Sasuke..."

"I can't believe that you are Haruno Sakura..." Sakura smiled.

"A-At least...I get to be in your arms...when I di-" Sasuke cut her off.

"DON'T! Finish...that sentence."

"T-then...maybe Tsunade-sama might help me. C-can you bring me to Shizune, Naruto, and Hinata? T-they should...be where the Sound army...is. Tenten, I don't know."

"I'll take you there right now." Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style and quickly jumped away.

After a few minutes of searching...

"DOBE!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Sasuke yelled.

On the other hand...

"Did I just hear Sasuke-teme say that?" Naruto asked.

"DOBE!!! SAKURA'S DYING!!! NOW WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I definitely didn't imagine that. TEME I'M HERE!!!" Sasuke appeared with Sakura a few seconds later. Shizune and Hinata looked away from the army and ran towards Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke saw the Sound army run towards them.

"I COMMAND YOU NOT TO MOVE A STEP!" Sasuke yelled at the army.

"S-Sasuke-sama! But why? Isn't that our mission?"

"Yes! But that's my girlfriend that we are trying to kill! God damn it!"

"Sasuke-kun...that's not how you should finish a mission. Orochimaru-sama is not happy about this," Kabuto said.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke said with anger. Kabuto flicked a hand motion and the army charged at them.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Neji and Tenten...**

"Tenten...?" Neji widened his eyes when he noticed whom he attacked. "Tenten!" Neji ran towards the fallen body of Tenten's. "Tenten! Tenten!" Neji chanted over and over while shaking her.

"N-Neji? I-Is that...you?"

"Yes, it's me," Neji said and removed his mask. Neji was literally crying. But...you know men and his pride. They don't cry. But inwardly he is.

"I-I don't think I have...much time...left..."

"You have a lot of time left. Please don't die, Tenten."

"If you don't want me to die... THEN HURRY UP AND FIND SAKURA OR SHIZUNE OR HINATA OR NARUTO!!!" Tenten yelled. Neji sighed and thought _Even though she's dying...she's still yelling at me like usual..._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**Sasuke, Sakura, Shizune, Hinata, Naruto, and Kabuto... **

Shizune started healing Sakura while Hinata and Naruto fought. Sasuke stayed by Sakura's side. Then Neji appeared with Tenten in his arms.

"Sasuke! Sakura?" Neji was just as confused as Sasuke. "Harushino is Haruno?" Neji asked.

"Unfortunately yes. So, Tenten is her comrade?"

"Yes..." Shizune looked up and saw Tenten battered. She gasped.

"HINATA! HEAL TENTEN NOW!" Shizune yelled. Hinata turned around and ran to heal Tenten.

"N-Neji-niisan! W-what are you doing here?" Hinata tried her best not to stutter.

"I'm such a disgrace to the clan...I'm part of Orochimaru's organization...But...I believe Sasuke and I will betray them. Hinata-sama...please heal Tenten for me?"

"O-Of course..." Hinata quickly did some hand seals and green chakra appeared. She started healing Tenten.

"I don't think the dobe will make it alone, want to help Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure."

"Neji-niisan! Y-you...are a ninja?"

"I guess...Byakugan!" Neji activated his bloodline limit.

"A-and you can use Byakugan...how?"

"I eventually found out I can be a ninja. Let's go Sasuke." Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Both of them ran towards to help Naruto.

"Dobe! Heads up!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked up and saw a Sound nin above him. One of Naruto's clone rammed into him. Naruto said thanks to his clone. (A/N: Who would say thanks to their clone!) Neji speed ran and blocked off main chakra points to each of the Sound nin he passed. Sasuke burned them.

"We have to get Sakura and Tenten to Tsunade! We don't have much chakra left," Shizune said to Hinata. Shizune picked up Sakura while Hinata picked up Tenten. "I'll LEAVE YOU GUYS TO TAKE CARE OF THE ARMY!! IF YOU FLEE THEN SAKURA AND TENTEN MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT! MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE PASSES BY YOU! KILL THEM ALL!" Shizune yelled at the boys. The girls disappeared.

"Teme, I never knew you were a ninja. Neji you too," Naruto said while kicking aside a Sound corpse.

"Well we are and deal with it! Just get rid of these first," Sasuke said. Despite being tired, they all want the girls to be safe. A few moments later, they killed off everyone except Kabuto, who seems unscratched.

"Orochimaru-sama is not happy about this Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun," Kabuto said. "Should I finish them off myself?"

"If you run, I'm chasing after you to kill you off!" Sasuke yelled.

"Guess I have no choice," Kabuto said and disappeared. Sasuke and Neji scanned the area while Naruto yelled something like 'where did he go?'.

Kabuto reappeared behind Sasuke, who saw it all and blocked his upcoming attack. Sasuke stunned Kabuto when he kicked him away. Neji quickly appeared in front of Kabuto and got into a fighting stance for Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuichi Shiki. (A/N: Means Eight Trigrams 361 Style, a.k.a. Divination Field: Divine 361 Strikes, or 361 Hands of Hakke.) "It's your fate to die right now, Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuichi Shiki!" Neji immediately started to block Kabuto's chakra points, sealing every 361 of them. He said numbers and then sent the most fatal blow, the 361st. The last hit kill him. Neji stood over him and checked to see if he's dead. He also checked if he used the Shikon no Jutsu. Gladly, he didn't. He is as good as dead now.

"Let's go back now," Sasuke said. "But...where is that Tsunade?"

"I know!" Naruto said, full of energy.

"Where!?" Sasuke and Neji both asked, desperate to get back to their girlfriends.

"It's one of the bookstores in the city! In Konoha but not here. Fastest way meet up is to disappear and reappear on the roof of the school, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Okay." The three disappeared and reappeared at the noted area.

"Follow," said Naruto. The three dashed off towards the east, towards the bookstore. "Go through the back door okay? Avoid any people's gazes. We do not want to get caught."

--------------------------------------------------

**The Girls...**

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura and Tenten need medical help immediately!" Shizune yelled when she reached the hideout. The bookstore was closed because Tsunade thought it was a good idea since a battle was going on.

"What happened!?" Tsunade asked.

"They were battling the two top ninjas, I assume, from Sound. They turned out to be their boyfriends so they brought Sakura and Tenten to us." Tsunade nodded.

"Quickly set Sakura and Tenten on the beds." Shizune and Hinata walked over and set them on the beds. "Use your remaining chakra and help Tenten remain alive and heal the wound on her back first."

"Hai!" Shizune and Hinata did as they were instructed. Tsunade turned around and started healing Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------

**The Guys...**

"NARUTO! ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT WAY? RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO PLAY AROUND, DOBE!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! TEME! I'M TRYING TO THINK!!!" Naruto yelled back. They had gained a lot of attention...from yelling.

"Sasuke, Naruto...can you shut up? Look at the crowd...and no fist fights in public please," Neji said. Sasuke and Neji calmed down. "Can anyone tell me where the Hokage Bookstore is?" (A/N: Can't think of a bookstore name. Unless you want me to say Borders or Barnes & Noble.)

"Keep on going straight," Someone said. "And you three should go to a hospital or something...you guys are hurt and bleeding."

"TEME! I TOLD YOU WE ARE GOING THE RIGHT WAY! YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"WHO CARES DOBE! WE'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke and Neji ran off, with Naruto behind. They found the bookstore and ran behind it. Naruto opened the back door and led the other two guys down into the secret basement. They saw Sakura and Tenten on the beds and Shizune and Hinata leaning on the walls, tired. Sasuke and Neji saw another blonde woman with a huge chest unknown to them, thinking that she's Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto yelled. "How's Sakura-chan and Tenten!"

"They're fine. But I'll send them to the hospital just in case," Tsunade answered. "They're just sleeping." She turned towards Sasuke. "So I assume that you are Uchiha Sasuke? And...a Hyuuga."

"Yes, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm sorry for hurting Sakura."

"It's Hyuuga Neji, only ninja in the branch section."

"Alright. Can you two please send Sakura and Tenten to the hospital; I haven't finished healing them fully. I got the internal organs fixed up and the internal bleeding. I haven't stopped their external bleedings. I got some ribs repaired and both have a broken arm and wrist. Please hurry," Tsunade asked Sasuke and Neji.

"Hn," Sasuke and Neji said and picked up Sakura and Tenten.

-------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Hospital...**

Sasuke and Neji busted open the door. Almost everyone's eyes were upon them. A few nurses ran to them.

"What happened? All of you are hurt!"

"We accidentally walked into a gang fight and got caught up," Sasuke said. A few other nurses came with beds on wheels and gently set Tenten and Sakura on them and sent them to the emergency room. (A/N: I don't think it's that serious...lol) Sasuke and Neji were sent to different emergency rooms, since they didn't get any healings from the medic Nins. Sasuke and Neji soon blacked out from the loss of blood.

----------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later...

"YES!! IT'S GOOD TO BE OUT OF HERE!!!!" two feminine voices yelled.

"Calm down will you girls?" Sasuke and Neji said.

"Come on...we have been here for like a month!" Sakura said.

"Let's go!" Tenten suggested. Soon the four reached their mansion.

"Ah...it's good to be home!" The girls said. They reached inside. They found a note on the wall...more like a note painted in blood.

"What a nice greeting..." Sakura said sarcastically. "The note says, 'Sasuke-kun...Neji-kun...you have betrayed me...you have killed Kabuto...did you betray the Sound? What will you do now? I will hunt you down...from Orochimaru.'

"Yes, we have Snake-bastard. See?" Sasuke and Neji brought out their headband and but a slash through the Sound symbol, an eighth note.

"Yes!!" Sakura and Tenten said.

"Do you guys want a Konoha headband?" Sakura asked.

"Sure...but will Tsunade accept?"

"You'll have to get them from her, anyways. Let's go now!"

------------------------------------

**Hokage Bookstore**

"Tsunade-sama we would like to have two headbands for Sasuke and Neji," Sakura asked after they went down into the basement. Shizune was still working at the front counter. Tsunade eyed the boys.

"You will forever not be on the Sound's side or the any other Shinobi country except Konoha. You will not do anything to harm Konoha. If you are a spy will we kill you. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked.

"Or course, Tsunade-sama," Sasuke and Neji said.

"Then I will proclaim Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji Konoha Shinobi," Tsunade said and handed them both a Konoha headband.

"Now...that is over. Tsunade-sama. Orochimaru will come after Sasuke-kun and Neji," Sakura said.

"Hm...then your next mission. All four of you, watch out for Orochimaru. Protect any civilians that might be involved because Orochimaru used them as hostage or anything of that matter. Kill Orochimaru, also. Everything clear?"

"Hai!"

TBC...

---------------------------------------------

**I know this seems rushed and not my best chapter...so sorry. And thanks for all of the reviews. I have finally reached over 120 reviews! Please if you will, I wish to have over 200 reviews after this story ends. Thanks a bunch. Up next! Orochimaru is obviously after Sasuke and Neji's life. Will they live? Surprisingly, he attacks in the public! Furthermore, at the school! And Kakashi is hiding a secret! (I think the story might end in the next or 10th chapter.) Thanks for everything, guys! I'm sorry for not updating so soon. And I'll quickly get the next chapter for Chucky the Matchmaker real soon. **

**Ja ne!**


	9. Notice

**Finals are comming up like...in a few weeks, I need to prepare for it so yeah.**

**I'll be really busy so I'll type when I have time.**

**None of my stories are discontinued, some of them are on hold though.**

**ShiokuXRose**


	10. Chapter 9:Forced to Reveal the Secrets

**Bad Luck**

By: ShiokuXRose

Disclaimer: As If I own Naruto. If I did, I obviously wouldn't be here.

Blah: Text

_Blah_: Thoughts

**Blah**: Flashbacks/Inner voices

------------------------------------

**This is the second the last chapter. -cries- Wow, it took me this long to finish this...**

**Sasuke: ...how many months has it been?**

**  
Neji: Far too long...**

**Shioku:...**

**Sasuke: Started near the end of July...**

**Neji: And the second to the last chapter is when? **

**Shioku:...**

**Sasuke: About seven months later..**

**Neji: Sigh...slow. **

**Sasuke: I have noticed that our reviews have been dropped...from 30 some in chapter 7 to 10 reviews in chapter 8...-cries-**

**Neji: -cries-...why am I crying for! Sasuke! Men don't cry! -slaps Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: What the hell did you do that for!?**

**-the two of them continues to fight-**

**Shioku: NEways, Sequel is comming soon. Please stay tune for it. This time, instead of Orochimaru being the enemy, it's Itachi and Akatsuki. And no there will not be any pairings like ItaXSaku or AkatsukiXSaku or any Akatsuki pairings. It's still the same as this one. Title will be called ****Bad Luck II-Kuroi Neko.**** Sorry, it won't be out until I finish Chucky the Matchmaker and a few chapters of The Seventh. **

**Kuroi Neko (Black Cat): -meow- -meow- -meow-**

**Shioku: Kuro-chan says, "Enjoy the chapter!"**

**Kuroi Neko: Meow!**

---------------------------------------

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 9- All comes close to an end...(Forced to Reveal the Secrets)**

**Somewhere where a Sound hideout is?**

Statues of snakes with rubies as eyes lined the dark stone hallway. You can hear glass shattering at the end of the hallway.

"Damn it all!" Orochimaru hissed. Glass shards, that is once a delicately made wine glass cup, was scattered about the stone floor. "Kabuto is now dead. What should I do...Sasuke and Neji are now gone...damn." Just then five figures entered the room.

"Orochimaru-sama, shall we go and retrieve the Uchiha vessel and the Hyuuga?" the white haired one asked.

"Hm...Yesss. Go and retrieve them, if not possible kill them. Quickly!" Orochimaru said.

"Hai!" The white haired, black haired, orange haired, dark-pink haired, and two (or should I say one...) pale blue haired disappeared from the room. (A/N: Most people should know who they are.)

"It's about time for me to meet this 'pink-haired kunoichi'. Kukukukukuku." Orochimaru continued to laugh as he got up from his throne and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------

**Hokage Bookstore (around noon, bookstore is closed.)**

"WHAAAAT?!" ranged throughout the Hokage's office. "SOUND FIVE IS HERE?!"

"It's true Hokage-sama. A few of our spies reported seeing the Sound Five in the area. The most recent report is from a spy on duty near Konoha High. It came around a few minutes ago. Hokage-sama! Sakura and the others are in danger!" Shizune said, worriedly. "A-also..."

"Also what!?" Tsunade asked.

"One of them...also said...that they...s-spotted O-Orochimaru..."

"WHAT?! THIS IS AN EMERGANCY! CALL FOR THE KAZEKAGE'S ASSISSTANCE NOW!!"

"Hai!"

"Damn it! Orochimaru came at the most wrong time of the all-wrong times! Wait...Konoha High...is a school. Daylight...crowed with people...don't tell me he is planning to attack them with this many people around! Dang it! Shizune, use the phone!"

"Hai!" Shizune went and called.

------------------------------------------

**Konoha High**

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto chatted at their lunch table.

"Guys, since we betrayed Sound, Orochimaru will definitely come after us," Sasuke said, looking out the large glass windows that acted like a wall.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you to the very end. Dattebyo!" Naruto said.

"Obviously you would, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Enough, enough. No more bickering. Besides one of Konoha's missing-nins is Orochimaru. Hunter-nins should be going after him, so far, no one knew where his hideout is," Sakura said.

"We know," Sasuke said. Sakura turned to him. "It's in Rice Coun-" Shattering glass interrupted him.

"KYAAA!" Many students screamed. Sakura and the gang instinctively turned towards the direction where the commotion is comming from.

"The glass windows shattered..." A lone dark figure walked though the gaps. Everyone (that's normal) is too scared to even move.

"Damn it! That's very nice of you, Uchiha and Hyuuga bastards! Same goes for you Haruno bitch." The figure stopped. Sunlight reached the figure. Dark pink hair is visible. Sasuke and Neji gasped.

"Tayuya! Damn. If she's here, all of Sound Five is here!" Sasuke said.

"Sound Five?"

"Five of the strongest people in Sound besides Neji and I. But I never knew that they would just show themselves in front of this many people," he said. Tayuya's eyes darted about the cafeteria.

"There you are...Heh!" Tayuya started to run towards them. The normal people ran and screamed. Sasuke and Neji started to run but Sakura and Tenten crouched down into a defensive position.

"What are you guys doing!? Run!" Sasuke commanded.

"No! If we run, they might take one of those non-ninjas as hostage to get us out!"

"But the secre-"

"Forget about the ninja secret! It's better than having someone be a hostage to get our secrets revealed. It's going to be revealed sooner or later," Sakura said.

"...You're right..."

"Hinata, Naruto! Protect everyone! One of you contact Tsunade!" Sakura commanded.

"Hai! Taichou!" A couple students peeked from behind walls here and there. They knew there is going to be a fight with the Tournament winners and the unknown girl. (A/N: Sound Four (Five, including Kimimaro) is around the same age as Naruto and the others in the anime/manga, so here is the same also.)

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. How dare you betray us for tiny, stupid, and _weak_ Konoha. The shinobi village is _pathetic_ anyways," Tayuya said.

"How dare you call us weak!" Sakura's fury rose.

"Sakura, we don't have our katana, kunai, shuriken, sebon needles, scrolls, or anything!" Tenten said.

"Then we'll have to fight with our chakra!"

"But you know, I only use weapons..."

"Uh...just use taijutsu." Sakura balled up a fist, which is filled with chakra. "Che! Don't mess with me you bitch!" Sakura slammed her fist to the floor. The ground split and sharp debris spiked up from the floor. Tayuya jumped out of the way.

"Hm? That was rare. I thought only Tsunade can do that," Tayuya smirked.

"And what about Tsunade-shishou? Humph. Let's see how you well you move in mid-air." Sakura performed some hand seals. "Katon! Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)" Fire balls blasted out from her mouth and aimed towards Tayuya.

"Che!" Tayuya pulled out a silver flute and played a note. The fireballs hit an invisible barrier. "As if you can hit me with those pathetic flame," Tayuya said and landed.

"Then why did you take out your ultimate weapon when you can just dodge?" Sakura said smirking. Tayuya growled. A loud poof was heard. Three massive figures appeared, each with their face covered in some way.

"Mateki! Genbusho Kyoku! (Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody)" Tayuya brought her flute to her mouth and began to play a mild song. The three summons disappeared. Two reappeared in front and behind Sakura while the other one in front of Tenten. One slammed his spiked weapon (A/N: Should I call it a mace?) into the floor creating a large cracked crater near Sakura but she jumped away. The one with claws wrapped around his arms tried to slash Sakura in mid-air but she bent her back and did a back flip. Sakura landed and performed hand seals.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha! (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)" Sakura spitted out a flood amount of water, washing the floor clean. She performed more seals, "Suiton! Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)" Two large twin water dragons blasted out from the water. The dragons charged towards the two summons Sakura is against.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura turned around.

"Tenten!" Sakura saw some spirit-like snakes biting at Tenten.

"Sakura! These...snakes sucks...away...o-our...e-ener..gy..." Tenten fainted and was caught by Neji. Neji's Byakugan veins grew.

"Tenten! Why you...Suiton! Suijinheki! (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" Sakura yelled. A furious water sprout formed around the third summoning. "Neji, the water in front of you is weakened, use your Byakugan!" Sakura called to him; he nodded and he got into position.

"You'll pay for what you have done, Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou! (Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms)"

"Naruto! Get Tenten out of here!" Sakura yelled. Naruto appeared and lifted Tenten over his shoulder.

"Okay," and with that, Naruto jumped away from the battleground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. No answer. Sakura turned around. "Eh? Where did he go?"

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran as fast as he could back to the school, katana and other weapons in hand.

_Sakura...you better not die..._

**Che! Same goes for you. Yeah know why? If Orochimaru is near, your curse seal!**

_I'm not stupid._

**Hell yeah you are! Baka! Baka! Baka! The seal hurts!!! Itai!**

Sasuke flinched and brought a hand to his seal by his neck.

"H-he's near...damn it." Sasuke started to run again. _Must get to them..._

----------------------------------------

"Sugoi! How did they do that!? Did the ancient ninjas travel in time?" One student asked.

"Who knows, but this is a great front row seat in a live action movie!"

"Not quite...there's no director or cameras..."

"So that means..."

"THIS IS REAL!!!?"

"What do we do! What do we do! This is a real live action fight and it's dangerous!! I know! The police! The police!" a girl said and pulled out a cell phone and called the police.

"Didn't that one dark pink haired girl say Uchiha Sasuke? Didn't a few years ago on the news say that Uchiha Itachi killed everyone in this clan except his brother who has gone missing?" Someone asked.

"Hm...yeah they did. So Uchimura Sasuke is really Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Looks like it, Sasuke look so much like Itachi."

"Hinata-chan, did you contact Tsunade-baachan yet?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes I did. S-she said t-that s-she s-sent for r-reinforcements a-already," Hinata said while she transferred some of her chakra into Tenten because her chakra was sucked out to an almost critical state. The normal people have the OO face on. _Wow_...they thought.

-----------------------------------

The gentle fist hit the one with no arms, but the summoning didn't disappear. The ones hit by the water dragons are still alive.

"Che! How long can they survive! Damn!" Sakura cursed.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around and a katana flying towards her. She caught it and looked up.

"Sasuke!"

"I brought the weapons." Sasuke threw a round and leg pouch to Neji and another pair to Sakura. He snapped on his own and his ANBU katana on his back.

"Sasuke, give me Tenten's katana. She fainted," Sakura said. Sasuke tossed her the katana. Sakura took out the katana and tossed aside the scabbards. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and drew his ANBU katana. Sakura and Sasuke both gathered chakra into the blades.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" A massive windstorm was created around the two summons. The one with no arms sent more spirit snakes around Neji. The summons was still there after the windstorm.

"Damn it! They just won't disappear." The one with no arms used the snakes to maneuver Neji towards Sasuke and Sakura while the other two maneuvered Sasuke and Sakura towards Neji. Sasuke and Neji noticed they hit backs. Soon, Sakura was beside them.

"Shit! They trapped us," Sakura said and noticed the music changed.

"It's the song for Mateki: Mugen'onsa! (Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain)," Sasuke said as the cafeteria bled red. Wires tie the three of them.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga. If you don't come back, we will kill you," heard Tayuya said, though she was nowhere in sight.

-----------------------------------

"Oh no! Hinata-chan! They got caught in a genjutsu!" Naruto panicked. Hinata got up.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her bloodline limit and turned around. "Take care of Tenten-chan or else I will kill you," Hinata threatened the nearest person (that's not Naruto) without stuttering. The person never saw Hinata like this and gulped.

"Y-yes!"

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to make Tayuya break the genjutsu from the outside," Hinata said. With her Byakugan, she saw extra weapon pouches near the corner of the cafeteria and ran for it.

"Hinata-chan, wait!" Naruto ran after her. Hinata grabbed a round pouch and a leg pouch and snapped them on. Naruto did the same.

"Naruto-kun, Tayuya didn't sense us. Most likely she is paying attention to the genjutsu. But if you are being too noisy, she might notice us. So attack her quietly. The summonings won't move when Tayuya is focused on the genjutsu." Naruto nodded. Both ran towards Tayuya. They skidded to a stop. Someone landed in front of Tayuya, creating dust. Hinata and Naruto coughed.

"Tayuya is disobeying orders," the person sighed as the dust started to clear. "I will need to clean up the 'trash' later."

"N-nani!?" Naruto said, surprised.

"I'm surprised you two didn't notice that _we _are here," another said. The dust cleared and revealed four other unknown shinobi.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Kaguya Kimimaro," the white haired one said.

"Jirobo, Nanmon (Southern Gate)," the orange haired one said.

"Kidoumaru, Toumon (Eastern Gate)," the black haired one with six arms said.

"Sakon and Ukon, Seimon (Western Gate)," the one with two heads said.

"Tayuya, Hokumon (Northern Gate)," Kimimaro said for Tayuya.

_This is too much Hinata and I to fight! _Naruto thought and took out some kunai and shuriken while Hinata got into the Hyuuga fighting stance.

--------------------------------------------

"More appeared!" Whispers were heard by curious students. The person who was in charge of taking care of Tenten because of Hinata saw movement.

"Tenten is awake!"

"Ugh...wah? Where am I?" Tenten said.

"Y-you blacked out when fighting those old fashion guys."

"Shit!" Tenten got up and ran towards the cafeteria, ignoring the calls that are telling her to stay away.

--------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...back to Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura**

The three bit their lip to get rid of an oncoming scream. Their bodies are melting due to the genjutsu. Sakura was the first to scream. (She's a girl, obviously.) Sasuke had enough and used his Sharingan. His bloodline limit can reverse the genjutsu. (A/N: Like how Itachi reversed Kurenai's genjutsu and broke out.) The three broke out of the genjutsu. Back to the real world, they saw Naruto and Hinata fighting off four other people.

"Damn! The rest of Sound Five is here. But I didn't really expect Kimimaro to be here in his ill state," Sasuke said. "At least none of them have gone into their stage one...yet."

"W-what!?" Tayuya said. "What did you bastards do to my genjutsu!?" Tayuya yelled.

"I just reversed it with my Sharingan, did you forget that I could already?"

"Why you littl-" Tayuya was interrupted by Kimimaro.

"Tayuya. That is enough, unless you want to be punished again. We have important matters to do. To kill Uchiha and Hyuuga."

"Wouldn't it be better for us to bring the Uchiha back? Orochimaru-sama needs him as a vessel."

"Do you want a harsher punishment, Tayuya? Orochimaru-sama himself said to kill them both off."

"Whatever." Almost instantly, the Sound Five surrounded Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto. The Sound Five's curse seals started to glow and markings are formed throughout their bodies afterwards.

"Kill them off before they turn into Stage Two," Sasuke said.

"Don't forget, Sasuke, you can easily do that too," Kimimaro said. Suddenly weapons started flying towards the Sound Five. They jumped back to avoid them. Tenten landed beside Sakura.

"I'm back!" Tenten said.

"Tenten! You're alright!" Sakura said.

"Of course! Though, I'm kinda low on chakra. I'll manage. Hey, Sakura. Remember what happened last time you forgot to wear your headband during a mission? You got hit on the forehead and you blacked out. Wear it this time, just in case," Tenten giggled.

"No laughing at me!" Sakura said and pulled out her forehead protector. She tied it across her forehead, as it traditionally would. Tenten and Naruto got on theirs. Hinata tied hers around her neck. Sasuke and Neji took out their Sound headband and held it in front of them. With a kunai, they both put a clean slash though the eighth-note emblem and tossed their headband towards Kimimaro.

"We'll be returning those things back," Sasuke and Neji said and tied their new Konoha headbands around their forehead. The Sound Five started to attack. Kidoumaru started spinning his web all over the place. Tayuya started playing her flute to move her summonings. Kimimaro brought out his spine that forms a sword. The girls soon fell into Jirobo's chakra consuming dome of earth. (A/N: What's that jutsu called?) Naruto is stuck in Kidoumaru's sticky webs. Neji was cutting the webs away from him with the gentle fist and dodging one of Tayuya's summonings. Sasuke was busy dodging the weapon wielding summonings and Kimimaro's sword. The battle doesn't seem to go anywhere. The girls' chakra level is slowly being depleted. Naruto is having trouble getting out of the web. Neji can't save Naruto since the summoning is preventing him from doing so. Sakon attacked Neji soon after Neji knocked the summonings away from him.

Sasuke was knocked down to the ground by the summonings. He was about to get up when Kimimaro's sword was pointed towards his neck. Kidoumaru was about to hit Naruto with his Kumo Nenkin (Spider Sticky Gold), gold colored spiked hook looking weapon. Neji was pinned to the cafeteria wall by both summonings and Sakon was charging towards him to kill him. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion above them, making them stop attacking. Sand quickly spread through the air. Some went and shielded Naruto from the Kumo Nenkin. Some went and sent Sakon and Ukon flying towards the other side of the room. Vicious wind sliced through all three summonings and they disappeared. Another Kamaitachi was directed towards Kimimaro, but he jumped back to dodge it, freeing Sasuke from his death position. Poison sebon needles flew and stabbed Jirobo in many places. He didn't even sense the sebon needles with all the dust around him. Startled by the needles, he unwarily cancelled the jutsu the girls are in.

The dust finally settled. Sasuke looked at where Sakura is. He saw her on the ground and quickly ran to her. The other boys did too. Three other people landed silently in front of the six Konoha Shinobi.

"Who are you three piece of shits?" Tayuya said.

"Sunagakure shinobi..." Temari started.

"...In alliance with Konohagakure," Kankuro finished.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara!" Naruto said. "Thank Kami-sama that the reinforcements arrived, if not, we're doomed." (A/N: The sand siblings are in the clothing from the time skip.)

"Reinforcements? They look like mere genin to me."

_We look like g-genins? _thought Temari. _And I'm older too!_

"Genins?" Temari smirked. "You're wrong. Let us properly introduce ourselves. Temari, Jounin, not Genin."

"Kankuro, Jounin, and also not Genin," Kankuro said.

"And who is the little brat there?" Tayuya said point to the Gaara. Temari and Kankuro smirked.

"Sabaku no Gaara, _Godaime Kazekage_," Gaara introduced.

"K-Kazekage!? That little brat!?" Tayuya said. It sounded more like a statement than a question, but Temari answered anyways.

"Yes, give up now or we'll kill you."

"I'm afraid, we will not do that," Kimimaro said as the curse seal activated its stage one. Markings spread throughout his body. The same thing happened to the other Sound members.

-------------------------------------------

"OH.MY.GOD!!! I'm going to be late on an emergency mission!!!" Kakashi said, in his Anbu clothing. "It has been a while since I last worn this..."

**Flashback**

**"Kakashi, I'm assigning you on an A to an S-rank mission as an elite ninja. You can be an Anbu if you want," Tsunade said.**

**"And what would the mission be?" Kakashi asked.**

**"To protect and reinforce Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and the Sand siblings. And that includes the **_**Kazekage**_**. Give these to the girls and guys. They could fight better when in their ninja garbs. Clothes nowadays are sometimes too hard to move fast in," Tsunade said and tossed him a bundle of Anbu clothing and some weapons. "By now, they should be fighting so GET THE HELL OUTTA MY OFFICE!!!" Tsunade yelled as Kakashi disappeared out of the room.**

**Flashback End...**

Kakashi sighed and heard sirens as he neared the school. Wait...Sirens? Kakashi got closer and saw flashing red and blue light.

"WHAT'S THE STUPID POLICE DOING HERE!!!!?" yelled Kakashi. Everyone turned to him. "Uh...Oh yeah! Why am I standing here for! I'm their reinforcement!!! Outta my way people!" Kakashi yelled, but the police blocked his way.

"Mister, it's too dangerous inside," one of the policemen that blocked his way said while an explosion blasted through the ceiling.

"Is everyone evacuated!?" one policeman asked.

"Every student is, except the six that are fighting the five intruders. It seems that three teens have come to aid the six," another policeman answered.

"IF THE THREE TEENS IS THERE, LET ME IN!!!" Kakashi yelled. _I'm a ninja...couldn't I just pass here easily? _Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind the police that are blocking his way.

"Eh!? Where did he go?"

"Behind you!"

"How did he get there?"

"I'm one of the Anbu Black Ops of Konohagakure. Can't you tell by the outfit?" Kakashi said.

"Err...no...And we never heard of them," The policemen said. Kakashi fell anime-style.

"Well, it's a high-ranking ninja for a ninja village! I have come here to assist the nine inside that are fighting the five. This is an emergency!" Kakashi said as he ran towards the cafeteria.

"Um...did anyone know what just happened?" asked a police officer to another.

"No."

"But when I went in to get all the students and teachers evacuated...those kids who are fighting...they aren't normal people. They can do Justus and other stuff like a real ninja would." (A/N: Of course they aren't normal...)

"Really? I never knew ninjas like them exist nowadays...I don't think our guns will work...on those intruders." (A/N: Of course not. See how useless modern technology is?)

-------------------------------------------

**Back to the others**

"Sakura! Wake up!" Sasuke said, shaking her. Tenten and Hinata woke up a while ago. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Yes! You're alive!" Sasuke said hugging her.

"And who is the one that almost killed me?" Sakura said.

"Eh...hehe...Anyways, we got reinforcements," Sasuke said. Sakura looked around.

"Temari!...Kankuro!...and Kazekage-sama!"

"Kazekage is here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, if you were paying attention to their introductions, he even mentioned it," Neji said. "It's the red-head, Sabaku no Gaara."

"Gaara's already Kazekage...I really need to be Hokage to catch up to him...and I was the one who encouraged him to become Kazekage. And I haven't made it to Hokage yet!" Naruto said.

"Let's help them, now, instead of chatting," said Tenten as she got up. Just then they heard a poof.

"Yo!" They all turned towards where the greeting was said.

"Kaka-sensei!?" they all said.

"Tsunade-sama sent me here. Here are your Anbu garbs." He tossed each a set. Using their extreme ninja speed, they quickly changed into Anbu clothes in a millisecond.

"Well then, let's fight full-force, no mercy!" Sakura said. Gaara was fighting Kimimaro, the strongest of the Sound Five. Temari was fighting Tayuya and Jirobo. Kankuro was fighting Sakon, Ukon, and Kidoumaru. Tenten and Neji went to help Temari. Kakashi and Sasuke went to help Kankuro. Naruto went to help Gaara. Sakura and Hinata stayed back since they are medics; they need to save their chakra for the injured.

"Gaara! Long time no see! You've been a Kazekage for a while now...I wonder when Tsunade-baa-chan will let me be Hokage," Naruto said.

"I guess the Ichibi Jinchuuriki (One tailed container/vessel, one tailed Tanuki- Shukaku) surpassed the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki (Nine tailed container/vessel, 9-tailed fox, Kyuubi)," Gaara said.

"Hey don't making fun of me! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)" Numerous Narutos surrounded Kimimaro. Using his kekkai genkai, he used his bone to knock out the clones within seconds.

"You seem to have wasted your chakra trying to break free from the webs. What will you do now Kyuubi?" Kimimaro said after he knocked the real Naruto into a wall. Gaara's sand caught him before impact.

-------------------------------------------

**Hokage Bookstore **

"Tsunade-sama! You mustn't fall asleep! You still have more stacks of paperwork to do!" Shizune said.

"Can I have a break for a while? I've been at this since Kakashi left..." said Tsunade. Just then a spy appeared in a puff of smoke and knelt down before Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama! Report! Orochimaru has been spotted within the city! He is heading towards Konoha High School!"

"WHAAAAT!?" Tsunade and Shizune yelled.

"Tsunade-sama, we must help them!" Shizune said.

"Continue your patrol," said Tsunade to the spy.

"Hai!" and he disappeared. Tsunade and Shizune grabbed their medical kits and other needed items before disappearing.

-------------------------------------------

With the extra people, Konoha and Suna have the upper hand. The Sound Four, not including Kimimaro, was irritated that they were being pushed back. Their whole body began to glow the same color as when the curse seal is spreading. Tayuya's hair grew long, horns grew out of her head, and her skin turned brown. Kidoumaru's hair grew long and white, his skin is darker, and his third eye opened. Jirobo's Mohawk became a mane down his back, his eyes turned black, and his skin became red. Sakon became an ogre-like creature with a horn on his right side. He wanted Ukon to help and finish this fight. Ukon also turned into an ogre. (They're still in one body, btw.)

"Shit! Stage two!" said Sasuke, out of breath.

TBC…

-------------------------------------------

I don't have time to add more. Sorry! -bows down- **Please stay tuned for the next and final chapter of Bad Luck!** Thanks for all the reviews and people who read and reviewed every single chapter. Thank you so much. -bows down again- Arigato gozaimasu. (I think that's how you spell it...) I said in the previous chapter that Orochimaru is going to be attacking; he's going to be in the next chapter. lol. A heads up for next chapter- (it's obvious...) the finishing of the battle of Konoha/Suna against Sound!!!! And the ending. Will they live or die? O.o

ShiokuXRose


	11. Chapter 10:Skirmish!

**Bad Luck**

By: ShiokuXRose

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...I don't see why there's a use for Disclaimers... If I do own the anime/manga, why would I be here?

Blah: Text

_Blah_: Thoughts

**Blah**: Flashbacks/Inner voices

----------------------------------------

**Shioku: The LAST CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED! v(.) PEACE!**

**Sasuke: Took you forever.**

**Shioku: Not my fault, my Internet was down for some time and also I have no Internet access at my vacation site. I have the trouble of babysitting my cousins... anyways...**

**Sasuke: **_**And there's a BONUS CHAPTER!**_

**Neji: **_**FEATURING: GRAMMA AND GRAMPA!!! (Tenten's grandparents...See Chapter 3 for details)**_

**Shioku: I think I forgot to say this. Gramma and Grampa aren't related to Sakura. They are Tenten's grandparents. Sakura is an orphan and was adopted by Tenten's parents since young. Sakura prefers to use her real name during missions, while using Tenten's last name (Harushino- I know that's not Tenten's last name, hell I don't even know it.) for everyday life.**

**Kuro-chan: Meow Meow!**

**Sasuke: Don't cats also go Nya?**

**Kuro-chan: Nya**

**Shioku: Kuro-chan is talking gibberish...**

**Kuro-chan: Meow Nya Meow Nya Meow!**

**Neji: AHHH! STOP THAT CAT!!! HE TOOK MY BEAUTIFUL HAIRBRUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shioku: So that's why the cat is so happy.**

**Neji: NUUuuUuuUuUuUuuUuuuuU! My beautiful pink hairbrush... -sob- it has scratch marks and...and BITE MARKS!!!! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

----------------------------------------

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 10- Skirmish!**

"Hmm? They have already started fighting?" Orochimaru thought out loud. He can see smoke comming from the direction of the school, and helicopters circling the area. He can hear sirens in the distance. "Didn't I tell them to _not_ start fighting until night? Fools!" Orochimaru picked up his pace.

---------------------------------------

"ARGH! SHIZUNE! ARE WE EVEN CLOSE TO THE SCHOOL YET!?" Tsunade yelled. "Orochimaru might be there already!"

"Almost there, almost there..." Shizune sighed.

"MY GOD! WHY DOES JIRAIYA HAD TO BUILD THE SCHOOL THAT FAR AWAY FROM OUR BASE!!"

"We're there. Tsunade-sama please calm down." They jumped down from the trees and rushed towards the school. Just like Kakashi, they were stopped. But Tsunade spoke first.

"OUT OF THE WAY! THIS IS A WAR ZONE! EVERYONE, INCLUDING THE POLICE, TO GET NOWHERE NEAR HERE!" Tsunade yelled.

"War? Who's having a war?" The policeman that blocked their way asked.

"We can't tell you who w-" Tsunade was interrupted when an enormous purple snake with Orochimaru on it's head appeared. "Never mind. It's Konohagakure, in alliance with Sunagakure, against Otogakure. NOW GET AWAY! THE DICTATOR OF SOUND HAS ARRIVED!" Since every normal person was in the state of shock after seeing an oversized snake, they ran. Tsunade and Shizune ran in.

---------------------------------------

Orochimaru reached the school, the section that was blasted open. Everyone stopped fighting as they sensed Orochimaru comming.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to fight in daylight? What part of my orders do you not understand?" Orochimaru glared at his subordinates. "Stop fighting for now and come here." The Sound Five went towards Orochimaru. Naruto wanted to charge at his opponent until Gaara stopped him and motioned him to stay with the group. Konoha and Suna jumped towards each other and formed a group.

"Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun. So you have betrayed me. Just when I thought I can get my hands on Sharingan and Byakugan."

Sasuke and Neji glared.

"I sense Tsunade comming. We'll start the battle properly once Tsunade is here," Orochimaru said and summoned Manda, in the process destroying more of the school. On top of Manda's head, he could see Tsunade and chuckled.

---------------------------------------

Tsunade and Shizune reached where everyone else is.

"Is everyone okay?" Shizune asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered. "Sound Four has activated their second stage. Kimimaro still hasn't. Also, Orochimaru is here, as you can see." Tsunade nodded.

"I'll deal with Orochimaru," said Tsunade and summoned Katsuyu. (A/N: The overly large white and blue slug summon of Tsunade's) "Sakura, Hinata, and Shizune stay behind and save your chakra for the injured."

"Hai!"

"Everyone seems to be fine fighting their opponents. But I think Tsunade's the one going to be in trouble," Sakura said.

------------------------------------

"Orochimaru. You owe me 100 human sacrifices. If I don't receive them, I'll snap your head off," Manda said.

"Of course," Orochimaru answer. They were interrupted when Katsuyu spit her Zesshi Nensan (The one sticky acid from Katsuyu's mouth) towards them. Manda swiftly avoided it. Katsuyu's acid landed on a large tree's trunk. It completely melted the area, and the tree snapped.

"The final battle of the war has begun. Pay more attention!" Katsuyu spit another blob of acid, this time towards Orochimaru, who jumped off of Manda. Tsunade jumped off, and punched the ground. The ground burst into pieces towards Orochimaru and Manda. The attacked forced Orochimaru and Manda even further apart.

"Katsuyu, I'll handle Orochimaru. Please handle Manda," Tsunade said.

"Of course," Katsuyu said.

----------------------------------

**Neji, Tenten, and Temari Vs. Tayuya and Jirobo **(Don't forget they're on Stage Two)

Tayuya continued to use her summons against Tenten and Temari. Neji went ahead and attacked close-range with Jirobo.

Temari opened her large iron fan to its fullest and swung while calling, "Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" A large current of wind charged towards the summons. It split into three before each hitting one of the summons forcing them to disappear.

"Tenten, go and help that one relative of Hinata's. I got this one," Temari said to Tenten.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this one's weakness is my specialty."

"Alright then," Tenten ran to where Neji is.

"Quit chatting, brats!" Tayuya yelled.

"Brat? Do you want to die so bad?" Temari eyes gleamed evilly, and grinned devishly. "You deserve it. Fuuton! Tatsu no Oshigoto!" (Wind Release: Severing Pressure) Dark clouds gathered. A tornado shot down towards Tayuya, trapping her in a cutting cyclone and finished her off. The tornado disappeared and the dark clouds vanished.

Nearly everyone in the area was distracted by the sudden change in weather, caused by Temari. Tenten took the chance and threw a massive amount of shuriken, kunai, and other weapons at Jirobo after calculating the amount of force of the wind. Jirobo, too distracted by the vicious winds, didn't take notice of the weapons until many pierced him.

"Neji! Attack!" Tenten called to him. Neji snapped out of his trance and saw Jirobo distracted by Tenten's weapons. He got into a stance for a jutsu. Gathering enough chakra at his fingers, he called the attack, "Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou!" (Eight Trigrams 128 Palms) In the matter of seconds, he blocked Jirobo's chakra points, making him cough up blood. Since chakra is connected to the organs, his heart soon malfunctioned, making Jirobo die.

Seeing Sasuke and Kankuro struggling in the web, Neji, Tenten, and Temari went to assist.

-------------------------------------

**At the same time...Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kankuro Vs. Sakon, Ukon, and Kidoumaru**

Sasuke, along with Kankuro was stuck in the webs. Sasuke can't perform fire jutsu to burn the web, because he can't move his hands. Kankuro can't direct his puppets because the webs bound his hands. Kakashi had his Sharingan on. Sakon and Ukon split into two bodies. Kakashi managed to avoid getting close to them, considering how they can fuse. This way, he can't use Chidori. This is when Temari summoned a tornado. The winds surrounding it caught Sakon and Ukon off guard. Kakashi took the chance. He ran swiftly and silently towards Sakon while making hand seals. A brighter, bigger, and louder than normal Chidori was formed near the last second before comming into a direct hit to Sakon's heart. He screamed and coughed up blood. Ukon's eyes widened with horror as he saw his brother die.

"Never underestimate the son of the White Fang of Konoha," Kakashi said and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise. Ukon was mad.

"KAKASHI! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE READING THAT!!!" Sasuke yelled as he got his right arm free, but Kidoumaru got another spin of web at his arm.

"Oh! Right...darn..." Kakashi put his book away. Since there's still a lot of water on the floor, because of Sakura, Kakashi swiftly performed hand seals, "Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) Kakashi used all of the water on the ground to form a massive spiraling blast of water. He directed it at high speed towards Ukon, who was hit and blasted out of the school grounds and into the dirt, breaking many ribs and bones. In his state, he is unable to move, so Kakashi left him there. (to rot maybe..XD)

At that time, Neji, Tenten, and Temari finished their fight. Tenten used her weapons to get Kidoumaru away from the web. Neji and Temari both ripped the webs, by using gentle fist or wind.

Sasuke and Kankuro broke free. Sasuke used a fire jutsu at Kidoumaru, which only burned a section of his shirt. Kankuro prepared his puppet, Kuroari, and opened his torso. Tenten kept Kidoumaru occupied by repeatedly sending endless throws of weapons.

"You there! The emo-looking kid with a hair of a chicken's ass come here!" Kankuro called.

"My name is not you there, or emo-looking kid with a hair of a chicken's ass. It's Sasuke. Got that? Paint face clown," Sasuke said when he appeared next to Kankuro.

"And my name is not paint face clown. It-"

"I know, you introduced yourself."

"Well then, lead that spider-guy into my puppet's torso. It will trap him there, then I'll finish him off."

"You _sure _you can do finish him off? He's in his second stage."

"If not, the poison on the blades would finish him off." Sasuke went off to do what he was told. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) The first fireball and second fireball directed Kidoumaru at the direction of Kankuro's puppet with his back facing it. The rest lead him in a neat zigzag pattern towards it. Karasu, another of Kankuro's puppets, suddenly appeared in front of Kidoumaru, which startled him making him fall backwards into the torso of Kuroari. Kuroari's torso was locked shut. Kankuro made Karasu to separate its limbs and revealed the sharp blades dipped with a colorless and deadly poison. After quickly aiming all the limb's blades, he made the blades fly towards the torso's small slot holes and impaled Kidoumaru. A dying cry was heard.

-----------------------------------

**At the same time...Naruto and Gaara Vs. Kimimaro**

Another batch of Naruto clones were gone. Gaara is mainly using his sand to defend him and Naruto. Kimimaro defeated clone after clone, soon he sensed Tayuya's chakra disappear, stating that she is dead. Shortly after her death, Jirobo's and Sakon's chakra faded. The water on the floor of the cafeteria was lifted off the ground for a jutsu. He sensed Ukon's chakra flying out of the area and slowing fading also. He'll soon be dead, due to his injuries. Another group of clones are gone, and he heard Kidoumaru's death cry. Only Orochimaru and him are left. He can sense the rest of the Konoha and Suna ninjas going towards him. He silently cursed. Not only that he is the only one left, besides Orochimaru, he has little time left. His curse seal spread until it covered his whole body.

His skin became dark gray (I think that's the color). Six large bone spine appeared from the back of his chest, and a long bone spiked tail. "Sawarabi no Mai!" (Dance of the Seedling Fern)

"EVERYONE! GET AWAY FROM THE GROUND!" Sasuke and Neji yelled. Large bone spikes emerged from the grounds creating a forest of bone spikes. Kimimaro controlled it so it doesn't hit Orochimaru or Manda. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto were on Gaara's levitating sand. A large blue falcon, around the size of Katsuyu, carried everyone else on its back. Tsunade and Katsuyu avoided the bones by Katsuyu changing into many of her mini copies and protected Tsunade along the way. Sasuke, Kakashi, Tenten, and Neji were scratched and wounded badly in various areas. The bones made those gashes. Sakura, Hinata, and Shizune healed them, only leaving minor scratches.

"Hinata, thanks for summoning Kyotaka. We probably would've died," Sakura said.

"No problem," Hinata answered. (A/N: Bird summons are fitting for Hinata, ne? Swift and graceful. Like the one filler ep. Kyotaka means large falcon. So typical xD. Same with most summons' names.)

_Didn't work..._ Kimimaro coughed violently, spitting out blood. _I guess... my time is up._ He continued to cough up blood before he collapsed to the ground. A few seconds later, he saw only darkness. Everyone in the air sensed no movement below. A short moment later, the bones shattered into trillions of tiny particles. (A/N: I cried for long hours-in fact, once in a while for days- when Kimimaro died in the anime. When the bones shattered, it made me cry even harder.)

Kyotaka landed on the ground nearby and crouched down to let everyone on his back down.

-------------------------------------

**Tsunade and Katsuyu Vs. Orochimaru and Manda**

Everyone except Orochimaru is dead. Tsunade and Katsuyu safely evaded the attack. Manda swiftly wrapped his body around Katsuyu and constricted. Just then, fangs pierced Manda's neck. All surprised, they saw a white wolf with piercing red eyes. Its size is far greater than Manda, Katsuyu, or Kyotaka. It has a large beaded necklace around its neck. The beads have a weird pattern of red and black stripes and spirals. There was a weird symbol on the wolf's forehead. Sakura was standing on his head.

Manda hissed in pain and reluctantly released his grasp on Katsuyu.

"Manda, meet my personal summon, Gintama," Sakura said. (A/N: Gintama means Silver Soul/Spirit) Manda tried to whack the wolf with his tail, but it went though Gintama, which shocked everyone. (A/N: This is everyone's first time seeing Gintama, including Tsunade and Tenten.) Using one of his front and back paws, Gintama dug his talons into Manda and pinned him to the ground. Manda hissed in agony.

"Gintama is a spirit. That is why there's this necklace here. When he was still living, humans destroyed his habitat. With no food, he died. As a spirit, his anger grew and humans continued to destroy his habitat even after his death. I found his vengeful spirit long after. I was around 13 at that time. I can't see him, but I can roughly sense where he is by the killer aura he had. So then, I somehow slipped on a beaded necklace on him. It calmed him down, and even made me see him. But seeing him so large in public made me panic. So I put him in a summoning scroll after everything was settled. The necklace makes him solid. He can change into a spirit on his will." Gintama pressed his jaws even tighter.

"Next time you summon me, I'll eat you alive," Manda said before disappearing. Gintama howled in victory.

"Gintama, quiet! It will attract more people here."

"Oh come on, there is already a flock of people here, seeing me."

"Oh yeah." Sakura laughed as she saw a huge crowd around the school. "There's one more snake left to kill." Orochimaru cursed. Against two Kage-level shinobi, four Jounin, and four ANBU, he had absolutely no chance. He decided to retreat towards his base.

"Look, he's retreating. Should I catch him?" asked Gintama. With his size compared to Orochimaru, he can definitely outrun him.

"Let's play fetch! Get Orochimaru!" Sakura said.

"I'm not a dog..."

"Oh yeah...then let's hunt!" Gintama gently jumped in front of Orochimaru. He if jumped with his normal strength, it would cause a huge earthquake. He swiped his front paw, knocking Orochimaru though many trees. He swiped him with his other paw. And back and forth, as if Orochimaru was a ball of yarn.

"Gintama...you're not a cat playing with yarn..." Sakura said.

"Sorry, it was fun." Gintama slammed Orochimaru to the ground, breaking many of his bones and killing him in the process. Everyone else caught up to Sakura and Gintama.

"Orochimaru's dead, Tsunade-sama. We'll have Sasuke and Neji lead us to Orochimaru's bases and analyze what he has been researching," Sakura said.

"Great, now I can finally drink my sake in peace!" Tsunade cheered and turned to head back to the base.

"Wait. How are we going to explain this to the police, and _normal_ people?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks.

"Good question...I'll figure that out...later."

FIN

---------------------------------------

**YAY! Okay, this is a bit rushed, because my flight is in like 45 minutes. I won't be able to update...because, I can't get anything typed up. There goes my first fan fiction. 10 chapters in almost a year... Maybe I should speed things up a bit.**


End file.
